


The Magic of Two Sides

by allthingsmagical



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Merlin, Romance, Secret Relationship, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-01-19 01:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 65,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1449799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsmagical/pseuds/allthingsmagical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When investigating a sighting of Morgana, Merlin and Arthur get transported into the future at Hogwarts. There, they must protect themselves from Umbridge with the help of Harry, Draco, Severus, and Remus after finding out Merlin is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Okay, so this is my first story (obviously) and I'm both excited and nervous to be posting it. I would like to give a HUGE thanks to Allthingsmagical who cowrote this with me, show her love as well because she made this story as wonderful as it is. Thanks for reading, and feedback - hopefully good - is awesome!**

Chapter 1

Merlin was running, this was the second time this happened in three days. It was Arthur’s fault, yes that’s it, Arthur’s, he could have at least woken him when he got up. He wakes Arthur if he gets up first. Once he'd sat up he winced, the previous night as fresh in his mind as the pain in his arse. that is why he slept in. Still Arthur could have woken him.

He got to the throne room doors and opened them with a bang, making everyone except his husband jump.

"I apologise for my lateness to this meeting, again, but as before, the blame lies with your King." Merlin said as he walked up to a smiling Arthur and sat down.

"That’s alright, Love, you didn’t miss anything, we were just about to start." He said to his husband as he sat down, giving him an apology peck on the cheek, which Merlin tried - yet failed - to promptly ignore.

Merlin cleared his throat, "Right then to business, what has been happening?"

A member of the council stood up, "Well, for the last two days there has been a sighting."

"Where?" Arthur asked.

"Just past the village of Carlisle. We think there is magic there, and dark magic at that."

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, frowning slightly.

"You don’t think…?" Merlin whispered to Arthur questioningly.

"What, that it’s Morgana?" Arthur asked back, now slightly worried. Nothing scared him more than the thought of losing Merlin some how. He loved Merlin more than life itself, he’s even told Merlin that a few times. He loved the way a slight blush would crawl onto Merlin’s cheeks when he said something unexpectedly romantic.

Merlin stood up, "I am going to ride out and see." but as he began to walk away Arthur grabbed his arm and pulled him back causing Merlin to stumble and practically fall into the, still sitting, King’s lap. "Arthur, it is dark magic. There is only one person who can beat a high priestess like her, and that is me. I know you don't like this but I have to Arthur."

"Then I am coming with you." Arthur stood up, "Council is dismissed." Arthur looked to his right to see a servant stood there, "Harrison prepare mine and Merlin’s horses, and pack some of mine and Merlin's belongings, we leave as soon as everything is ready."

The servant bowed, "Yes sire."

Merlin rolled his eyes at his husband’s incessantness, but worriedly said, "This isn't just Morgana alone Arthur."

"Do you think she is still working with Agravaine?"

"Of course she is."

"Well Agravaine doesn't know about magic as he doesn't have just it like I don't. You know about magic as you have it like my half sister, so you fight her and I fight him."

"Arthur-"

"I mean it Merlin. You are not going alone." Arthur said in a tone that Merlin knew best not to argue with. He sighed, still worried Arthur would get hurt, but couldn’t help but feel a rush of love as Arthur’s protective side swept over him.

When everything was packed up Merlin and Arthur set off, Arthur leaving instructions to Gaius and Leon, trusting no other two more than them to run his Kingdom, should anything happen.

"I’m hungry."

Merlin turned to look at his husband, "All you do is eat and sleep."

"And have sex, don't forget that." Arthur said, stopping both his and Merlin’s horses, not noticing the embarrassed blush tainting Merlin’s high cheek bones. Arthur looked up at the sky and quickly lifted Merlin from his horse onto his own.

"If you let me go I can get you some food." Merlin said.

"Who said I was hungry for food?" Arthur asked, not giving Merlin the chance to answer as he placed his lips on Merlin’s, wrapping his arms around the sorcerer, holding him closer as he deepened the kiss.

Merlin moaned as he lifted his right hand up and threaded his fingers through Arthur’s hair, pulling lightly on the blond strands. When Merlin opened his mouth a little Arthur thrust his tongue inside, his tongue tangling with Merlin’s, bringing it out of his mouth and sucking gently on it before pulling away for air.

"I’ll, um, I’ll get a fire going and get some food ready." Merlin panted as he jumped down from Arthur’s horse and tied his own up before making a fire, ignoring Arthur’s mumble of "Tease."

As the sun started to set, Merlin and Arthur cuddled together near the fire, letting its warmth seep into their bodies. Arthur pulled Merlin closer as he felt the younger man shiver.

"Cold?" he whispered slightly worried.

"A little."

Arthur turned Merlin to face him and held him close while covering them both up with thick blankets, "I’ll keep you warm sweetheart."

Merlin smiled, "You always do. Night Arthur. Love you."

Arthur leaned down and kissed Merlin’s forehead, "Night Merlin. Love you too."

Early next morning, before the sun rose, a tall man stepped into the made up camp and looked down, scowling at the King and his husband - although, in his opinion, he didn’t deserve the title as he’d always be a servant and peasant no matter how long he played little King - fast asleep in each others arms.

Agravaine took a small vial from the pockets of his clothes and poured the clear liquid into the pot he knew Merlin would be making their drink in when they awoke, smirking at Merlin’s soon to be death. Agravaine then left the camp as quietly as he had entered it.

When the sun rose Merlin was the first to wake. He got up, re-covering Arthur, and lit the fire, filling the pot with water to make both him and Arthur a drink. When the drink was ready Merlin decided to let Arthur sleep a while longer and have a drink on his own while doing his favourite thing, watching his husband sleep. Merlin thirstily filled his goblet up and drank all of it immediately.

Merlin dropped the goblet, choking at the taste, hurrying over to where he kept his magic book and started to quickly go through it. Something was wrong, that wasn't water he just drank.

Arthur got up and looked around to see Merlin nowhere in site, a goblet on the floor next to the pot. Arthur picked his own goblet up and poured himself some water, raising the goblet, about to take a sip, when he heard Merlin yell.

"No! Arthur don't drink it."

Arthur turned to see Merlin, dropped to his knees, on the ground, holding his stomach.

"Merlin." Arthur breathed, rushing over to his husband, "Merlin what’s wrong?"

"I don't know. Bad stomach cramps. It happened as soon as I drank the water. That isn't ordinary water Arthur. I have looked in my book and can't find anything."

"Will you be alright? Should we head back?"

"No. It is just bad stomach cramps Arthur, made to slow us down."

Arthur started to look around, "We weren't alone while we slept."

"Doesn't look like it."

"Tonight we take it in turns."

That afternoon Morgana squealed in anger, "What do you mean Merlin is still alive? He should be dead. DEAD!"

"I don't know Morgana. I gave him the blue liquid in the clear vial like you asked. I sat and watched them and, apart from bad stomach cramps, that is all that is wrong with Merlin. They are both heading to the village now, they should be there by morning."

Morgana smirked as she calmed down a little, "Then we will be there to meet them and this time, Merlin will be finished."

**So that was chapter one, hope ya'll enjoyed it, chapter two will be up next Friday! Fingers crossed I remember to upload ;)**


	2. Nothing to Worry About, I Think

Disclaimer : I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC.I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.

Okay, so I updated sooner than I thought. I figured that it was too short to make everyone wait an entire week. I would like to thank you guys immensly for the wonderful feedback and am really glad you like the story! Thanks so much! :)

Chapter 2

Once everything was packed up Arthur and Merlin set off once again, Arthur making sure Merlin was close by.

"Arthur I told you I am fine, all I got were stomach cramps."

"And your magic?"

"As strong as it always is." Merlin looked up at the sky, "If we make haste we can arrive at the village by tonight."

"We will take our time, Merlin, and keep an eye out and arrive in the morning." Arthur replied, still not sure whether or not to trust Merlin about him feeling fine. Merlin never liked to tell others if he was hurt or sick, the importance always lay with others whenever he was involved. Arthur knew Merlin thought he babied him, but if the man would just take care of himself, for once, Arthur wouldn’t have to.

"Merlin if I were unwell and I told you otherwise and then you found out I lied to you, what would you do?"

Merlin gave Arthur a reassuring smile, "Arthur I know where you are going with this and I know I have hid illness before in the past, but trust me, apart from my stomach cramps, I am fine."

Arthur sighed and nodded, still not sure, "We will ride for another hour before having dinner, after dinner we are best to walk the horses a bit, rest their backs." Merlin gave his husband a sly smile and agreed.

A little less than an hour later, they stopped and Arthur asked Merlin to look for berries and other things to eat while he hunted for their dinner. After about thirty minutes later, Merlin had found a suitable amount of berries in case Arthur couldn’t catch anything, and headed back to camp to start the fire.

"How is your stomach?"

Merlin laughed. "I told you I am fine Arthur, the most it did to me was give me stomach cramps."

"Why would someone wish to give you a stomach ache in the first place?"

"I hope I am wrong Arthur and I don't want you to worry, but we promised no secrets." Merlin sighed. "I think whoever did that meant to do a little more than give me stomach ache, if you know what I mean, and there was enough water for us both. I think it was meant for both of us."

"So they wished to kill us, or maybe just you. Merlin I don’t want to think about what would have happened if-I can’t lose you sweetheart it would kill me."

"If they got that potion right, it would have done, not long after it killed me. This is her alright, she still wants your throne, your Kingdom."

"Our Kingdom. I wish I could have helped her, but in the end I’m glad it was her and not me that turned into Uther."

"Arthur your father wasn't like her, she kills innocent people for the enjoyment of it, your father never did that. It was the help of Morgause that turned her even worse. I hate to say it, but Uther not admitting to her that he was her father is what pushed her over the edge, what made her want to turn to Morgause." Merlin said as he started cooking their food along with what Arthur had caught for them.

"I know all that, but it’s hard to believe the Morgana I knew, the one that hated Uther for killing Innocent people just because they had magic, is now killing those same people for fun. The only different is she is killing those without magic."

"Yes. Your father killed those with magic, but only those who were bad people. He didn't go killing women and children and men without magic because he found it fun." Merlin stirred the stew and tasted it, pulling a face before holding the spoon out. "Taste that."

"Tastes fine to me."

Merlin smiled. "Then it’s done."

It didn't taste at all right to him at all, but he daren’t tell Arthur.

"Why? Don’t you think it tastes okay?"

"Yeah." Merlin smiled before pouring it into each bowl, "As soon as we have this we can set off again."

"If you don’t like it, you don’t have to eat it sweetheart."

"I do. You know how much I love stew." Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur’s cheek.

Once they had eaten they set off once again. They had been riding in comfortable silence for a couple of hours before Merlin stopped his horse.

"Merlin?"

Merlin jumped off the animal and ran over to a nearby tree, bringing up all of his stew.

Arthur jumped off his horse and hurried over placing his hand on the brunets back, "Sweetheart are you okay?"

"I think I just ate too quickly, bouncing up and down on a horse so soon after eating doesn't help."

"Why don’t we stop here and rest, I knew we shouldn’t have started moving again."

"I am fine now that I have been sick. Give me just a few minutes and then we can carry on, we need to get to that village."

"I don’t think it would be wise for us, and by that I mean you, to move right now. Let's just start a fire and wait a while."

Merlin smiled, "I will just go and wash my face." he said instead of answering, heading towards the lake nearby.

"Want some company?"

"I’m fine, you start the fire." Merlin headed to the lake and hid behind the tree, making sure he was out of Arthur’s view before dropping to his knees holding his stomach.

"Merlin, Sweetheart, the fire’s done, want me to put something on for you?" Arthur asked while getting out the supplies. When Melin didn’t reply, he began to worry slightly.

"Merlin?" Arthur called getting up and moving away from the fire towards the spot he knew Merlin had headed to earlier.

Merlin, who was by the lake, lifted his top up showing his midriff and placed his hand on the skin he bared. It felt hot.

"What was that potion?" he asked himself.

"Merlin!" Arthur said, dropping the two logs he had in his hands.

Merlin looked up, "I’m fine don't worry." Sighing when he saw Arthur’s face, he knew he didn't believe him. "My stomach is hot to touch, must be that potion."

"That’s it, I’m taking you back to Gaius. He will know what’s wrong."

"But Arthur, the village-"

"Can wait, Merlin, you mean more to me than some village."

"Arthur I’m not going to drop dead because my stomach is warm. There are other lives at stake! Compared to all those people, Arthur, I don’t mean much."

"Merlin you mean more than the world to me, more than life. Never say that again." Arthur said sternly, walking behind Merlin and wrapping his arms around him. Merlin hummed softly and leaned his head back on Arthur’s shoulder.

"Let's at least check on the village tomorrow. Please Arthur, then we’ll head back, I promise." Merlin pleaded with his husband.

"Alright." Arthur said, nuzzling his nose in Merlin’s hair. His hands had snuck under Merlin’s shirt while they had been talking and now rested on his stomach.

"But you’re going to bed now, you weren’t kidding when you said your stomach was warm. If we’re going to that village, you will sleep and I will take watch."

"But Arthur, you need sleep too-"

"If you want to go to the village, these are the conditions Merlin."

Merlin turned in Arthur’s arms, wrapping his hands around the older man’s neck and burying his face in his chest.

"It is hard to sleep without you." Merlin said, feeling oddly close to tears. He really did need sleep.

Arthur smiled, "I said I’d stay up, that doesn’t mean I can’t lay with you for awhile."

Merlin smiled, "Shall we head back then?"

"Yes, are you hungry?"

"Starving." Merlin replied just as his stomach rumbled, causing the pair to laugh.

Okay, so that was chapter two, I will update again on Friday, hope everyone enjoyed!

 


	3. Hogwarts

** Disclaimer : ** **I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC.** **I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Hope everyone enjoys, thanks for the comments and follows and likes, it is very much appreciated!**

**_ Chapter 3 _ **

            Merlin had awakened to find Arthur sitting not far in front of him, staring into the now dying fire. He raised his hand and brought the fire back to life making Arthur jump and look over his shoulder.

            “Oh it was you. How do you feel?”

            “Better. Honestly.” he added when Arthur just looked at him. Merlin threw back the blanket that was covering him. “Bed is nice and warm, come and join me until you fall asleep. My turn to take watch.”

            Arthur smiled and made his way over, laying down beside his husband and taking the brunet in his arms. It wasn't long before Arthur was fast asleep.

            Merlin looked around the now dark camp, being left only to his thoughts. Even though he put on a brave face for Arthur, he was slightly scared of what the potion did to him. He hoped the potion wouldn’t have any effect but the warmth in his stomach was proof that what ever it did, was taking effect.

            Merlin snuggled closer into Arthur’s arms and expanded his magic so he would sense if someone entered the camp.

            Arthur woke up and saw that the sun was just starting to rise, he looked down and saw Merlin's head on his chest, fast asleep. “Merlin?”

            “Hmm?”

            “You fell asleep on watch.”

            “I was feeling sleepy so I was going to wake you to take watch but you looked so peaceful so I expanded my magic. If any intruder had passed the mark it would have alerted me and woken me.”

            Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin, “Are you better this morning?”

            “Yes.”

            “Then we need to get going, if we leave now we can get to the village within the next hour.”

            “Where we will eat.”

            “Yes Merlin. I don't want you riding so soon after eating, especially after yesterday.”

            Within minutes they had packed up and were off to the nearing village.

            When they arrived, the village was in disarray. There were barely any houses still standing and not a single soul in sight.

            Merlin gave a small gasp and quickly jumped off his horse, tied it up, and walked towards the center of the village, Arthur on his heels.

            “Arthur.” Merlin breathed at the appalling sight that greeted them.

            At the center of the village was what could only be described by Merlin was something horrific. In the center were roots, stems as thick as a persons arm, wrapping themselves around the villagers and holding them down to the ground.

            Merlin moved forwards to help them but Arthur moved further, placing an arm across his husband, stopping him from going any further. Merlin turned to ask Arthur why he'd stopped him, but when he saw the that the blond was not looking at him but ahead of them, Merlin followed his eye line and saw Morgana slowly walking to the center, a smug smile on her face.

            “Emrys.”

            “Morgana.”

            Morgana cocked her head to one side. “My dear brother.”

            “Let these people go they have done you no harm. It is me and Merlin you want not them.”

            Morgana laughed cruelly, “That is true, but these people live in your Kingdom and under your rule, so they deserve punishment.”

            “How can you believe that?” Merlin asked, stepping forward, but Arthur grabbed his hand, effectively pulling him back and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

            “Oh Merlin, don’t worry, you won’t be here long enough to watch them die. Sadly, neither will you, dear brother.” Morgana smirked. She began to chant, raising her hands towards the couple.

            “Say goodbye.” She said as a gray light erupted from her outstretched hands.

            Merlin quickly put up a shield, but his magic was oddly weak, causing some of the light to hit them. The world quickly began to spin before everything went black.

O_o

            Arthur was the first to come around. When he opened his eyes he saw that they were both on the ground but they were no longer in the village, they were by a lake. Arthur got up on his knees and turned Merlin over onto his back.

            “Merlin? Merlin open your eyes sweetheart please.”

            Arthur got up and ran to the nearby lake, cupping his hands and dipping them into the water, hurrying back and dropping the water onto Merlin’s face.

            “Merlin please.”

            Merlin groaned, “Arthur?” he was quiet for a few seconds, blinking open his eyes, “Why am I wet?”

            Arthur gave a soft chuckle, untying Merlin’s ever present scarf, and drying of his face.

            “Are you alright sweetheart?”

            “Yeah, just confused, where are we?”

            “I don't know.” Arthur looked up to see a great big castle, “I have never seen that castle before. I wonder whose Kingdom we are in.”

            Merlin stood up along with Arthur, holding onto the King’s arm, “Let's go and find out.”

            As they headed up the bank Arthur stopped when Merlin stopped, “Merlin what’s wrong?”

            Merlin let go of Arthur’s arm and slowly walked forwards, “I could have sworn that tree just moved.”

            “Merlin all trees move in the wind.”

            “I wasn't talking about the branches and leaves Arthur.” Merlin said as he moved forwards to look at it more closely.

            “Merlin, the things on a tree that moves are the branches and leaves. How can -” Arthur was cut of when the trunk of the tree twisted and started to move towards Merlin. “Merlin!” Arthur shouted as he hurried forwards, picking Merlin up and throwing him over his shoulder, running back towards the lake. Arthur placed Merlin on his feet and they both stood and watched as the tree straightened itself once more.

            “What kind of tree does that?” Arthur asked.

            Before Merlin could answer someone ran towards them, making them stop and look at him. He had messy black hair, black rimmed circle glasses grasped onto his face, and he wore a black robe with a red and gold crest on it.

            “Are you both alright?” he asked.

            Arthur looked at the boy who could be no older than sixteen, “We are okay. I am King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and this is my husband, Merlin. Whose Kingdom is this?”

            The boy laughed, “No, seriously, who are you?”

            Merlin stepped forward, “We’re telling the truth.”

            The boy looked them over, “Well that answers my previous question.”

            “We’re fine!” Arthur snapped, “And we aren’t lying!”

            “That’s what worries me.” the boy mumbled almost inaudibly.

            “What was that?” Arthur said. He blinked when he looked more closely at the boy and then all around them. “What year is it?”

            “Nineteen ninety six.”

            Merlin gasped, “Oh Arthur I think Morgana’s spell did more than knock us out and move us out of that village. I believe she did what she didn't plan.”

            “Well no, because we are still walking and talking.”

            “Not only that, look! I used my magic when she used hers and I wasn't as strong as I normally am, but before it went black I saw her get hit with a spell. Arthur she has sent us into the future.”

            “Fourteen hundred years into the future and we need to get back. Merlin, our people, our Kingdom.” Arthur turned to look at the boy in front of them who had said nothing and just watched and listened to their conversation. “What is your name?”

            “Harry Potter.”

**Thus, I bid adieu, see everyone anon, and it will be updated on Tuesday!**


	4. Dumbledore and Snape!

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC and J.K. Rowling.**

**_Chapter 4_ **

They both stood there shocked for a couple seconds, wrapping their heads around the fact that they were, indeed, in the future.

The short silence that had fallen upon them after the boy said his name was broken when Merlin looked at Arthur and whispered, "Those people."

"Who?" Harry asked.

Merlin sighed, "One of the villages in our Kingdom was under attack, some people were dying and Morgana is still there. I am the only one powerful enough to stop her and now I am here!"

"Okay so you need to get back and quick."

"You’re a sharp one aren't you?" Arthur said sarcastically.

When Harry turned to look at Arthur, Merlin sighed, "He gets like this when his people are in danger, if he offends he doesn't mean to." Merlin explained.

"Well this castle is a school, a school for witches and wizards. You are in the wizarding world where we all look up and appreciate you, Merlin. To us you are the most powerful wizard to have lived, in the fourteen hundred years since you, there hasn't been another more or as powerful."

"But there are powerful wizards here?" Arthur asked.

"Yes."

"Do you know who is the most powerful?"

"I do."

"Who is it?" Merlin asked.

"Dumbledore."

Arthur frowned, "Okay, where is he?"

Harry smiled, "Look if you need to get back I will be happy to take you to him, and I know some others who will help you, but first we need to change you. If you go round introducing yourself to people like that and they will think you escaped St Mungo’s Hospital." Harry added when Arthur and Merlin looked confused at the name.

"So we need a disguise." Merlin said.

"Yes." Harry took out his wand and waved it over the couple in front of him muttering an incantation. "All I have done is cast a spell on you which has made you invisible, just until I can get you to the Headmaster."

As Harry began to walk away, he gestured for the two to follow him. Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand and the trio set off.

Once they entered the castle, Merlin had trouble keeping up. He kept stopping to look at different magical items and the enormous amount of students here. He noticed that their magic was very different from his, theirs - no longer running on the old religion - was much weaker than his. The only thing that kept him from investigating was Arthur's hand consistently pulling at his. By the time they reached the office, Merlin had a permanent pout on his lips. Arthur smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Okay,this is his office" Harry stated.

"Where?" Arthur asked, only seeing a huge gargoyle statue.

"It’s behind the statue. Cockroach Clusters!" Harry said, and to the couples amazement, the statue jumped out of the way to reveal a hidden staircase. Harry began to walk up and the two obediently followed.

Harry reached to top and knocked on the door, "Come in" a voice rang out.

Pushing open the door, Harry walked into the office. The Headmaster looked up curiously as Harry turned around and murmured the reversal spell to his original invisibility spell.

"Professor," Harry paused, "I’d like you to meet Arthur Pendragon and his husband, Merlin."

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled, "Husband, it amazes me how legends tend to get themselves all mixed up." He smiled at the two, "Lemon drop?"

"Legend?" Merlin asked curiously.

"Ah, yes, but I don’t think it’ll be very good to tell you of your futures, or what we believe to be your past."

Merlin nodded, but his curiosity was growing all the same.

Harry explained everything to Albus. What he had found out and what Arthur and Merlin had told him and the Headmaster nodded.

"Well, we will need to disguise you until we can work out how to get you back to your own time. Might I suggest you become students?"

"You want to make us younger. Can you do that?" Arthur asked.

"Of course they can Arthur, after all, I can make myself as old as the Headmaster with just a spell." Merlin said before turning to the Headmaster. "Thank you for your help, if I can help in any way with my magic in making us as young as Harry here, please let me know and I will."

"That is very kind of you, Merlin, but to de-age you it won't take a spell, it will take a potion, and there is only one man I know who is the best at potions."

"Snape." Harry muttered.

"Professor Snape, Harry." Albus corrected as he moved around his desk and started the fire up.

Arthur and Merlin stood back, stunned when the old man put his head in the flames and began talking. They were even more shocked when the old man moved back and a tall man walked through.

"Who are these people?" Severus asked, looking at Merlin and Arthur.

"I am King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot and this is my husband, Merlin."

Severus scoffed, "And I am Morgana Le Fay in disguise." he said sarcastically.

Next thing Harry knew, Severus was flying across the room landing on his arse, Merlin’s hand outstretched, his eyes still gold. Arthur had unsheathed his sword and was pointing it at Severus’ chest.

"Free my people, sister or I will run you through." Arthur growled.

Harry couldn’t help it - Snape’s wide, fearful eyes and being held against the wall was probably the best thing he’d ever seen - as he burst into hysterical fits of laughter.

Dumbledore looked at Harry disapprovingly, and Snape did his best to give a death glare, but it wasn’t working as he was still being held by Merlin’s magic.

"It’s okay, it’s okay." Albus said, "He was being sarcastic, he is not really Morgana, please release him… And put your sword away." he added as an afterthought.

Everything was still for a few seconds, then Arthur sheathed his sword and grabbed Merlin’s outstretched hand and pulled it down. Merlin’s eyes slowly faded and Severus was released from the spell.

"Did he say husband?" Snape asked after a few more seconds of silence, "And why is he so young?" he added, pointing to Merlin.

"It seems our legends are incorrect, as well as our pictures" Dumbledore said smiling.

Merlin once again looked at him curiously, but the old man only shook his head.

Severus cleared his throat, "What is it you wanted from me again, Headmaster?"

"Well, we need a disguise for these two. People would surely recognize Arthur, and questions would soon pop up. It’d be nice to avoid them."

"And?" Severus asked, "Why do you need me?"

"We believe the best disguise would be to de-age them and enroll them as new transfer students."

"Very well Headmaster, the potion will take three full days, might I suggest you have them somewhere where no one will find them until the potion is ready?" Severus said, disappearing back into the flames when Albus nodded.

"There are private rooms near the library, you are welcome to stay in those and make use of our library during classes when we know you won't be seen and at night after curfew. Well, I say _well_ after curfew as we have some who tend to make their own rules." he added, looking at Harry who gave a sheepish smile.

"Headmaster, can I tell my friends the truth about Merlin and Arthur?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Of course, you can tell young Granger and Weasley, and any other special people you believe you can trust" Dumbledore added with a pointed stare.

"There is no one else" Harry mumbled quietly, a red blush creeping up his face.

Dumbledore gave a small laugh, "Can you please show these two to their room?" he asked, signalling it was time for them to leave.

Harry nodded and exited out the door, Arthur and Merlin once again following.

"So, Harry, do you have a special someone?" Merlin asked.

"No." he lied.

"Your blush says otherwise."

Harry sighed, "I do, but no one knows and no one can know yet."

Arthur smiled. "Sounds like me and you, Merlin. Fell in love but no one could know until I became King."

Harry stopped and turned to look at them both, "May I ask what happened to Guinevere?"

"She is happily married to one of my best knights, Lancelot. Why?"

"It’s just that legend claims that Guinevere was in love with Lancelot and spent the rest of her life with him, but that was after they left Camelot, forced to flee as Guinevere was with you at the time."

Arthur pulled a face, "Me and Gwen? That’s just, no. Merlin has been the only one for me." he said, looking Merlin in the eye. He knew Merlin had always been worried about Gwen, but when she and Lancelot married, he’d relaxed considerably. Hearing that in legend he had married Gwen probably hurt Merlin to some extent. Merlin needed to know he was the only one for him.


	5. Dun, dun, DUUUNNN!!!!!!

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC as well as J.K. Rowling.**

**Sorry, I know this is technically a day late, as it is already Saturday, but a Friends marathon was going on and you don't turn something like that off! :) Anyways, here it is, stayed up a little later just to edit and publish this for everyone, enjoy!!!! Oh, and warning for my friend (and anyone else) there is a smex scene in this chapter, and yes, I put smex purposely, it is not just misspelled!**

_**Chapter 5** _

As soon as Harry left him to it, Merlin started looking at the small bookshelf.

"Merlin sweetheart what are you doing?"

"I need to know the legends, Arthur, what if you were meant to be with Gwen and I changed it? Think about it, we are the only same sex couple back home."

"Merlin, Love, you don't know that."

"I still want to make sure. If I can't find anything here I will look in the library." he said as he continued to look through some of the books, moving onto the next one when he couldn't find what he was looking for.

"Merlin, leave it, it will only upset you. Things are as they should be."

"Well, what if it has information on battles. We could use the information to win them."

Arthur sighed, "I know you only want to use it to help, but remember what happened with the Crystal?" Merlin flinched at the memory, "Come to bed, Love, it’s been a strange and long day."

Merlin sighed, and nodded, following Arthur into the small bedroom.

After they had stripped and got into bed Arthur propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at his husband, "You are not letting what the legends say get to you are you?"

"Not as much as it was, it is a hard thing to forget Arthur."

"I know, can I do anything to take your mind off it?"

Merlin reached up and threaded his fingers through Arthur’s hair, "Make love to me Arthur."

{Smex Scene Begins!}

Arthur smiled before moving his head down and capturing Merlin's lips in a slow and gentle kiss, letting his lips leave the brunets mouth and trail across his jaw and to his ear. He sucked on the lobe before moving down and kissing his neck, sinking his teeth in before sucking hard and soothing it with his tongue.

"Oh Arthur." Merlin moaned.

Arthur looked up. "You will have to use your magic to prepare yourself sweetheart we don't have any oil."

Merlin nodded.

When Arthur saw Merlin’s eye glow gold and kissed his lips as he took a hold of his cock, giving it a few strokes.

"Open your legs baby."

When Merlin did as he was told, Arthur placed his cock at Merlin’s entrance and - not taking his eyes from his husband - Arthur pushed forwards moaning when he felt his cock stretch Merlin’s entrance.

"Gods, Merlin, I thought you prepared yourself."

"I only slicked myself up Arthur, you know how I love to feel your cock stretch me. Move."

Arthur nodded and slowly started to move back and forth.

"Arthur I won't break, please."

Arthur gave Merlin a quick and passionate kiss, "Love you Merlin." he panted as he started to pick up his thrusts, "so much."

Merlin lifted his arms up and held on tight to the headboard, his legs going up and wrapping themselves around Arthur’s waist, the heels of his feet digging into the globes of the blonds arse.

"Oh Arthur, yes!" he panted, "harder."

Arthur started to pull out before thrusting hard, hitting the spot inside Merlin that made him see stars and scream out for more. He reached down and took the sorcerers cock in his hand and started to pump it in time with his thrusts.

"You close sweetheart?"

"Oh yes, need... need to come."

"Come with me Merlin." Arthur groaned and came, crying out his husbands name as he spilled all he had inside the brunet. Merlin followed, screaming Arthur’s name, his come covering Arthur’s hand and both of their stomachs.

Arthur pulled out of Merlin who untangled his legs and let them drop back on the bed as Arthur turned and dropped on his back, panting.

{End of Smex Scene!}

Arthur pulled a sleepy Merlin against him, and Merlin lay his head on Arthur’s chest. Barely keeping his eyes open, he mumbled a quick cleaning spell and a love you to Arthur. Arthur replying with "I love you too" and smiled as Merlin snuggled closer, curling into Arthur’s warmth and promptly falling asleep, Arthur soon following.

The couple was taken from their sleep by a loud knock on the door. Arthur quickly got dressed, and looked back at the bed to notice Merlin laying curled up clutching his stomach.

"Merlin, what’s wrong?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"Stomach feels funny." Merlin gasped.

"Do you think it was the potion?"

Merlin could only nod in reply.

Arthur rubbed his back and said, "Sleep, I’ll get the door and get some food."

Arthur got up, and looking back at Merlin again, made his way to the door. He pulled it open to find a pale blond boy stood there staring at him.

"It’s true?" he asked.

"Draco!"

Arthur poked his head out of the door to see Harry hurrying over to them both.

"Draco I told you in hope you would believe me and wouldn't go tearing off to find them."

"Sorry, Harry, but when you said King Arthur Pendragon and the most powerful sorcerer had traveled in time and are now here, I had to see."

"Well now you have seen that your lover is right, can one of you help please?" Arthur asked. "Merlin is in pain, is there anyone here who could help?"

"Um, yeah, but how did you know that he was my lover?" Harry asked blushing.

"The Headmaster said Weasley and Granger, he did not mention a Draco, now about Merlin…"

"Right" said Harry, still reeling at the fact that someone actually knew who he was dating. It’s not like he could tell anyone else, the whole school would be in an uproar and all friends would be angry that he was in love with a Slytherin.

"Follow me." he said, walking away, looking back to give Draco a glare, but only received a smug look in return.

"You know, Weasley and Granger are last names, like Pendragon" Harry said as they hurried up the staircases. "He could very well have been Draco Weasley or Granger."

"Well in my time, not everyone had last names. I just assumed it was the same here." Arthur said, not really caring much about the conversation, just getting Merlin some help.

"Oh" Harry said, not sure whether or not he was glad that someone knew about their relationship.

"Have you told your other friends yet?" Arthur asked.

Harry blushed deeper, "No, I haven’t seen them yet."

"Oh," Arthur said, wondering how much farther help was, and why, exactly, it was located so far away.

Harry bursted through the double doors, "Madam Pomfrey!" he cried.

Poppy came rushing out, "Harry what have you and Mr Malfoy been fighting about now?"

"Nothing, Malfoy is sticking his nose in where it isn't wanted as usual."

"You’re a fine one to talk, Potter."

Arthur frowned, they both led Arthur to where Madame Pomfrey was now standing, one second they were holding hands and now they were acting as though they despised each other. "Please my husband needs help."

Poppy looked up, "You must be King Arthur. Albus told us all about you and Merlin. What seems to be wrong?"

Arthur told the woman in front of him what had happened days ago and how it affected Merlin and now what was wrong with him.

"I’ll just get my bag. Mister Potter and Malfoy I suggest you both get back to bed."

When Poppy disappeared back into her office Harry turned to Draco, "Poppy said we are to go to bed, guess we better do as we are told."

Draco smirked, "I guess we better." he said laughing, picking Harry up chucking him over his shoulder, carrying him from the room just before Poppy came back.

"Let's go and have a look at that husband of yours."

Arthur nodded and quickly led her back down, he probably would have gotten lost a couple times it it weren’t for Madame Pomfrey. The castle was just so confusing.

They opened the door to Arthur and Merlin’s chambers, and Arthur quickly entered the bedroom to see Merlin moaning in his sleep, still clutching his stomach.

"Merlin, Sweetheart, wake up. The school’s physician is here to look you over."

Merlin gave another groan as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling oddly hot. Arthur felt his forehead, feeling it burning up, and pushed Merlin’s sweat soaked hair off his forehead.

"I’ll need you to move so I may check him over." Poppy explained.

Arthur reluctantly got up, but happily moved to the other side of the bed when he was told to. Madame Pomfrey pulled Merlin’s hands away from his stomach and began casting diagnostic spells. Thirty minutes later Poppy stopped and a worried look crossed her face.

"What’s wrong with him?" Arthur asked, not liking the woman’s look in the least.

"It seems Mr. Pendragon here, is pregnant."

**And here we are, the end of this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed and review, follows, yada, yada, yada is all apreciated! :) See everyone Tuesday, not late, promises!**

 


	6. Repercussions

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 6** _

"What?" Arthur gasped.

"Your husband, he’s pregnant. I’ve seen very few male pregnancy potions and even less males pregnant. Even the modern potions are very dangerous, but this one is old, and was made with very little care"

"What does that mean?" Arthur asked still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Merlin apparently had the ability to get pregnant.

Poppy sighed, "Well I think right now his body is deciding whether or not it is going to accept the fetus-"

"And if it doesn’t?" Arthur interrupted.

"Well, his body accepted that it could carry children, how long did that take? How long was he noticeably in pain?" she asked, purposely avoiding the question.

"Well I noticed about two days, but he likes to hide his pain, he feels it’s a burden. When we fought Morgana, his magic was unable to protect either of us, even though it was made to protect me. When we got here he said it was normal again."

"Well then I believe his body accepted the potion yesterday and is deciding whether or not to now accept the fetus."

"After it accepts the fetus, will he be okay?"

"The thing with this potion is, well, I believe it is the first of it’s kind, and pregnancy potions now are illegal in most countries because of their dangers. Though his magic and his body will be much weaker during the pregnancy, he should be fine. Once his body has accepted the fetus he’ll be fine, but he will need a lot of extra care and frequent visits to the hospital."

"If that’s all that will happen, then why are the potions still deemed unsafe?"

Madame Pomfrey sighed, "Not many have survived because of labor, not the actual pregnancy. A male body is very unfit for childbirth and the child almost always has no way to come out. We’d perform a C-section - cutting open the stomach and womb" She elaborated at Arthur’s questioning stare, "but the magic that created and is now protecting the unborn child won’t allow us to do it."

"How will the baby get out?"

"The only opening the male body has, and since that is not meant for, erm, large objects" she coughed, "it rips, and bleed profusely."

By then Arthur had gone very pale and asked the question he was dreading the answer to, "And how many, exactly, have survived?"

Madame Pomfrey looked at him sadly, "As far as we know, one. And even then, it is only legend he survived.

"So he has no chance of living?"

She got up and quietly packed her things, "We’d offer an abortion, but the magic, if the fetus is accepted, is already protecting the child. And him, being of the legends, well, I’m pretty sure his magic is stronger than every wizard in our world combined. Congratulations." She said with a sad smile, and quickly left the room.

Arthur sat shocked in the middle of their bed. He looked over to Merlin who now lay peacefully curled next to Arthur. Madame Pomfrey had given him a numbing potion, and it seemed Merlin had wriggled into Arthur’s arms unknowingly during his and Poppy’s conversation.

Arthur began running his fingers through Merlin’s hair and let the tears fall. He couldn’t lose Merlin, but Madame Pomfrey all but said Merlin was definitely going to die. One survival, and that was just legend.

Arthur lay down bringing Merlin with him. Merlin was now resting on Arthur’s chest, arms across his belly, and feet tangled together. What if this would be one of the last times Arthur could hold Merlin? For hours he just lay there holding Merlin.

Around evening, a small knock came to the couple's bedroom door. Arthur looked up wondering who could have gotten into their room when the door opened. A small, tan creature came into the room, carrying two full plates of food. It wore a chef's hat and a small uniform with the Hogwart’s Crest.

"Peppy has brought foods for Masters Arthur and Merlin!" the strange creature squeaked.

Arthur stared for a few more minutes then asked, "I’m sorry" his voice croaky from crying, "not to be rude, but what are you?"

"Peppy is a House Elf sirs!" Peppy squeaked again, setting the tray on Arthur’s nightstand and snapping it’s fingers, causing a jug and two glasses to appear.

"Just ask for whatever you want, we’s be able to hears you. We’s didn’t know what you like to drink, so we’s left it empty until you’s asks."

"Th-thank you." Arthur said, not sure if that was what he was supposed to say. The elf just bowed, and with a crack, it disappeared.

Arthur looked around, noting the room was now almost completely dark. Arthur tried to get up in order to get the fireplace going, but Merlin just groaned and buried his face further into Arthur’s chest. He smiled at his husband's antics and kissed his forehead.

"It’s dark, I was just going to put on a fire. I’ll be right back." he whispered, knowing Merlin probably hadn’t heard him. As he once again began to detangle himself, he heard Merlin moan. He got up and figured out how to work the fireplace and when he turned around, Merlin was on his side, arm hanging over the edge of the bed, staring at Arthur sleepily. Arthur couldn’t help but stare at the gorgeous creature before him. Merlin’s hair was sticking up everywhere from sleep, his chest was exposed, the blanket tangled around his legs, and his face was slightly flushed. The firelight cast shadows against his cheeks and stomach. And it utterly took Arthur’s breath away.

"Artur" Merlin slurred sleepily.

The blond blinked a couple times before moving to the edged of the bed. He sat down on the floor and stared up at Merlin. Merlin reached his hand down and cupped Arthur’s face in his palm.

"What’s wrong?" he asked a little more clearly, as tear began to once again fall down the King’s face.

Arthur gave a sad smile, leaning towards the touch and covering Merlin’s hand with his own.

"When you woke up today, with the stomachache..." Merlin nodded for him to go on. "Well, I went to the school physician and she came down to check you over. She gave us some pretty shocking news."

"Hmmm?" Merlin said in hopes to get to the news faster.

"Well, she said you were pregnant."

Merlin’s face scrunched up, "But men can’t get pregnant."

"The potion you drank-" Merlin nodded again in understanding, "It, well, it caused you to be able to get pregnant. She says that your body was in pain and your magic was weak because your body was trying to decide as to whether or not accept the changes. Today your body is trying to decide whether or not to accept the fetus."

Merlin’s eyes went wide, "That’s not all, Arthur. These are not tears of joy, I know you. What’s wrong?"

"You won’t live after giving birth." Arthur choked out, giving his love’s hand a squeeze, "There are rumors that only one man has ever survived it, but no one believes it to be true. She said the only way you could survive would be to take the baby out right now, but your magic is already protecting it."

"You’ve always wanted to be a family, Arthur. We’ve talked about adopting some of the orphans."

"Yes, but in all my dreams, you were always alive to share that family with me, to raise the children."

"Think about it Arthur, this one will be made of our flesh and blood. This one right here," Merlin said, dragging the hand that was covering his, to his stomach, "will truly be ours. A real heir to the throne."

"I can’t let you die." Arthur said, rubbing his thumb across Merlin’s abdomen.

"It isn’t set in stone. I’ve always beat the odds before. I’m not even supposed to be alive, a powerful warlock like me. And if I do, you’ll at least have our child." Merlin said with a smile.

"How are you feeling?" Arthur asked, hoping Merlin’s body had accepted the fetus. He wanted as much time with Merlin as this child would allow.

"Much better, and very hungry."

O_o

The next morning Arthur woke before Merlin. He planned on visiting Dumbledore, Harry had said he was a very powerful wizard, maybe he could find a way to keep Merlin alive.

Arthur was very conflicted on the whole situation, he really did want a child, and one of his and Merlin's blood would be a dream come true. That is, if Merlin were to live and be able to raise the child with Arthur. Arthur just saw no reason to live if Merlin was not on this earth, he feared he might hate his own child and blame it if Merlin died.

Arthur knew that if he told Merlin any of this, his husband would just scoff and tell him that he was not capable of such a terrible thing, but Arthur feared it to be true. What if he couldn't stand the sight of his own child? What if he couldn't love it because it was the cause of Merlin's death?

Well then, you'd be of equal blame, you are the one who created it. Said a voice in the back of his mind. It didn't ask to be brought into this world, but you did anyway.

Arthur, who was now walking (lost) in the corridors punched the wall. It would be his fault if Merlin died, what kind of cruel person was he to even think he could blame a child?!

"Hey!" came a voice from behind him, "Are you alright?" asked a bushy haired girl.

"Uh..." Damn! he wasn't supposed to be out here when students were. He just hoped the old man would understand his urgency.

"I'm fine." he sighed, "Do you think you could point me to the headmasters office?"

The girls eyes widened, "I know you! You're King Arthur!" she whispered. "I'm Hermione Granger, Harry told me about you. Would you like me to show you where the Headmaster's office is?"

"Er, yeah, thank you." he replied, not really knowing what else to say to the girl.

They walked in silence but neither tried to break it as they walked through the rest erred halls. Arthur was silently wondering where all the kids were when the girl, Hermione, answered his unasked question.

"Most of the students are in class right now, I'm not because I have a free period." she said "You weren't supposed to be out until the potion's professor, Snape, was finished making your potion. So why are you wandering the halls?"

Arthur sighed, "It's nothing."

"You wouldn't be going against the Headmaster's wishes for nothing." It wasn't a question.

Arthur smiled, "You're right. I don't want to be seen as rude, it's just, something is wrong with my husband. I was hoping your Headmaster might be able to help him. Harry said he was the most powerful wizard he knew of in this time."

"I would have to be inclined to agree." She said, "And if you don't mind me asking, what is wrong with your husband?"

"I don't mind you asking, but I'm not sure I'm really ready to answer yet."

She smiled and nodded in understanding, "I didn't believe Harry when he first told me you were here. Especially when he said not only were you not married to Gwen but to Merlin instead"

**There, hope everyone enjoyed! See you all Friday!**

 


	7. Pregnancy Talk

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**_ Chapter 7 _ **

Merlin had woken up in the dead of the night thinking all about what they had been told. There had to be some information somewhere about male pregnancies, maybe something in the library.

He looked across to see Arthur fast asleep and slowly got up so as not to wake the sleeping blond. Heading to the door, Merlin continued to tiptoe, not knowing that if had just looked back he would have seen Arthur watching him.

Arthur waited until the portrait closed before following his husband. Ducking behind every suit of armour or wall Arthur continued to follow Merlin until he reached the library, walking inside two minutes after Merlin he looked to his left to see Merlin closing a door.

Walking over to the door, Arthur looked at the sign above it.

'Restricted section, no entry unless of age or permission from a Professor.'

Opening and closing the door, Arthur moved forwards and saw Merlin sat at a table a book open, his finger moving across the page as he was reading.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up, "Arthur? Did I wake you?"

"I was already awake." he said as he moved over to the table and sat facing his husband. "What are you looking for?"

"Something has to help us Arthur. I refuse to... well. We will get through this. We have to. Have you read some of these books? Half of them contain us with our children, children Arthur. Not one child raised by you as I died having our first."

Arthur picked up one of the books on the pile and opened it, "Looking for anything with male pregnancies?"

"Yes or about me and how I survived them."

O_o

Merlin moaned when he felt himself being shook awake.

"Huh?" looking up he saw Madam Pomfrey standing beside another woman.

"I came to check on you this morning and when I didn't find you, Albus had the portraits looking but it was Madam Pince here who found you."

Merlin sat up, waking Arthur as he did so, "It says, in most of these books about me and Arthur with our children, nothing about Arthur raising a child alone as I died."

"Yes, well, I’m fairly sure that in most of those books, Arthur is married to Gwen. I know it sounds mean, but I really don’t want you two to get your hopes up too high. I’ll be blunt, it’s not likely you will live, especially with the potion you’ve taken. I’m sorry." Madame Pomfry stated sadly.

"It is going to be like my mother all over again." Arthur said mournfully.

"No, no Arthur, you know me! I am a fighter and I will not let this beat me, beat us, we will have our child and I will - along with you - raise our child and watch them grow up. In all of these books they talk about the Arthurian legend and I intend to read every single on until I find something."

Arthur stood up, "Merlin has always been like this." he explained to the two women. "It's one of the reasons I love him so much."

"How long until this potion is ready?" Merlin asked.

"Severus has beenworking non stop, it should be ready for tonight for you both." Madam Pomfrey answered.

"And it won't harm our baby or Merlin?" Arthur asked.

"No."

"Madam Pince, can we borrow some of these books please?" Merlin asked.

"Of course. As many as you like." she smiled. "You two better hurry back though, schools just about to start."

"Thank you!" Merlin called over his shoulder as Arthur dragged him away.

As they turned a corner to go back to their rooms Arthur stopped as he literally bumped into a small woman causing Merlin to bump into Arthur who turned.

"I’m sorry, are you alright love?"

"It is me you should be apologising to and what do you mean by ‘love’? I won't have any abnormalities in this school."

Arthur turned back to the front to see the woman he bumped into scowling at him, dressed in pink from head to toe.

"And just who are you?" Arthur asked in the voice he addressed those who had done wrong back in Camelot.

"Arthur no, you have no authority here she won't bow and respect you." Merlin whispered. Arthur ignored him and continued to stare down at the woman.

She puffed out her chest, raising her chin and exclaimed, "I am Ministry Official, Dolores Umbridge! And assuming you two are too young to be teachers, my guess would be students, and students will not address me in such a manner!"

"We’re sorry for running into you, if you’ll please excuse us, we’ll be heading back to our room now." Merlin said, tugging on Arthur’s hand.

"Not so fast, detention for both of you, you will report to my office tomorrow after dinner." with that, she scowled at them both, tutting as she carried on walking.

"What the fuck is ‘detention’ and who does she think she is?" Arthur asked.

Merlin rolled his eyes, "She thinks she’s someone not speaking to the Kings of Camelot. And we’ll have to ask someone about the detention."

"I don’t like that word."

"You don’t even know what it means."

"It sounds bad!" Arthur exclaimed, Merlin just laughed at his husband's antics. They continued their walk to their rooms and made it peacefully back without running into any more problems, or people, which were sort of the same thing.

The rest of the day passed peacefully, which, in other words, meant utterly boring. They felt so out of place here and neither had a clue what they should, or could, do at the time. Merlin sat going through the books and Arthur watched Merlin. He relished in the fact that Merlin was out of pain, and hoped his body had accepted their child.

"Your optimism is as astoning as it is beautiful." Arthur said.

"What?" Merlin looked up, confused.

"You sit there with death hanging over your head, yet refuse to stop trying, stop believing, that you will make it. It’s refreshing to be around you."

"Arthur, one thing you should know by now is that I never give up. If I had, then your arse would be dead ten times over."

"Are you not worried?"

Merlin gave Arthur a lingering look before he spoke, "I’m so scared Arthur. Every time they tell me I won’t live, my heart stops and I feel more depressed every time. But if I gave up, if I fell into these beliefs, then I know I would die."

Arthur nodded, "And if you’re wrong? If you do?"

"Then you will be a wonderful father all on your own, but let’s not believe I will. I’ll need your support as well. I will do everything in my power to live."

"I love you." Arthur said, pulling the smaller man to his lap.

Merlin leaned back against his chest, "And I you."

"We have fought worse than this Merlin and come out laughing, we will fight and we will win this... together." he said, trying more to convince himself than Merlin.

A sharp knock from the door interrupted their moment. Without waiting for an answer, Severus Snape walked into the room.

"Well, after the happy news, I would like to thank the two of you for making this potion even more of a hassle to brew." he sneered.

Arthur rolled his eyes, "It’s not like we even knew it was possible for Merlin to get pregnant."

Severus ignored the comment handing the now finished potion to Merlin, "This will last for the next six months before you change back. Just in time for your detention."

"Professor," Merlin asked, "what is a detention?"

"I believe you will find out when you go to Dolores’ office tomorrow night."

"We don’t know where that is." Merlin said.

"I’ll get Mr. Potter to show you then. He should know where it is by now, considering how often he goes there." Severus stated, leaving the room with his robes billowing behind him.

"Is it just me, or does he seem overly dramatic to you?" Arthur asked, staring at the now vacant spot.

"I believe he’s just had a hard time." Merlin said sympathetically. "I also love how he did that with his robes... your cloak does that sometimes. When you are angry and swirl as you turn away it goes like that."

Arthur raised his brow, "Oh? So does this mean I should do that more often?"

"Oh yeah." Merlin smiled as he buried his face in Arthur’s neck. He lifted up the bottle and opened it, then sniffed. "Ugh, it smells worse than one of Gaius’!" Merlin groaned.

Arthur laughed, "We’ll have dinner after we drink it, then." Merlin looked up and stared at Arthur’s face. After a few minutes of awkward staring Arthur asked, "What?"

"I like your face," Merlin sighed, "but I won’t get to see this one for six whole months! I’m taking it in."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I don’t believe I’ll look much different, just younger."

Merlin poked his cheek, "I like this one." He continued to poke Arthur’s cheek.

"Will you stop that?" he said, swatting Merlin’s hand away. Merlin pouted, "I will force that potion down your throat if you don’t take it now."

"Well! Apparently you won’t miss my face. Arthur Pendragon, you are breaking my poor, poor heart!" Merlin joked.

"My bad," he said, "next time shall I attack your face with my finger?"

"It was not an attack!"

"Merlin, can we please just take the potion?"

"What potion?" he asked, not wanting to put that horrid thing into his body.

"Merlin" Arthur growled. Merlin threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"Fine, you first in case it’s poisoned."

Arthur rolled his eyes, muttering, "Then all your hard work would be for nothing." and drinking it in one gulp. Merlin hesitantly followed suit.

Taking it in one swig, he yelped, "It’s soooo gross!"

Arthur laughed at Merlin’s pinched face, "Come now, I’m sure you’ve had worse."

"Please don’t remind me." Merlin said, setting the bottle down and burrowing further into Arthur.

"Wonder if the change will be right away. I hope that Snape knows what he is doing."

"Arthur he was in one of the books I found in the restricted section, he is an excellent potions master, one of the very best. Of course it also says he is a death eater."

"A death eater? Sound revolting, what is it?"

"They are not nice people, apparently there was this evil wizard called Voldemort and he had wizards and witches who he called his death eaters, or followers. They would do his bidding and terrorise and kill people." Merlin said the last part in a whisper.

"Terrorises and kills people? And we just drank something he made!" Arthur helped Merlin up before standing up himself. "We are going to see this Headmaster I am not happy about this at all, we could have just drank something that would do the trick and then kill us! You know if this Snape is how you have read, why is he - of all places - living in a school?"

**There you go, hope everyone enjoyed. See you guys Tuesday! :P**

 


	8. Transformation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

** _Chapter 8_ **

Before they got to the portrait hole it opened and Harry and Draco stepped in.

"Severus sent us, we hear you got detention." Draco said.

Harry frowned, noticing Merlin with his hand on his husband’s chest trying to calm him down, "What’s gone off?"

"I read in one of the books that Severus was a Death Eater and read all what they did. How they terrorised and killed people, and we have just drank something that he has made!"

"Is that all?" Draco asked.

"All!?" Arthur yelled.

"You have another hour for the potion to work, we will tell you everything. Severus is my godfather and what he used to be was the group of people that Harry has fought all his life, despite him only being sixteen, and we know all about them. Please let us tell you all we know about death eaters and Severus’ story and if you are still not happy, we will take you to Dumbledore and as a last resort. If it comes to that, Severus will take a truth serum and answer your questions and end your doubts." Draco explained calmly.

Arthur looked at Merlin who stared back into his eyes, "Please Arthur, who better to tell us then one of those who know him so well."

When Arthur sighed and turned back around to sit down, Harry leaned over to Draco to whisper in his ear, "You know Severus as well as I do, better even. He won't take truth serum willingly."

"He might if it is Merlin who has doubts." Draco whispered back and walked over with Harry where, for the next hour, they sat and explained everything to Arthur and Merlin. After they finished Arthur and Merlin were appeased and accepted that Severus was not, in fact, trying to kill them.

"So when will we know if the potions worked or changing us?" Arthur asked.

"Well, we don’t know, we’ve never had to take it." Draco said.

"Oh my gods!" Merlin exclaimed, staring between Arthur and Draco.

"What?" Arthur asked worriedly.

"The three of you are so much alike!"

"Three of us?" Harry asked.

Merlin shook his head, "Not you, Draco, Professor Snape, and Arthur. They’re all the exact same!"

"Excuse me, and how am I like them?" Arthur asked, slightly offended.

"You’re all a bunch of stuck up prats!" Merlin said, bursting into laughter. Harry quickly followed suit, Merlin had a point.

"Excuse me!" Draco said angrily, "I am not a prat."

"Yes you are." Harry said.

"Am not!"

"I’m sorry, but it must be so. For the Great Merlin has spoken!" Harry said. Draco pouted and Merlin blushed. He wasn’t used to being thought of as great.

"Are you not going to say anything? No sticking up for yourself?" Draco directed at Arthur.

Arthur only shrugged, "The man’s called me worse before, sometimes I don’t even know what the word means! But a prat is the most usual insult, I’m quite used to it."

"I think that’s sad." Draco said with a hard glare.

"How so?"

"Shouldn’t you, I don’t know, stick up for yourself?"

"Are you saying that sometimes throwing him into the dungeons isn’t enough?" Arthur said back venomously. He still felt bad for doing that to Merlin sometimes. "It’s not as if he is trying to actually attack you or hurt your feelings. It is humbling, actually, to have someone put you back in your place and to tell you no person is better than another. No matter their status."

"Arthur, it’s okay, he means no harm with what he says." Merlin said, trying to calm his husband. Sometimes Arthur got overly protective, but Merlin usually calmed him down before he completely exploded. Arthur took a few deep breaths, Merlin was right, the kid wasn’t even being mean to Merlin, for God's sake!

"Oh, no. Let him continue, Draco is a right prat sometimes." Harry said.

"Excuse me?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Don’t worry, I love you all the same, though I still do wonder why sometimes." Harry joked.

"No one could resist me." Draco said matter of factly.

"Oh yes, that must’ve slipped my mind." Harry replied dryly.

"I suppose I must mention that I love you as well." Draco said. Harry smiled, leaning over and kissing his boyfriend on the cheek.

"Much better." he whispered, laying his head on Draco’s shoulder. "Since you two are starting classes tomorrow, McGonagall gave us your schedules. You’ll need to come to the Great Hall around seven and you will be sitting with me at the Gryffindor table and I’ll show you to your classes." They nodded.

"Where is that?" Merlin asked.

"The giant hall at the front of the school, go through the open doors where tables will be and we’re second on the right."

Merlin nodded, "Okay, got it." he said, hoping he’d remember, it took forever just learning to get around Camelot’s castle.

Harry gave a yawn, he hadn’t slept well the past night. Draco looked over and gave a soft smile to the younger man. He stood and pulled Harry up behind him, "I believe we should go and get some sleep." he said to Arthur and Merlin, pulling Harry out.

After they had gone Arthur went to have a shower while Merlin started to get undressed, just as he had finished a small elf popped into the living area making Merlin yell, "What is that?!"

Arthur, who heard his husband yell, ran out into the living room, fist raised in the air only to pause when he saw Merlin standing there staring at something that looked withered and old.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Merlin asked again.

"Me is Gippy, me is elf."

Arthur hurried over and grabbed a cushion to cover himself, "Where we have people as servants, love, they have elfs." he explained.

"Madam Pince is telling me to be giving you these." Gippy said handing the books over to a still stunned Merlin. "Just be calling my name when you is finished with them and Gippy be taking them back."

Merlin looked up at Arthur when the elf disappeared, "Elfs?"

"Yes love. Good job it was an elf and not a person, would have been more embarrassing." he said as he dropped the cushion and headed back to finish his shower.

Twenty minutes later, Arthur stepped back into the living area and found, for the second time that day, Merlin with a book. Only this time his head was using it as a pillow as he was fast asleep.

He picked Merlin up as carefully as he could and carried him to bed, covering his husband up and placing a kiss on his head. It wasn't long before Arthur was fast asleep along with him.

The next morning, Merlin woke up and scrambled back when he saw someone who looked only about sixteen years old lying next to him fast asleep. For a second Merlin panicked until he looked closely and saw that it was Arthur. He looked the same, but the stubble was gone, his face looked younger, and he looked as though he didn't have a care in the world.

"Arthur?" reaching over Merlin gently shook his husband. "Arthur wake up."

Arthur moaned and opened his eyes, jumping back and off the bed when he spotted Merlin, "I only know of two students. Harry and Draco and you are not either, who are you and what are you doing in my rooms?"

"I am not Draco or Harry. I am Merlin, a sixteen year old Merlin and I am in these rooms as they are also my rooms."

Arthur looked closely and placed his hands on Merlin’s face, "It worked?"

Merlin laughed, "Yes it did. So this is what you looked like when you were sixteen."

Arthur smiled, "Looking at you I can tell you have only got more gorgeous as you got older."


	9. Detention

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 9** _

After they had dressed they made their way down to the great hall. Twenty minutes later Arthur slammed yet another door.

"No good slamming doors Arthur."

"Oh this is stupid, he said the great hall is on the ground floor. What floor is this?"

"Well I see stairs leading down over there so I am guessing this isn't the ground floor."

Arthur lifted his hand up and pointed at Merlin, "You tell anyone this and I will deny everything." he said making his husband laugh.

Walking down the stairs they stopped in front of Harry who smiled, "Hey, I thought I would wait here and go in with you."

"You know it is us?"

"Yes. I probably wouldn't have if I hadn't seen you before but you look just like younger versions of yourself." Harry explained as he walked into the Great Hall with Arthur and Merlin following.

"You need to think of new names as well, everyone here knows of you both. Arthur is fine but you will have to make up a last name. Merlin you need a whole new name."

"We have to think of whole new names?" Arthur asked, "Surely it’s too early to think!"

"Only for you." Merlin mumbled, ducking away as Arthur turned to whack him. "Well, since Arthur and Draco look - and act - alike, why don’t they be relatives? They can share a last name." Merlin suggested. A small light bulb popped into Harry’s brain.

"Speaking of relatives, Professor Snape, who is a very private man, spoke of how you two looked oddly alike." not that Snape really said anything at all to Harry, "You could be his nephew and share that last name."

"And he came up with this idea?" Merlin asked skeptically.

"Oh, yeah. You’ll be fine, except for the first name."

"Martin!" Arthur exclaimed, "See, I can think in the mornings, idiot. I just choose not to." he said sticking his tongue out at him. Merlin just rolled his eyes.

"Martin Snape. All right, it’s settled, breakfast anyone?" Harry asked.

The two men nodded, Merlin hungrier than usual. Harry led the way down to the hall, wondering exactly how much of these foods would be foreign to the time travelers. He had to admit that he was excited to see some sure-to-be hilarious reactions.

Not long after they had started to eat Professor Dumbledore got everyone’s attention, "We have two new students among us today. At the moment they are at the Gryffindor table with Mr. Potter. Please boys stand and introduce yourselves."

Arthur stood up first and cleared his throat, "Hello, my name is Arthur Malfoy. As you are already guessing yes I am related to the only other Malfoy here, Draco is my cousin. We, that is me and my parents, went into hiding as we supported the light and have only just come out of hiding now that we know the Death Eaters are no longer after us."

"Father might still be looking for you though cus." Draco shouted. As soon as Arthur had said his fake last name Draco looked straight at Harry who nodded slightly for him to go along with it.

When Arthur sat down Merlin stood up, "Hi. My name is Martin, my back story is basically the same as Arthur’s here. My uncle knew I would be in danger as he had had to act as though he was close to the Dark Lord. My Uncle was afraid that if He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named found out about me, he would want me to be marked. My Uncle didn't want his only nephew to go through that so, with the help of our headmaster, I stayed safe."

"Your Uncle was a death eater?" a student shouted.

Merlin turned to face the one that shouted, "Uncle Severus was never truly on the Dark Lord's side."

"Uncle?!" came an uproar of voices, all of them drowned out though by Severus’.

"Nephew?!"

Severus turned to look at his godson, who shrugged his shoulders with a smirk.

Severus pushed his chair back and walked down between the aisles stopping when he reached Merlin, "A word in private, if you will, nephew of mine." he said through gritted teeth. "Potter and Malfoy too."

"Which Malfoy are you talking about there Professor?" Draco, who was over on the next table, asked.

"Both of you!" he snapped, stalking out of the Great hall.

Merlin sighed and looked at Arthur, "Love it when you do that with your cloak." he whispered.

"Time and place love." Arthur whispered as they walked out of the great hall. Draco came over to them and walked behind Severus, next to Harry, bumping his arm, almost shoving him. Harry pushed back.

"Watch who you are shoving, Malfoy."

"Oh, I do, and all I see is ugly. Sick of seeing it."

"If you are so sick of seeing ugly then put your hand held mirror down." Harry snapped.

"Enough!" Severus snapped as he led them all from the hall and into a side room.

"Why are you both always fighting." Arthur asked.

"Potter and Draco have been fighting since they met, they started seeing each other and thought they are best to carry on pretending they hate each other as they don't know how everyone will take their news."

Draco looked at his godfather, "How?"

"I have been a spy for over twenty years and fooled one of the darkest wizards of our time, you can not fool me."

"But we always call each other names when in public." Harry said.

"Your eyes don't agree with what comes out of your mouth Potter." Severus snapped as he folded his arms. "Now someone tell me whose stupid idea it was to have Merlin as my nephew."

"Yours." Merlin said.

"Excuse me?"

"Well we were told we needed new names and that Arthur could keep his first name, but I had to change both of mine. Arthur suggested Martin and Harry said that you suggested my last name be yours and I am your nephew as no one will question it because you don't talk about your private life." Merlin explained.

"Oh did he?" Severus said, slowly turning to glare at Harry. "Merlin, Arthur you can go. I just need a word with my godson and his bad choice in partner."

"But -"

"Now, or I will give you both detention."

"Again with detention thing." Arthur mumbled as he held the door open for Merlin, who walked out, Arthur following and closing the door behind him.

"You both have exactly one minute to explain yourselves."

"Well I thought why not with Merlin, I mean it makes sense. You both have dark hair and are pale." Harry said.

"And that is all you based it on Potter? I could say everyone in the world who has ginger hair must be a Weasley!" Severus sighed and looked at his godson. "Out of all the people why did you pick Potter to go out with?"

"I love him."

"Oh spare me. You both will serve a weeks detention."

"Me?" Draco screeched. "It was Harry’s plan."

"But you went along with it. Your detentions starts tonight." he said and swept from the room.

"We don’t even know where to meet!" Draco yelled.

Harry slapped his arm, "Please don’t provoke him. When it comes to me, he’ll give a months worth of detention."

"What exactly did you do to him again?"

"Pretty sure it’s because I allowed myself to be born. Can you believe it?! How dare I?!"

"Absurd!" Draco cried, gathering Harry in his arms. "How dare you allow such a wonderful, stunning person walk this earth?!"

Harry blushed, "Am not." he said quietly.

"Oh, yes. Yes you are." Draco said, kissing him when he opened his mouth to argue.

O_o

Harry and Draco led Arthur and Merlin towards Umbridge’s rooms. They were silent, Harry and Draco because they really didn’t want detention and Arthur and Merlin because they were still amazed at the wonderous and open displays of purely good magic. Soon they reached a door and Harry and Draco stopped.

"Okay, well go through here, up the stairs inside, and into the door at the top." Harry said.

Merlin nodded, looking at the other two, "I thought you had detention too."

"Yes, well ours is with Professor Snape. He likes to deal with his victims himself."

"Don’t overreact." Draco said, rolling his eyes.

"If Snape hated you, you would understand that I was underreacting!"

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s hand as they watched the younger two walkaway, "Remind you of anyone?" he whispered.

"Ringing a bell." Merlin whispered back with a soft smile. He pulled Arthur inside, quickly heading up the stairs and knocked on the door. When they heard a strange "Tut tut!" from inside they let themselves in.

"Ah! You two." she said looking them over. Her eyes stopped on their grasped hands and they heard the strange noise again followed by an unhappy sigh. "What have I said? I don’t want any abnormalities in this school!"

"Abnormalities?" Merlin asked.

"Two men should not be together, it is wrong and disgusting! I will have none of it at my school."

"It is perfectly fine for me to be with Arthur! And when I checked, the school belonged to Albus Dumbledore, not you." Merlin said hotly. He hated having to deal with this prejudice, they’d had it enough from Uther (the moments he was more clear) and Agravaine. It took long enough for Arthur to stop believing his people wouldn’t riot if he married Merlin publically, he didn’t need this woman to set them back now.

"That’ll be another weeks worth of detention for you Mr. Snape. Now keep your mouths shut, both of you, and sit down. You will be writing sentences, I’ll tell you when to stop. Write ‘My way of living is wrong’, Mr. Snape and ‘I will not speak rudely to my betters’ Mr. Malfoy."

Arthur felt rage boil inside him, he opened his mouth to defend Merlin. How dare this despicable scum make Merlin write such a foul thing? But Merlin elbowed him underneath the desk and shook his head. Arthur did not need to get himself into trouble as well.


	10. The Blood Quill

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 10** _

Throughout the detention Arthur had to continually hold himself back from running that woman through with his sword. It took everything he had, which was basically Merlin shooting him with glares, to not hurt her, and in all honesty, even though Merlin looked and acted sweet, if someone got on his bad side they would most likely end up outside of town butt naked. And yes, that had happened once or twice, and those times may or may not have included Arthur once.

When they were finally let out Arthur was seething with anger and was about to turn to Merlin to vent when he noticed how tired he looked. His face was pale with bags under his eyes, and he was slouching and shuffling his feet. Arthur knew that Merlin was not this tired when they first got to detention.

"Hey, baby, what’s wrong?" Arthur asked, concern lacing his voice. He stopped and Merlin stumbled into him, almost falling to the floor had Arthur not caught him around the waist.

"Nothing, I’m just-" Merlin cut himself off with a yawn, "tired." he finished, eyes drooping.

Arthur put his hand to his husband's forehead, no fever, "You weren’t like this a few hours ago Merlin. What did you do?"

"Who said I did anything?" Merlin asked trying to sound defensive, but it just came out dejected.

"Please sweetheart, did someone else do this?"

Merlin sighed, "I just, I just-" tears began to form in his eyes.

"Merlin, it’s okay, it’s okay. You just need some sleep. Tell me what’s wrong. Please?" Arthur asked trying to calm the now shaking man down. He felt that this might be a mixture of exhaustion and maybe pregnancy hormones?

Arthur pulled Merlin to his chest and Merlin clutched at his shirt, burrowing his head into Arthur’s chest.

"Those things that we wrote with weren’t normal. My hand stung when I started writing, and the markings were off. They didn’t look like they would in Camelot or in the ones we used today. I realized that we were writing with our own blood and I couldn’t let you do that to yourself. So I used my magic to make the ink seem the same, but with no magical effects to your body."

"Only to me?" Arthur asked. He sighed when Merlin nodded, grabbing his hand to look at it. He felt a rage that only came when he faced those who had threatened Merlin, which had mostly come when they’d declared that they were together. On Merlin’s hand was a deep cut, or series of cuts that said:

"My way of living is wrong."

"Merlin, why did you let her do this to you?" Arthur asked, eyes watering. Merlin had stood up and taken so much for them to be together, and now he had a mark on his hand to constantly remind him that him being in love with Arthur was wrong?

"Well," he mumbled sluggishly into Arthur’s chest, "using my magic on you, as well as the simple spells all day, seem to have worn me out. I don’t know why, all of this was nothing, I could do way more of I wanted to! Why is it not working properly now Arthur?!" Merlin asked, seeming slightly on the verge of hysterics.

"Shh, don’t worry. You’re pregnant, remember? All your magic is going to the baby. You can’t work yourself that hard any more. You’ll have to limit your magic use." Arthur said quietly, beginning to rock them back and forth. "We should be heading back. Can you walk?" he felt Merlin nod, but when he pulled away and started walking, Merlin stumbled again. Arthur gave a small chuckle and picked him up bridal style and walked them to their rooms.

Thankfully it seemed that all the students were already in their dormitories, as well as the teachers, and they didn’t run into anybody. Arthur quietly entered their room and slipped Merlin into the bed, pulling off his shoes and clothes as softly as possible. Arthur did the same to himself before laying next to Merlin and pulling him against his chest. He gave a small smile as Merlin snuffled and furrowed his head in the crook of Arthur’s neck, curling against the warmth of his husband.

Arthur woke with a start as Merlin lunged out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Arthur quickly followed, opening the door that was slammed behind Merlin’s mad dashing. He found Merlin hunched over the toilet heaving the contents of his stomach. Arthur walked forward but Merlin kept him back.

"No, please, I don’t want you to see me like this." he whined weekly. Arthur walked forwards again and knelt by Merlin, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Baby, I love you. I really don’t care how you look, you can be nothing but perfect in my eyes." Arthur said with a smile, "Besides, as your husband it is my duty to make you feel better. Should I ask for Madame Pomfrey? Do you think it was something you ate?" Merlin opened his mouth to answer but quickly turned to the toilet as he heaved again, nothing coming out.

"I’m fine." Merlin argued still bent over the toilet, "I had the same thing you had yesterday Arthur, it wasn’t the food. I probably just caught something."

"I’m getting Pomfrey." Arthur stated, getting up and pulling Merlin up with him. The younger man leaned tiredly on Arthur. He dragged him back to the bad laying him down, ignoring Merlin’s protests of being okay.

Arthur headed to the bedroom door and almost opened it when he heard a knock from the other side. He sighed, not really wanting to deal with anyone right now but opened it all the same. Harry stood on the other side with the girl, Hermione, and a red headed boy he didn’t recognize.

"Hey!" Harry said with a smile, "I didn't see you guys in the hallways, so I thought I’d check to see if you were still here and we could all walk down to the Great Hall together. This is Hermione and Ron by the way. I didn’t get a chance to introduce you guys yesterday because you and Merlin were taken by the teachers to set up your schedule and get settled in."

Arthur groaned, "That school thing is going on today too?"

Hermione gave him a disapproving look and opened her mouth but Ron jumped in and said, "I know! And every day we get even more homework and still have to wake up early! The food’s good though."

Arthur gave him a seepish smile, "Look, I don’t really care right now. Merlin’s sick, do you know the fastest way to get to Madame Pomfrey?"

"Wow, he spends more time with her than I have!" Harry said impressed.

"Yeah, and he spends every other weekend in there." Ron added.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Boys. I’m sorry, Arthur, what’s wrong with him? Why don’t you try floo?"

"Floo?" he asked skeptically.

"Hermione, no. I remember the first time I used floo. I will never wish that experience on anybody." Harry said with distaste.

"Except Malfoy." Ron said, a blissful look on his face. Harry didn’t say anything, deciding to stare at the wall instead. "Hey! Why don’t you have the house elves contact her? That way you don’t have to keep running up and down. She knows how to use the floo network."

"That could work," Hermione began, "but the house elves-"

"It’s settled! Let’s use elves!" Harry interrupted, clapping his hands. "You know how to get them?"

"Yes." Arthur said.

"Well we should head down to breakfast before the food is gone." Harry said turning and waving goodbye.

Arthur shut the door and called the house elf like Ron had suggested. Peppy, the first house elf Arthur had met, instantly popped in.

"How cans Peppy help yous?" She asked with a low bow.

"Erm, can you please get Madame Pomfrey and tell her Merlin is sick."

"Of course, whats is the problem? So the Pomfrey wills know."

"Oh, well, he woke this morning and threw up."

"Okays, I will gets Pomfrey." she said, and with a snap of her fingers, she was gone. A minute later she was back. "Madame Pomfrey says it was mornings sickness froms the baby. She also says that he should stay heres and I is to care for him while you gos to school. Shes also says that this was the firsts sign that he accepts the baby. Now gos!" she said, pushing him out the door and dressing him in the same instant. Arthur couldn’t help but worry, his thoughts never leaving Merlin as he made his way down to the Great Hall.

Arthur sighed as he entered the Great Hall. Why did this school thing have to be every day? And why did he have to go for these lessons? He couldn't do anything in them as he had no magic. He sat down next to Harry and started to help himself to some food.

"How is Merlin?" Harry asked.

"It’s morning sickness, and apparently having that means his body has accepted the baby. I don't know whether that is a good thing or not as this could kill him."

"You will get through this Arthur." Harry said.

When Ron and Hermione left, Draco came and sat by Arthur, "How was detention?"

"I hate that freaking woman! I want to run her through with my sword. She made us write lines. It wasn't until after when I saw how tired Merlin was that I realized she made us use this special quill, the ink we wrote with was our own blood. It hasn't scarred me as Merlin used his magic, but with him still being weak he couldn't do it for himself, so he now has a scar on him saying ‘My way of living is wrong’."

Draco gasped, "Blood quill? They are illegal." he said as he stood up.

Arthur watched him storm over to the head table and talk to Severus, "Why is he so angry?"

"He still hates the fact that she did it to me. She refused to believe the truth so her and the minister claimed that I was an attention seeking brat and Dumbledore was insane and no longer fit to run the school."

"What did she do to you?"

Harry held out his left hand and made a fist showing Arthur the words "I must not tell lies."


	11. Severus Snape

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 11** _

The harsh scraping of a chair had Harry and Arthur looking up at the head table to see Severus standing and walking over to Dumbledore with Draco following. After a few words Dumbledore got up and walked over to Umbridge.

"I will have order and no nonsense in my classroom, Dumbledore." Umbridge said, loud enough to make the hall go silent.

"We all will, Umbridge, I am not talking about that. I am talking about your punishments in your detentions, they are unnecessary, not called for, and not to mention illegal." Severus snapped.

"Well, I am a ministry official, and I’m sure Fudge won’t mind considering the disorder around here. Remember that I hold a higher position since last years events, Dumbledore." she said, referring to his tried capture and arrest. "It would only be too easy to send you back."

Scowling, Dumbledore whispered something to Severus who nodded and headed down the tables and stopped when he reached Arthur and Harry.

"Where is..." Severus stopped when he looked around and saw they were being watched, "my nephew."

"In our rooms, he isn't well. Madam Pomfrey said he is to stay in bed today."

With a nod Severus left the hall. Arthur looked up at Draco, thanking him before following Severus.

Merlin was just drifting off to sleep when the door opened and he heard footsteps getting closer to the door.

"Arthur?" Merlin said in a muffled voice, head covered by the comforters.

"No." Severus answered as he opened the door. "It’s your ‘Uncle Severus,’ may I see your hand?"

Merlin sat up and held out his left hand which Severus took, ignoring Arthur, Harry and Draco who just walked in.

"Draco came and told me and I had words with the Headmaster, but I fear, since the events of last year, she still holds a higher power. Though we will try to not allow students into her detentions best we can"

"Thank you." Merlin said.

"You're welcome. I can give you a potion and a salve that will heal this. You will have a scar but as powerful as you are I have no doubt whatsoever that you could get rid of the scarring once you have full power once more."

"Thank you Severus."

"Again, you are welcome. I can make a potion that will stop your morning sickness. I will give it to Arthur to give you once class is over. I expect to see you back in class tomorrow."

"Yes, Severus."

Severus agreed and with a final nod to Harry, Draco, and Arthur, he left.

"In the five _days_ you have been here Snape has done something to you he has never done to me in the five _years_ I have been here." Harry said.

"What’s that?" Arthur asked.

"Be nice."

"Severus is nice. I keep telling you that." Draco said.

"He is your godfather. Of course he is nice to you."

"Don't you mean ‘father’? He has been more of a father to me than Lucius ever was. Severus has done what Lucius never has."

"What’s that?" Merlin asked.

"Love and care for me."

"I love and care for you." Harry said putting his arm around Draco.

"Yeah, you also -"

"Do not finish that sentence Draco." Severus said as he walked over to Merlin and handed him a potion and salve. "I thought it best that you have them now rather than later. Rub this salve on every two hours."

"Thank you Severus." Merlin said as he took the small tin from the potions master.

Severus turned to face Arthur, Draco, and Harry, "Class is in five minutes, why are you all still here?"

"We aren't. We’re going." Harry said heading for the door along with Draco, reaching back and grabbing Arthur, pulling him along with them.

When classes were over, instead of going to lunch before the afternoon classes started, Arthur went back to his and Merlin’s room and found his husband looking slightly better than he did that morning, sitting on the settee surrounded by books.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up, "I know you know as well as I that this morning sickness means my body has accepted the pregnancy. I won't let this beat me Arthur. I will give birth and we will get back to Camelot and rule until we are old and grey."

Arthur smiled and joined his husband on the settee, putting his arm around him, he kissed the side of his head, "I love you Merlin."

"I love you too Arthur."

The next day found Merlin back in classes, having potions first. Merlin was there five minutes before the lesson even began.

"I encourage you to let your eagerness for coming early rub off on others, particularly towards Potter, it seems going out with my godson has done nothing to change his tardiness."

Merlin laughed a little, "I just wanted to thank you again for the potions and have a couple of questions if that is alright."

"Of course."

"The potion you gave me, it has not only stopped the morning sickness it has made me feel even better than I have felt since I got here."

"Better how?"

"My magic, it feels as though it is getting stronger."

"Merlin, back in your time, how often do you use magic?"

"All day, every day."

"Since two nights ago, when you used your magic to save Arthur from scarring, have you used it?"

Merlin frowned while thinking before looking up, "No. I stayed in my rooms all day and rested, had the elf get me whatever I needed and took my potion every two hours like you said."

Severus nodded, "Merlin, you are the most powerful wizard of our time, and although your magic is different from ours it is intertwined with your body like ours. When a body has been injured it needs rest to heal and get stronger, your magic is, no doubt, the same."

"So, the less I use my magic the faster it heals and gets stronger?"

"I believe so. It was you using your magic to help Arthur that weakened and tired you and after taking that potion every two hours and not using your magic it is starting to get stronger. With how powerful you are, Merlin, this process will be a long one."

"Thank you." Merlin beamed and hugged the shocked potions master.

"You might be one of those people who show emotion and like to hug but I don't. Kindly remove yourself from my person and I will continue to help you."

Merlin stepped back, "Thank you."

Severus nodded just as students started heading towards them, Arthur being the first.

"There you are. Everything okay?" he asked his husband.

"Of course." Merlin answered, giving Arthur a look that said he would tell him later.

Walking into class Arthur and Merlin sat at the front, their table right in front of Severus’ desk.

"You will all be needing your wands for this class as the potion you will be making requires magic." Severus flicked his wand. "Ingredients and instructions are on the board, begin."

"Severus." Arthur whispered.

"Professor Snape in class, or Sir."

Arthur sighed, "Professor Snape?"

"Yes?"

"I can't do this potion, I don't have any magic."

"How very perceptive of you Arthur." Severus said before placing his hands on the desk and leaning in close to Arthur. "Why do you think I have seated you both here? You do the potion I do the magic. Hurry up and start you only have one hour." he said before walking away.

Arthur watched him go before turning to his husband, "Why is he nice and helpful to you and not me?"

"I am Merlin, the greatest sorcerer to have lived, you are just a King."

"A King that could have killed you when finding out about your magic."

"But you wouldn't do that, you love me too much."

Arthur smiled, "Too right I do."

"Okay,okay. Break it up, your loviness is disturbing me." Snape snapped.

Arthur just gave him a begrudging look and turned to Merlin, pulling him in for a long, sweet kiss. A few people cheered and whistled - which Arthur had no clue why - while others gasped or looked away blushing.

When he pulled away he was happy to note that Severus seemed unnerved slightly. He looked over at Merlin, who was still looking at him with a distant, dreamy expression. Arthur smiled, leaning down to nudge the other’s nose with his, bringing Merlin back, who looked around flushing before staring at his lap, but Arthur saw the pleased smile he was unsuccessfully trying to hide.

He remembered doing that in Camelot every once in awhile during a meeting, or while addressing the crowd from his balcony. Merlin’s reaction was always the same. The cute dazed look then the embarrassment, but he was always happy when Arthur publically showed his affection telling people exactly who Merlin belonged to.

"Well…" Severus began, "shall we continue?" he directed at Arthur, who pleasantly smiled back.

"Of course, your class professor."

Severus sighed, this was going to be a long day.

As they entered into the D.A.D.A. classroom, Merlin felt his hand twitch slightly. He took a seat in the back of the room, Arthur following. Merlin wasn’t sure what exactly they were going to do in this class since he couldn’t do magic. The rest of the teachers were aware of their situation, but he knew Umbridge was definitely not in said loop.

He watched the other students come in and sit down, all automatically pulling out their books. He was about to follow suit when she walked into the classroom and instantly went toward him.

"Mr. Snape, I expect you to be prepared for my class as soon as it starts. This is your only and final warning." she snapped and walked away. "The page number is on the board!" she said. Merlin sighed with relief, so no magic for now.

When class finished he packed up his back and began to walk towards the door. He was stopped when he heard Umbridge calling his name. He turned around and the students began to brush past him, all trying to escape her except the Golden Trio and Arthur.

"You four may go. I wish to speak with Martin." she said.

Arthur edged closer, grabbing Merlin’s hand, "I don’t want to leave him."

Her face turned to that of disgust, "Get your hands off him!" she snapped, "Now get out before I decide to punish you all."

Arthur wanted to argue again, but Merlin nudged him, "Just go. I’ll be fine." He gave Merlin his best spare-me look before slowly leaving behind the retreating forms of the other three.

Merlin walked up to her yet still kept a safe amount of distance.

"First off, you are to break apart with your boyfriend, I don’t want this continuing. Second, you better be prepared for class next time or it’ll be another detention, and thirdly, and my main point. Where were you and him last night? I went through my nightly rounds with the houses and didn’t find hide nor tail of you two."

"We have different rooms. Since we transferred and didn’t get sorted into houses," he was now thankful he’d decided to read up on this school, "we have non-house dorms."

"You share a dorm?"

"Yes, there’s no need to have two separate dorms, it does have two different rooms." he explained calmly, not wanting to get another detention, but he'd known people like these. They would look for any tiny flaw and exploit it.

"Well, that just won’t do, now will it? I’ll have to speak to the Headmaster."

"I don’t think he can change it, the foundation won’t allow us to be in any specific dorm since it’s too late. The only place the castle will let us stay are those rooms." Merlin explained.

"Then you two are getting separate dorms. Don’t think I don’t know what sinful things you two will do behind closed doors."

"It is not a sin to be with Arthur and what we do behind closed doors is our business!" Merlin snapped, getting tired of her telling him he was wrong to exist, to love another person.

"Well, that’ll be another detention for you to add on to your week, Mr. Snape." she said, an obvious hint of glee shining in her eyes.

"Dumbledore knows what you do now and you will get in trouble." he said, regaining his calm.

"Oh, the minister is a personal friend of mine, he will allow me the use of whatever disciplines necessary to bring this school back under his control. See you tonight, Mr. Snape." she said before turning and walking up the stairs to her office.


	12. Broom Riding and Fun

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 12** _

Merlin walked out of the classroom to see Arthur standing there, waiting along with Draco and Harry.

"What did she want?" Arthur asked.

"To give me detention. I am to serve it tonight."

"Who with?" Draco asked.

"With her."

"She can't do that, she isn't allowed." Harry said.

"Well apparently she can. she said the ministry will allow her to carry out whatever punishment she says is necessary. Look, I don't care I am too tired, I’m just going to go and have a sleep before evening meal and then I will go to this stupid detention."

Just before the evening meal Severus Snape looked up from a potion he was doing for Poppy when his door opened.

"Do you not understand the meaning of knocking Mister Potter?" he asked without looking up.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Out of all the students in this school you are the only one stupid enough to interrupt me and my work without so much of a knock on my door. What is it?"

"It’s Merlin. Umbridge kept him behind and gave him detention saying she has the ministry on her side and she can do whatever punishment she sees fit."

"When?"

"After dinner."

"Thank you, Mister Potter, you may go."

After dinner Merlin walked into Umbridge’s office to see her sitting at her desk.

"You will be doing lines again, Mister Snape. You will write ‘My way of thinking is abnormal and disgusting.’ The special quill and paper is there, get on with it." she spat.

Merlin sighed and walked over to the table and sat down. He picked up the quill and was about to touch the parchment when the door banged open, making him jump and look behind him to see Severus Snape walk in and come to a stop when he reached his side.

Severus picked up the pink quill and snapped it in half, "Neither I nor Albus care when you say you have the ministry on your side. The school isn't run by the ministry it is run by the Headmaster and while you teach here you will follow his rules not Fudge’s."

He took out a golden quill and handed it to Merlin, "You are to use this and Headmaster Dumbledore says you are to write ‘you will not have order.’ You only have to write that a dozen times and then you can leave Martin. You were given no real or proper reason for detention, therefore, they don't count."

"How dare you!" Umbridge screeched.

"You gave him detention to write lines and that is what he is doing."

Merlin used the golden quill and wrote ‘I will not have order.’ Once he was finished he stood up and handed the parchment over to Severus who quietly told him to look at Umbridge.

Merlin looked up at Umbridge and couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him.

"What are you laughing at boy? You will stop this nonsense at once! I will have order!"

Saying that made Merlin burst into another fit of giggles, "Thank you Professor Snape." he said as he left, not being able to resist looking back once he got to the door. Across Umbridge’s forehead in capital letters had the words in bright pink: ‘I will not have order’.

"Will she see that when she looks into a mirror?" Merlin asked once he and Severus had left.

"No. It is only visible to everyone but her. Of course she will have it removed when she returns to the ministry but if she doesn't say that she will have order at the ministry then no one will know."

"Who told you I have detention?"

"Potter." Severus stopped when they reached the rooms Merlin shared with Arthur. "No doubt my godson and his boyfriend are in there waiting to see how it went. You may tell them what happened and also remind them that I am patrolling tonight and if I see either of them out after curfew I will be giving out my own detentions."

The following day was quidditch, Hufflepuff vs Gryffindor. Merlin and Arthur, not knowing what quidditch was and wondering what most of the students were excited about, asked Draco about it. He told them to sit with him during the game and he would explain it all.

Throughout the game Arthur asked question after question where Merlin just sat and watched in awe, not taking his eyes off the game. When the crowd jumped up and cheered Merlin frowned when he saw the players heading towards the ground.

"What’s going on?" he asked.

"The game is over, Harry caught the snitch, as usual." Draco said as he stood along with Arthur. Both of them started to move along with the rest of the students, Arthur stopping when he realised Merlin wasn't following them, turning back he saw his husband still looking at the pitch.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked as he made his way back to his husband, Draco behind him. "What’s wrong?"

Merlin turned to look at Arthur, "I want to fly on one of those."

Arthur’s jaw dropped, "Merlin, you are pregnant, I am not having you flying on one of those... those sticks!"

"Sticks? Arthur they are brooms and very safe, otherwise they wouldn't allow us to fly on them. How about we wait for Harry and I take one of you up on my broom and Harry takes the other one up?" Draco suggested.

Arthur was about to say no when he saw the look his husband gave him and sighed. He found he could never say no to Merlin when he looked at him like that.

After showering and changing Harry walked back onto the pitch to see Draco standing there with Arthur and an excited Merlin.

"What’s going on?"

"Merlin wants to fly and Arthur..."

"Is being protective and said no." Harry guessed.

"Yes. But I said I would take one and you the other. Seeing as you have been flying since eleven, Harry, and are known for being the best flyer in Hogwarts, you are best to take Merlin." Draco said.

Harry nodded and started to talk Merlin through what he was going to do while Draco told Arthur. Once they were both happy Harry and Draco took off, only slowly at first until Merlin asked Harry to go faster.

After flying around for twenty minutes Harry and Draco landed, Arthur happy to get off the broom and get his own two feet back on the ground and Merlin moaning asking to go again.

"I loved it, can we do that again sometime?" he asked.

Harry laughed. "Of course we can. How about you Arthur?"

"No. Once is more than enough for me."

**I'm sorry there's not much this week, guess it ran a little dry. Next chapter up on Friday, yay! Yadas are always appreciated, hope everyone enjoyed.**

 


	13. The Truth Comes Out

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC as well as J.K. Rowling.**

**So sorry that this is a day late, but I was super busy yesterday and it sort of slipped my mind to update. When I remembered it was really late and I was so tired. Anyway, enjoy, and I am sorry for the lateness!**

_**Chapter 13** _

_Four Months Later_

"Are you ready?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Okay, wait. Let me get this straight, you are going to cast a spell that allows us to see our baby? Like an image?" Arthur asked, slightly nervous and overwhelmed by the new technology/magic.

"It will project a live video feed of your child."

"I don’t know what those words in that sentence mean." Arthur grumbled, annoyed.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He lay on a hospital bed at the end of the wing, the curtains closed so no one could accidentally walk in and see Merlin’s rounded belly. It had been growing steadily larger over the past couple of months and his clothes no longer fit him. His robes were close to not being able to hide it and some students, not to mention Umbridge, were getting curious. He was walking strangely, and Arthur fussed over him more than usual, and McGonagall actually went easy on them by rarely giving them homework.

They’d spent most of their nights reading books on how to either care for a child, male pregnancies, or how to get back to Camelot. As much as they loved the people here and as exciting as this castle was, they both missed their home and were worried how people would be holding up for so long without their Kings.

"So what does this do? Why do you use this?" Merlin asked before she started casting.

"We do this to make sure the baby is healthy and progressing on track. I also believe that this is about your fifth month of pregnancy?" she asked, Merlin nodded. "Well, if my calculations are correct, then we should be able to tell the sex of your baby."

"So you’ll be able to tell if it’s a boy or a girl?" Merlin asked.

"And its health."

"Okay, so do I just …" he asked laying back and pulling up his shirt.

She smiled and nodded, "Yes. Just stay like that until it’s over."

She began casting charms and soon Merlin’s stomach was covered in a cold, clear cream. After a few more spells an image began to project itself into the air.

Merlin and Arthur gasped in awe, though not exactly sure what they were looking at, they knew it was their child. Pomfrey gasped, but not for those reasons, for she knew exactly what she was looking at.

"Merlin," she began, "It seems you aren’t carrying one child."

"What?" both he and Arthur asked confused.

"Twins, Merlin, you’re having twins."

They gasped and looked at one another. Merlin felt happiness rise in his chest with a slight amount of fear, which he easily ignored. Arthur felt fear grip his heart, though he thought joy might be hidden somewhere. He knew that one child was dangerous, but two? How much smaller could the odds go if not below impossible?

Merlin smiled at Arthur, tears, unsuccessfully, being held back.Grabbing his hand and giving it a strong squeeze, Merlin turned back to Pomfrey.

"W-what are they?" he asked.

"Well, you see that there?" she asked, pointing at the image. Merlin nodded. "They’re both boys, it seems." she said.

Merlin once again looked at Arthur, "We are going to be the fathers of two baby boys Arthur." he whispered. Though Arthur still feared for Merlin’s life, he couldn’t hold back a smile at those words. Merlin was right, he’d be a father.

Pomfrey quickly cleaned up, leaving the two to talk and share the moment alone. She pulled back the curtain and turned to almost run into the last person she wanted to see in the entire school. Umbridge.

"What’s all the commotion about, Pomfrey?" she asked, her faked innocence couldn’t fool the dumbest person in the world.

"Nothing, just a checkup." she said.

"Why? I don’t believe people come in for regular checkups with you."

"Well, the newer students can’t get to their regular doctor at the moment. So I was doing it for them." she said hotly.

"What utter nonsense now stand aside."

Poppy moved when Umbridge did, stopping her from going further, "My hospital my rules. I do not want you disturbing my patients, not at this moment as they are dressing!"

Behind the screen Arthur was helping Merlin dress as quickly as possible.

"They are dressing together?!" Umbridge screeched, she shoved Poppy out of the way and pulled the screens back to see Arthur pulling Merlin’s jumper down, but Arthur dressing Merlin wasn't what shocked her, it was the belly on Merlin that shocked her. "You are pregnant?" she asked, a look of disgust on her face.

"Yes. He is." Arthur answered, standing protectively in front of his husband.

"This is abnormal, it is filthy, disgusting, and wrong!" Umbridge tuned to Poppy. "Abort them!" she ordered.

Poppy looked shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard, I said kill the babies."

"You kill my sons and I will kill you." Arthur threatened.

"Sons? Twins. I knew you were doing disgusting things in your rooms, I will see to it that you are expelled for threatening a professor."

Poppy cleared her throat, "Mister Snape is four and a half months gone, it is too late to have an abortion and even if it weren’t, I would not carry it out merely because you tell me too and as for having Mister Malfoy expelled for threatening a Professor it would be hard to prove."

"He threatened to kill me!"

"Only after you threatened to kill his unborn sons who have done nothing at all to you." Poppy stated before waving her wand over Merlin casting the glamour charm on him. "You both may go. I will see you again in two weeks time."

Arthur nodded and just to piss Umbridge off he picked Merlin up and kissed him full on the mouth making sure Umbridge saw his tongue entering Merlin’s mouth before leaving.

"Well, the minister will hear about this!" she yelled after them, flinging herself from the rooms and going straight to her office to floo. This news needed to be told in person.

Pomfrey was at a loss as to what needed to be done. They needed to be protected! She went to her office and called to Dumbledore.

"She knows." was all she said.

Dumbledore, too, was at a loss as of what to do. He quickly called to McGonagall, Snape, and the rest of the housing staff, telling them all to meet in the teachers lounge. He quickly grabbed his wand and set a brisk pace towards the staff rooms.

He was the first to arrive, sitting at the head of the table and waiting for the other seats to fill themselves. Snape came in first, quickly followed by McGonagall, then Madame Pomfrey, and the rest of the teachers not as fast. After fifteen minutes, everyone was present and all were curious, except for Poppy, as to what exactly was going on.

They remembered the last time a meeting like this was called, the Chamber of Secrets had been opened. They dreaded to think what might be the problem now.

"I’ve called you all here because, as you know, this year we gained some new students."

They all nodded, only Snape, Mcgonagall, and Poppy knew the true identity of the "new students."

"Well, it seems, at some point, Mister Snape had ingested a male pregnancy potion. At the beginning of the year, Poppy informed the two that he was expecting-"

"But no one has ever survived a male pregnancy! Are you telling us this boy is going to die?" Professor Sprout asked.

"We have hopes he will survive." Dumbledore replied.

"Albus," Flitwick began, "no grown male has ever survived, even with his full powers. Martin is just a boy, a student, the chances of surviving are already at zero, now they must be in the negatives!"

"Well, we can’t stop it. It’s too late, he’s already pregnant. I’ve called you all because Umbridge has found out. I worry what she’ll do now that she knows. I fear they are in danger from her."

Sighing, Flitwick said, "Well, we should invoke protective charms from the family members. Those are unbreakable. Mr. Snape can be cast upon by Severus, and Mr. Malfoy by Narcissa."

The teachers all agreed, the fact that this charm couldn’t work because Merlin and Arthur were definitely not related to those two never crossing their minds.

But it could work. Dumbledore thought, Umbridge doesn’t know either that the two are not related.

"Yes, we shall do that." Dumbledore nodded, getting three confused looks. "Meeting dismissed." he said.

Merlin who was pacing in front of the fire in his and Arthur’s rooms, Arthur, Harry and Draco watching him, Arthur trying and failing to get his husband to keep calm, looked up when the portrait opened and Snape walked in.

"What’s happening?" Merlin asked.

Severus actually got Merlin to sit before telling them all about the meeting.

"Will that work?" Arthur asked.

"Professor Dumbledore believes it will."

"What do you think? Honestly." Draco asked.

"Honestly? I think it is a bit out there as his ideas and plans go but his ideas and plans have always seemed to work, if we stick together and play our parts Umbridge won't be able to touch Merlin as we invoke the families protective charms, they won't be able to look into the Prince/Snape family records without my say so and I say no."

Severus turned to Draco, "You need to get in touch with your mother and fast and explain it all to her and ask for her to help." Draco nodded and got up to leave the room, stopping when Severus called after him, "And while you are at it, tell her about you and Harry. I am tired of her getting on at me to see if you have found anyone yet, she won't say anything if you ask her to."

Draco looked at Harry, who smiled and nodded, before leaving the room.

Not long after Draco left the portrait slammed open and Umbridge stormed in, "Ah, I guessed you would be here Severus. I have just ended a floo call with the minister and he is fuming, he is talking to Dumbledore right now to set up a meeting. Don't think you can protect this boy."

Severus looked down at Umbridge, "That boy is my nephew and he is protected by me as I invoke the Prince/Snape protection charms. Do your worst Umbridge, you will not get what you want nor will the minister."

Umbridge looked from Merlin in Arthur’s arms to Harry in the chair then to Severus and lifted her head high.

"We will see about that Severus." she said as she walked out.

"Toad woman." Harry mumbled when she left, looking up when he saw Severus turned to him.

"Five points to Gryffindor." he said before leaving.

"Arthur, what’s going to happen?" Merlin asked biting his lip.

"We’ll fight this battle, and together, we’ll win." he assured his worried husband. He sat down, pulling Merlin into his lap so Merlin was facing him, his legs around Arthur’s waist. Arthur rested their foreheads together, nuzzling Merlin’s nose, a small smile spreading over his face. "We’re going to have two baby boys." he whispered, his breath ghosting over Merlin’s lips.

Harry felt as if he was imposing in on an extremely private moment as Merlin stared up into Arthur’s eyes, a tearful smile spreading over his face. But watching Arthur lean down and kiss Merlin and the love the two obviously shared, Harry felt a small pang in his chest. He wondered if that could be him and Draco some day. He gave a soft sigh, heading towards the door. Maybe he could talk to Hermione and start working on a not so lethal pregnancy potion. By the time he and Draco were ready, if they ever became ready, he was pretty sure Hermione, of all people, would be able to create the perfect one.

Harry was wandering the halls, not really paying attention to where he was going as his mind was still on Arthur and Merlin and how they were with each other and found himself desperately wanting that with Draco. He no longer wanted to hide, sneak kisses here and there. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright love? I have been calling your name."

Harry blinked and looked into Draco’s worrying eyes, "You have?"

"Yeah. I used my godfather’s floo and went to the manor to talk with mother."

Harry sighed, "I suppose you told her all about us?"

"Yes."

"And she went ballistic and said we are to longer see each other?"

"No. She said she is happy for us and is happy to finally see me happy and knows that is because of you."

"And it is?"

Draco sighed and took Harry into his arms, "Of course. I told mother all about Merlin and Arthur and she said to leave it with her and she will see us at the meeting."

Harry nodded and rested his forehead against his boyfriends.

"Harry what’s wrong?"

"I have just come from Merlin and Arthur. They were that wrapped up and staring lovingly into each other’s eyes they forgot I was even there. That wasn't what bothered me though, it was them looking so intently at each other, the way they didn't care who was watching, didn't care about what was to come or what the outcome would be, all that mattered was there and then."

Draco looked at him confused for a couple seconds, "And? What exactly are you trying to get at?"

"When do we get to do that Draco? When do we ever not care about what people think and just be happy to be together? Whenever you or I sleep in the others room, you insist on getting up an hour early so no one knows. Even if it’s not allowed for you or I to be there, your reasoning is what other students will think if they knew. Are you ashamed of me?"

"N-no." he said, not really sure what he should reply.

"Then why, why do you insist on us constantly hiding?"

"I don’t know!" Draco cried.

"So your only reason for hiding our relationship is one you don’t even know, or is it that you don’t want to say it?" Harry asked.

"I’m not ashamed of you! Why would you even think that?!" he asked, becoming exasperated.

"Why wouldn’t I? We are continually sneaking around and it seems as if every time someone finds out, you’re embarrassed or worried that they know!"

"That is not true!"

"You can’t even come up with a good reason for us to be hiding this relationship! So either you tell me, and it better be the best damn reason in the world, why we can’t go public, or we go public."

"What if I can’t choose either option?" Draco sneered.

"Then I’m not sure I can do this anymore." Harry said, trying to keep the tears starting to form from falling.

"So you want to break up?" he asked angrily.

"No, I told you I didn’t want that."

"Then come find me when you can be happy with what we have, or had, instead of continually asking more of me." Draco said, turning and quickly walking away.

As Harry watched Draco walk away from him only then did he allow the tears that were threatening to fall actually fall.

**Yay, a little Drarry! I hope everyone enjoyed, leave yadas, please. It makes me smile when I wake up and read nice comments or that my story was favorited or followed. Again, I am so sorry that this is late, and I will try not to let that happen again. See everyone on Tuesday!**

 


	14. Umbridge Takes Charge

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 14** _

Merlin, who was still on Arthur’s lap, slowly drifting off to sleep, looked up when the portrait opened and Harry walked through. Looking closely he saw that his eyes were puffy and red, tear stains on his cheeks.

"Harry?" he asked as he stood up.

Harry looked up and frowned when he saw Merlin, "Sorry, I wasn't really focusing on where I was going, I’ll leave you be." He turned to leave when Merlin took his arm and guided him over and sat him on the settee between him and Arthur.

"What’s happened?" Arthur asked.

"Me and Draco broke up... I think."

"You think?" Merlin asked confused.

"Well, I told him I didn’t want to hide our relationship any more and when he asked what I would do if he didn’t provide I told him I didn’t know if I could be in a relationship like that anymore. He asked me if I wanted to break up, then told me to find him when I could stop asking things of him." Harry said, letting out a broken sob.

Merlin leaned over and hugged Harry, looking at Arthur over the young wizards head.

"I don't understand it." Harry sobbed, "I mean, I understood when we couldn't tell anyone when we got together, when I had only just killed Voldemort, but there is no danger now. He no longer has to put up an act to please his father, he doesn't have pretend to be on Voldemort's side, he doesn't have to do those things anymore. The only danger out there now is escaped Death Eaters and they are being caught by aurors."

"Aurors?" Arthur asked.

Harry looked up, "Don'y you have, like, knights that find bad people and arrest them?"

"Yes."

"That is sort of the same thing as to what aurors do." Harry answered.

"So why does Draco want to keep it a secret if there is nothing to worry about?" Arthur asked.

"I don't know. The hardest person to tell was his mother and she knows and is happy for us, and if she is happy then why can't we tell others. Doesn't he think I would protect him from what students here will say?" Harry said as he sobbed harder.

"From what I’ve heard, you can’t even protect yourself from what others say, and he seems like the same kind of hard head Arthur is. He doesn't want to be protected by you, he wants to protect you." Merlin said with a smile, "But I’m sure he’ll come around, it shouldn’t matter what others think. Trust me, I went through this with a King and a kingdom over a thousand years ago. It’s much more accepted now, with a lot less beheading. Draco is a lot like Arthur, so he’ll come back, he’s loyal and I think he even loves you."

"Merlin, why are you sticking up for him? I would have never left you crying, we are nothing alike. Look, Harry, just forget about him and move on for now."

"Thanks." Harry said to Arthur, Merlin just rolled his eyes. It was up to him now to fix by himself - as per usual.

All three looked up as the door once again opened, except with a much louder band as it was more slammed open. Umbridge walked in followed by a man neither Arthur or Merlin knew and Dumbledore.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, I say it’s about time you head back to your dormitory, don’t you?" Dumbledore asked with a sympathetic smile.

Harry gave a small nod and headed out, refusing to make eye contact with anyone as he left.

As Arthur and Merlin made their way to Dumbledore’s office they saw Severus walking over to them.

"What are you doing here Severus? This doesn't concern you." Umbridge snapped.

"Martin is my nephew. It has everything to do with me." he answered, allowing a small smirk at Umbridge’s reaction to his answer.

When she and the large, greying haired man moved on and started walking in front, Severus dropped his voice and walked beside Arthur.

"Draco’s mother will soon be here with someone, she has everything planned out, go along with everything." he whispered.

When they all entered the circular office, Dumbledore sat behind his desk, asking Merlin to sit, which he did, being helped by Arthur, noticing the look of disgust on Umbridge’s face.

"Now then, Delores, you wanted this meeting, why don't you start?" Albus said.

"Alright. The other day I noticed that a student at this school was pregnant, not just any student, but a boy. Males can not get pregnant, it is wrong for two men to be together, however I believe I can save him."

"Save him from what?" Albus asked.

"From himself. I know what the risk is and the percentage is of him surviving this. I would like to remove Martin Snape from this school and take to St Mungo’s where he will be in a warded room and kept a close eye on until the time when the babies are due."

"You mean lock him up." Severus said, "Martin is my nephew and under age, therefore, he is my responsibility and not yours, Delores. I invoke the family Prince/Snape charms, you will not and can not touch him."

"And what of Arthur Malfoy?" Albus asked.

"Expelled!" Umbridge barked.

Just then the door opened and Narcissa Malfoy walked in with another woman.

"On what grounds?" the woman who was with Narcissa asked.

"He got a boy pregnant, and he is in love with a boy."

"Again, what is the problem?" Narcissa asked. "You can not expel my nephew for doing something you think is wrong and abnormal. It’s like Albus Dumbledore saying he doesn't want you teaching at his school because you are a small woman and most students tower over you. Its not your fault, it is just how you are, just like how Arthur and Martin are in love, it can't be helped as you can not help who you fall for."

Umbridge scoffed, "I understand Martin having protection from Severus as he is his only living relative...but Arthur, well, you are not his guardian. You can not stop us from taking him."

The woman with Narcissa stepped forward, "No but as his mother I can stop you."

The man who had come with Umbridge looked shocked at the woman, "Andromeda?"

"Yes, Minister Fudge," she said to the man, "Arthur is my son. Teddy, my husband, is not his father. I made a stupid mistake in sleeping with someone else. I knew that Teddy wasn't the father as we were on a break then. Since he did not have magic I used my own to hide the fact I was pregnant. When I had Arthur I gave him to another family to be raised."

Andromeda looked at Arthur and smiled and Arthur, remembering what Severus said, walked over and hugged the woman who smiled.

"I am just thankful my son has forgiven me." she said, kissing the top of his head.

"Well they must be punished in some way! It is against school rules for two students to have sex with one another. I was told these two did not share a room, but they do share a common room. Now I know I have been lied to, these two obviously share rooms, and beds!" Umbridge cried.

"What we do behind closed doors is nobody else’s business! He’s already pregnant and you can’t abort the babies nor can you send either me or Martin away!" Arthur defended.

"Something must be done! Students are too young to be sleeping together much less having children! They won’t even be able to raise them and keep their education. The children will have to go up for adoption after they’re born. That is the only way." Umbridge stated, looking at Fudge to back her up.

"NO!" Merlin cried, "You can’t take away our children! You have no rights!"

"Martin, calm down please. The stress is not good for him, stop this at once." Severus said.

"B-but they can’t. Th-they can’t t-take them away!" Merlin sniffled wrapping his arms protectively around his growing stomach.

"They won’t." Arthur snarled walking back over to Merlin.

"I’m afraid that decision is not up to you as you are underage." Fudge said.

"Well, I say they get to keep their children." Severus said, Andromeda nodding in agreement.

"As your guidance seems to have allowed them to get into this situation - you do know Mr. Snape that you will most likely not survive this - I don’t believe that decision should be left up to you either." Umbridge said.

"You can’t do that!" Andromeda said.

"True, unless the minister agrees."

Fudge nodded, "I must agree, these children are now in a very dangerous situation and you failed to prevent this. It is time their lives were taken into the hands of the government. I decree that they may stay in school, but the moment the boy goes into labor we will be notified. We will come to collect them and they will be put up for adoption."

Merlin sat there shocked, tears now openly running down his face.

"Get him out of here!" Severus whispered urgently to Arthur, "We’ll come talk to you once the meeting is over."

Arthur nodded, pulling Merlin up and towards the door.

"Where do you two think you’re going, you are not dismissed!" Umbridge called.

"They can go." Dumbledore said, knowing it was in Merlin’s best interests to get him out of there.

Arthur hurried down the stairs, Merlin stumbling after him still not having acknowledged that they’d left. Arthur lifted Merlin into his arms and made his way back down to their rooms.

Once arriving Arthur sat down, pulling Merlin on top of him and into a tight hug. Merlin finally acknowledged Arthur, wrapping his fists into Arthur’s shirt and crying out.

"I-I want to g-go home! W-we have t-to! Th-they’ll take the b-babies!" he cried.

"Shhh, don’t worry, they won’t. They can’t, we aren’t even underage. By the time you have the babies then either we’ll be going home or everyone will know who we really are. We’ll be fine, our children will be fine."

"Promise?" Merlin whispered into Arthur neck.

"I promise."


	15. Just for Kicks

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 15** _

By the time morning came around Merlin’s fear seemed to have turned to full blown anger towards Umbridge and Fudge. He was back in his good moods knowing that like Hell they would take his children. It wouldn’t be the first time he’d gone against the government, he had spent the first couple years in Camelot with illegal powers, hadn't he?

They headed down to the Great Hall hand in hand, a smile on Merlin’s face. Arthur loved the happy, fiery side of Merlin that seemed to have taken over his being since last night. They sat down at the Gryffindor table and Merlin instantly made a face.

"All of this makes my stomach churn." he whined, staying safe by grabbing a piece of toast.

Arthur smiled at him, but it turned into a slight frown when he saw Harry enter alone. Harry looked over at them and quickly made his way to the table. He looked terrible, his eyes still looked a little red and his hair was crazier than usual.

"Hi" he murmured, sitting down and grabbing a small piece of toast.

"How are you?" Arthur asked.

"Fine." he replied, his head snapping up when he saw Draco enter. Draco looked just like he did every other day. He glanced over at Harry before making his way to his table. Harry sniffed turning away.

"You’ll be alright, you don’t need him." Arthur said.

Merlin rolled his eyes, standing up and walking over to Draco. Arthur’s and Harry’s eyes followed him.

"Hey, we should talk, come on." Merlin said, not even waiting for Draco’s reply and ignoring the shocked glares from the other Slytherins.

Draco slowly got up and followed Merlin to the edge of the hall, "What?" he whispered.

"You should go apologize to Harry. It wasn’t all that nice what you said."

"Well maybe I’m not ready to do what he wants!" Draco said exasperated.

"Then tell him that, you don’t storm around and let your temper get the best of you. The two of you need to work together to decide on what comes next. It isn’t just your choice and it’s not just his."

"What would you know about this?"

Merlin laughed, "If you think gays aren’t accepted now, what do you think it was like where I’m from, with an actual King. Did you know it was illegal for me even to be alive? Magic wasn’t allowed. You think you two have it hard, try being me and Arthur." He smiled, "You and him are a lot alike, I know you have a wonderful heart, just like his. Just don’t let your pride-"

Merlin cut himself off. His hand going to his stomach with a gasp.

"What-?"

"The babies, the babies just kicked!" Merlin cried, his eyes sparkling with tears. Merlin instantly ran back to Arthur. Draco watched as the whole hall turned to stare as Arthur stood up, laughing like a maniac. Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin, picking him up and spinning him around. Merlin laughed, leaning down to kiss Arthur.

The hall began to whistle and applaud, and Draco saw what Harry had. Neither noticed the crowd, in fact Draco didn’t think they noticed where they were. He watched the two whisper to one another, staring into the others eyes. Then he looked at Harry, who unlike the rest of the hall, was staring at him.

Then he understood. This was what Harry wanted, what those two had. They only saw each other and nobody else mattered. Suddenly Draco wanted what they had.

In slow motion he started to slowly walk in down in between the tables, Harry who was watching him, unsure of what Draco was doing. He looked around to see if anyone else was watching, but no one was, they were watching Arthur and Merlin, who were sharing a loving kiss.

Stopping, Draco lifted his arms up and smiled at Harry, "I no longer care. You coming?"

Harry laughed and ran over to Draco and jumped up, laughing when the blond caught him and kissed him full on the mouth.

All eyes in the great hall went from Arthur and Merlin to Harry and Draco, there was silence before talking broke out, some shouting and calling Draco, others asking Harry what he was doing or if he drank anything, but Harry and Draco couldn't hear them, they had parted their lips and were now staring into each others eyes. Grey locked on Green.

"Finally see what I mean?" Harry asked.

Draco laughed as Harry unwrapped his legs from his waist and placed them on the floor, "Yes I do."

"Silence!" a voice screeched rendering the hall into silence once again. Draco and Harry looked up at the top table and saw Umbridge standing up. "I will not have this again. One pair is enough but you two as well? I will not have this. I will have order!" as soon as she said that the words once again appeared on her forehead making the silent hall erupt with laughter.

Everyone was so busy laughing at Umbridge’s plight that no one noticed Merlin and Arthur leaving. They snuck out to the hall, making their way back to their chambers. Merlin knew they had class soon, but he thought today they’d skip and spend it with each other.

Arriving at their chambers quickly, Arthur pulled Merlin into another hug, laughing in shock and happiness. He pulled Merlin to the couch, dragging him on top of himself and lifting Merlin’s shirt. Merlin blushed as Arthur pecked his belly and began talking to it.

"You two are going to be the cutest things on this planet, and you’ll never be old. You’ll be born here then we are going to go back to our times and you will be the two youngest people to ever live." Arthur whispered.

Merlin smiled, his hand rubbing his stomach, until Arthur grabbed them intertwining their fingers and resting them there.

"Just wait until you meet your daddy, he’ll be going through a lot for you two. You will never meet such a wonderful, beautiful person that could ever live on this earth."

Merlin smiled as tears ran down his face, "Oh, Arthur." he choked out.

"Your daddy is amazing and always puts others before him, because he is selfless. I don’t believe he has any flaws, and even though he will try to prove me wrong and point them out, it only strengthens my opinions. He is one very perfect, very humble, very sweet man, and you two are so lucky he is your dad and I’m so lucky I’m his husband and your father."

Arthur looked up and took the hand that wasn’t in Merlin’s and ran it over his wet cheeks. He smiled and moved his hand into Merlin’s hair, pulling him down for a kiss. Merlin wrapped his arms tightly around Arthur’s neck, trying to pull them closer together. Arthur’s other hand wrapped around his back, bringing their chests together.

"Arthur." Merlin gasped as they broke apart, tears still flowing down his cheeks, but a huge smile lit up the room. Arthur kissed away the tears before bringing Merlin’s lips back, the kiss soon becoming more heated.

Merlin was just lifting Arthur’s top up when the portrait opened and Harry and Draco walked in hand in hand.

"Oh sorry, we’ll come back later." Harry said turning to leave taking Draco with him.

Merlin sat up and pulled his top down along with Arthur’s, "How are you both?"

Draco sat down in the chair and pulled Harry down onto his knee, "We are great, a few of the Slytherin’s didn't like it but I soon shut them up."

"Same with the Gryffindor’s. Sometimes it pays off being the boy who lived." Harry laughed. "They don't answer you back."

"I actually threatened some Slytherin’s with that. Grow up and stop moaning or I will set my boyfriend on you."

Harry laughed, "Knowing I killed Voldemort they think I can kill them if I want to with a flick of the wrist. Draco, you will make them be frightened of me."

"You killed a man?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. He killed women and children, for fun, killed because he could, killed if those he wanted wouldn't join him, hell bent on power." Draco answered.

"Sounds like your sister." Merlin said, leaning over to kiss Arthur.

"We came to see what you are doing for the Christmas holidays. Me and Draco are staying. We have heard great news, Umbridge won't be here through the Christmas holiday! Don't know why, don't even care why, hardly any of the other students will be here. I think if they knew none would leave."

"It will seem funny not spending Christmas at Camelot." Arthur sighed, causing Merlin to cuddle up to him.

"I know. At least here we will get to see how different Christmas is now."

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin back before looking at Draco and Harry, "Not that we mind, but we are here as we decided to skip lessons today, what about you?"

"We don't like History of Magic."

Merlin laughed, "That ghost is boring, the only thing I have seen people do in his class is sleep."

"Exactly." Harry said. "And we are too tired." he laughed.

"So are you two gonna stay here while you avoid your classes?"

"We were thinking about it but you two seemed a little, erm, busy."

"Oh no, it’s fine." Merlin said, causing Arthur to let out a small groan of frustration.

Draco laughed, "It’s fine, me and Harry can go back to my dorm and celebrate."

"Dray!" Harry whispered, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

"What?! Were they not just about to do the exact same thing?"

That caused Merlin to blush and burrow his head into the crook of Arthur’s neck, who laughed at Draco’s comment.

"Merlin, baby, you are too easily embarrassed."

"Not my fault I want to keep things private." he mumbled.

"Agreed, if we are going to stay, can we please just not talk about that?" Harry asked.

"Angel, didn’t I just say we weren’t staying?" Draco said with a wink.

"Well, if we aren’t, then I’d like to go and pretend this conversation never happened."

"Yes." Merlin said, looking from Draco to Arthur. Harry’s eyes doing the same.

"If we must." Arthur sighed.

"Well, that’ll be us off then. Enjoy your afternoon." Draco said with a wink before standing up and dragging Harry from the rooms.

**Sorry it's a little late, busy Friday again. Hope everyone enjoyed, and I will see you all on Tuesday!**

 


	16. Mood Swings

**Disclaimer : I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 16** _

"That was a mood killer." Merlin sighed.

"I can fix that." Arthur said, Merlin raised his eyebrows with a scoff and rolled his eyes.

"I can. Back home I used to set the mood, candles everywhere, flowers."

"Yes the servants did a great job."

"I helped."

"By telling the servants where you wanted the candles."

"Alright then. I will show you that I can do romance."

Merlin smiled and climbed into Arthur’s lap, "You do do romance, you romance me every day with your words."

Arthur ran his hands down his husbands back before bringing them around the front to rest on Merlin protruding belly.

"Yes, but sometimes actions speak louder."

Merlin wrapped his arms around Arthur’s neck, "You don't have to but I must admit I am looking forwards to what you have planned." he said as he moved to place his lips on the blonds.

That night Draco took a deep breath as he stood in front of the Gryffindor portrait. He must really love Harry to be doing this, a snake in the lions den?

"Are you going to stand there staring trying to work up the courage to actually say something or are you going to say something?" the Fat Lady said.

"I am looking for Harry."

"What do you want with my Harry?"

"I-your Harry?"

"He is a Gryffindor. I guard the Gryffindor tower therefore all Gryffindor students are mine."

"Or McGonagall’s as she is head."

"He isn't here."

"You saw him leave? Which way did he go?"

"No, I didn't see him leave. I did however know it was him. I always know it is Harry when my portrait opens and I hear footsteps walk away and no one is there. They sounded as though they headed up the stairs to the right of my portrait."

"Thank you." Draco said and hurried away.

Draco headed up and headed straight for the Astronomy tower, he often went there when he needed to think. He was walking up the stairs and stopped when he heard Harry.

"You can't judge him, you don't know him."

"I know as much as I need to know, Harry. He is like his scum of a father, he is just biding his time."

"That’s not true. I love him and he loves me."

"It’s an act. It’s obvious."

"No it isn't. You just don't like that it is Draco I am with, yes you say you accept I am gay, but you hate that it is with Draco!"

"Yes, I do hate that it is with Malfoy. He is only using you Harry."

"No he isn't, I know him better than anyone, certainly better than you and until you can accept that he loves me for me and makes me happy, don't talk to me."

Draco looked up when he heard footsteps and sighed when he saw Harry come into view, tears running down his face.

"Harry, love." he whispered, taking the Gryffindor into his arms and kissing the side of his head. "Come on, lets go for a walk."

Harry merely nodded and held onto Draco as they left, neither one of them noticing they were being watched.

"Baby, what’s wrong? What happened?!" Draco asked concerned.

"R-Ron is mad be-because well, because-"

"You’re dating me." he finished. Harry nodded miserably, wiping the tears off his cheeks.

Draco sighed and pulled Harry into his arms, "Baby you knew not everyone would just roll over and accept us."

"I knew that but Ron? He was my first friend, why is he being like this."

"I wish I knew. Why don't you stay here over Christmas with me. I know Ron will be going home, some space and him thinking might do you both some good. You because he won't be constantly reminding you of what he thinks and him some good as hopefully this time apart will give him time to actually think instead of just shooting his mouth off."

"Were you looking for me when you headed to the astronomy tower?"

"Yes. But as he is still up there, let us go somewhere else."

Harry smiled and let Draco direct him, the blond led him to the Room of Requirement. After pacing back and forth in front of the wall Draco led his boyfriend inside.

When Harry was led into the room, he couldn't help but gasp. The room looked exactly like the grass bank by the lake in the spot they sometimes sat at when it was night. He looked up to see the ceiling was covered with stars.

"Dray, wow, it’s-it’s amazing!" Harry cried, throwing his arms around Draco’s neck and kissing him, more tears leaking out, but this time ones of joy.

"All for you, baby, all for you." Harry gave Draco a smile that made his heart melt. He knew that he would do anything for the younger man as long as he could make him smile.

Harry pulled away, grabbing his hand and pulling him further into the room like an excited child on Christmas morning. Draco smiled when Harry pushed him down before climbing onto his lap and turning to stare up at the night sky.

"Plus," Draco began, "you can think of this as an apology. I made a stupid mistake and you had every right to be mad. I’m just lucky your heart is able to hold such forgiveness, especially after all you’ve been through."

Harry looked at him, "How is it that one second you’re the biggest butt head-"

"Hey!" he said indignantly.

"And the next, you say things like that and make me fall deeper in love with you?" Harry finished, looking up into Draco’s eyes.

A soft smile curved on his lips, "You bring out the best in me."

"I do?" Harry said with feigned innocence.

Draco laughed, "Don’t pretend you don’t know, I’ve never been in love, and it’s just, well, every day I fall more in love with you."

"Really?"

"Mmm, it does seem that way."

Harry turned so he could wrap his legs around Draco. He leaned up and began to kiss him. Draco couldn’t help but smile into it and opened his mouth to dart his tongue out and lick the seem of Harry’s lips. He opened his mouth willingly, battling briefly for dominance, but Draco won.

A few second later, they pulled apart, Draco resting his forehead against Harry’s, nuzzling their noses together.

"I love you." Draco murmured.

"I know." Harry said softly, trying to get his breath back.

"Well, I have to tell you as many times as I can. If I have to breath anyway, you may as well hear it with every single breath I take for the rest of my life."

Harry’s eyes widened, "The rest of your life? You see yourself spending the rest of your life with me?"

Draco smiled, carding his fingers through Harry’s black locks, "Well, yeah. You are sort of my everything. I can’t imagine being on this earth without you, if you live to be one hundred, I want to live one day less, so I never have to live without you."

Harry looked into Draco’s eyes, more tears falling out, "What if I don’t want to live a day without you either?"

"Well, we’ll just have to work that out, won’t we?" he asked, catching a tear off Harry’s jaw with his lips. He kissed down his neck, soon lifting Harry’s shirt. "Shall we move this to my bedroom?"

Harry shook his head, "No, here."

O_o

"Merlin! What do you think you’re doing?!" Arthur yelled, grabbing Merlin around his waist and pulling him from the table he was standing on.

"Well, I was putting this picture back up because it fell until you came in and manhandled me!" Merlin said.

"Well you shouldn’t be doing things like that! You are pregnant."

Merlin stopped and turned slowly to Arthur, "No way! Seriously?! When did that happen because I was not there when that news was administered or when we were actually making the baby! Seriously, how come I was not told this, I find that this might be fairly important information."

"Ha ha." Arthur said dryly at Merlin’s act.

"I was good, wasn’t I?"

"Yes, very believable."

"Wow, such the romantic, and to think, only three days ago you actually thought you could plan something romantic that would make me swoon."

"I will."

"Yeah, when?" Merlin snapped.

"Hey, hey, calm down tiger." Arthur said, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry." Merlin mumbled, though Arthur didn’t think he sounded very apologetic.

"It’s fine. So why didn’t you get a house elf to do that?"

"Well, I wanted to not be a lazy invalid and thought, hey, why not actually do something myself for a change?"

Arthur rolled his eyes, but he was beginning to get worried. He didn’t know how long he could put up with this current mood swing without slipping Merlin a sleeping potion or something. He turned to head to the bedroom, but felt Merlin grab his hand. Arthur turned to see tears going down his face.

"I’m sorry! Please, don’t go."

"Oh, baby." Arthur said, pulling Merlin into a hug and trying not to laugh. Sure he felt bad for his husband, but he knew this was ridiculous. "I’m not, I just wanted to get changed." Merlin nodded, his cheek rubbing against Arthur’s chest.

"So you are planning something?" Merlin asked him, looking up hopefully at Arthur with large tear filled eyes.

Arthur wiped his cheek, "Yes I am, and I hope you’ll love it."

Merlin gave him a huge smile before he was suddenly out of Arthur’s arms and climbing back on the table.

Arthur sighed, "Merlin, please?" He waited wondering which Merlin he’d get next.

"Hm, okay, call an elf. But I can do things on my own." he replied, holding out his hands to be helped down.

Arthur wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist, picking him up and walking to their bed. Merlin was caught between protesting and laughing at Arthur’s antics.

"P-put me down!" he smiled.

"Okay." Arthur said. Merlin screamed when he was suddenly thrown backwards, landing on the soft mattress.

He gave Arthur a glare as he laughed, "Arthur Pendragon, don’t you ever do that again!"

Arthur just smiled and climbed on top of him to kiss him before moving away to get dressed, eliciting noises of protest from the man on the bed.

"Hush you, I need to get dressed. I hate these clothes."

"Why do you have to get dressed then? Why not just get undressed?"

Arthur smiled, "Well, you wanted to be swooned, so you shall be, then we’ll get undressed." His smile widened as Merlin pouted, "What? You’re the one who said I couldn’t bring back the moment."

"But I just gave you one!" Merlin whined, seemingly back to himself.

"Ah, but the swoon!" Arthur said and Merlin glared.

**See everyone Saturday, hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for all the yadas, they are highly appreciated, and I look forward to them everyday! Thank you for reading!**

 


	17. The Calm Before the Storm

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, the characters and show belong to the writers and producers of BBC. I also own nothing of Harry Potter, it all belongs to J. K. Rowling.**

**Hey, long time no see! So for dropping off like that with no warning, but I went on a two week holiday and just got back. Anyway, sorry to have kept everyone waiting for so long. Here's the long awaited seventeenth chapter of The Magic of Two Sides! Hope everyone enjoys!**

_**Chapter 17** _

Draco shot up and grabbed his wand, preparing to hex whoever woke him up by jumping on his bed when he saw it was Harry, a very excited Harry.

"If you were anyone else you would be dead."

"Lucky for me that I am not then."

"What has you in a good mood, baby?"

"Everyone has gone, I got the password from Blaise before he got on the train. Why are you still in bed asleep?"

"I spent most of last night fucking this incredibly sexy guy, so much in fact even my cock is sore."

Harry smirked and pulled back the covers, "Let me kiss it better." Harry said as he lowered his head.

O_o

"Mippy is finding yous steps master Merlin."

"Shush. Thank you." Merlin took the steps from the elf who bowed before leaving.

He opened the book he got from Harry to a certain page and looked from that to the plain tree in front of him down to the box of decorations by his feet.

"Start from the top and work my way down." Merlin muttered as he bent over as much as he could and started to search in the box for what to put out on the tree first, trying to be quiet so as not to wake Arthur.

He had been extremely aroused lately and Arthur had been only to happy to help him, the last time just after dawn had Merlin riding a very sleepy Arthur who fell asleep seconds after both of them came. Taking pity on his husband he decided to let him sleep in. He found a decoration he wanted to start with and turned to step up onto the steps only to find they weren't there.

"Looking for these?"

Merlin turned to see Arthur holding the steps that Mippy had just brought him, "Not at all. I was going to start at the bottom of the tree and work my way up and then when it gets to where I can't reach that is where you come in with the steps."

"Oh really?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe you Merlin."

"That’s your probl-." Merlin stopped when he started to feel funny. He shook his head and held it.

Arthur dropped the steps and hurried over, placing his arms around his husband, "Sweetheart what’s wrong?"

"I don't know. I feel funny, my skin feels as though it is tingling."

"Tingling?"

"Yeah." Merlin shook his head and sat down. "What’s happening?"

"What are you-" Arthur stopped, beginning to feel the same tingling. His eyes widened in confusions as well as relief. At least this meant that it wasn’t the pregnancy. Arthur gasped as Merlin began to change, growing slightly taller, his hair getting a little longer and his face and body got older. Then he understood. He waited a few seconds for his own growth to stop before he grabbed Merlin and picked him up and twirled him around.

Laughing, Merlin leaned down and kissed Arthur, "I’ve missed this face!" he cried.

"I did too." Arthur said with a smile, putting Merlin down.

Merlin grabbed Arthur’s face in his hands, pulling him in for another kiss.

"I like these lips better." Arthur murmured when they broke apart.

"Mm, agreed. Though now we’ll have to stay in here won’t we?"

"The kids are gone on Christmas Break aren’t they?"

"Yes, but Umbridge-"

"Is the only teacher who doesn’t know, so if we’re careful it should be alright."

Merlin gave him a look that said I’m not to sure about that, but didn’t expand. Arthur watched as his husband went back to one of the boxes he’d been going through before. Merlin pulled out a red and gold ornament and hung it first.

"I think this is supposed to represent Gryffindor, but here it will represent Camelot." Merlin said with a soft, wistful smile.

Arthur smiled, walking up behind Merlin and wrapping his arms around the youngers waist, "I like that."

Smiling, Merlin raised his arm to put it near the top. The two jumped, Arthur’s arms tightening around Merlin instinctively at a noise. They turned to see an out of breath, yet smiling, Draco and Harry in the door.

"The witch is gone!" Draco yelled, causing Harry to giggle slightly.

"Who?" Merlin asked.

"Umbridge!" Draco said, rolling his eyes. "She left this morning, we’ve been watching. Wasn’t sure when she’d leave, thankfully it’s the beginning."

"Yes, two full weeks without that woman." Arthur said.

Merlin sighed, "Though I do worry where she goes, I assume the ministry?" Draco nodded. "Well that just gives her more time to plot against us, with the minister, might I add."

"Yes, but do you really want to worry about that now?" Arthur asked. Again, Merlin sighed, shaking his head. Arthur smiled, "Let’s just try to enjoy these two weeks before we have to take the potion again and see that fowl woman."

"Woah!" Harry said, just noticing the change, "I did not notice that before."

"Me either." Draco said with wide eyes, "It’s so weird seeing you guys all grown up."

"Well, Arthur still has some growing up to do but I see what you mean with the looks." Merlin said with a small smile on his face.

"Hey!" Arthur said.

Harry who was stood slightly behind Draco pointed to his boyfriend mouthing to Merlin. ‘He is just the same.’

"I know what you are doing Harry." Draco drawled.

"I’m not doing anything." Harry lied.

"Wow, Harry, you are like Merlin as well, he can't lie for anything." Arthur said.

Merlin lifted his arm up and slapped Arthur round the back of the head, "He was doing fine until you opened your big mouth."

"How about we go for breakfast?" Harry suggested.

Merlin and Arthur had got dressed for the day, Harry and Draco helping them, making sure their clothes fit now that they were taller than what they had been. Merlin took his time walking to the Great Hall, he had stopped to talk to every portrait on the walls on the staircase.

"Merlin, I am hungry and I am not even pregnant so I know how hungry you must be." Arthur called up the staircase.

"I will catch up, I am talking. These portraits are so kind and helpful." Merlin said, smiling when he turned back to the portrait in front of him, an elderly gentleman that sat behind a desk.

"If you are not in the Great Hall in five minutes I am coming back for you."

Merlin laughed, "Yes dear." he called out.

"That is your husband then?" the portrait asked.

"Yes it is. I don't suppose you know where I can read some books that are not meant for students, do you?"

"You could always try the restricted section. You should ask that young Potter boy, he isn't allowed in there but that never stops him, has a thing for breaking the rules that boy."

Merlin laughed, "Thank you."

Merlin, who was still looking at the portrait, took a step onto the staircase, not noticing it moving.

"Watch out my boy!" the portrait screamed but it was too late, Merlin had fallen and went tumbling down the stairs and ended up in a heap at the bottom, unconscious.

Snape sighed as he headed back from the headmaster’s office. He’d just been informed that another aging potion was needed as the old one had just worn off. How Dumbledore knew that was a mystery.

He was taken out of his musings when he heard the portraits talking loudly. He looked up as they gasped and ran to their neighbor, whispering before the process was repeated. Soon the whispering caught up to him and a portrait yelled out to him.

"Professor!"

"Yes?" he asked annoyed. He never understood them and their gossip.

"That young man, the married one, there’s news he fell down the stairs and is unconscious!"

Snape’s eyes widened, "Where is he?" he snapped.

"I believe on the third floor."

Severus didn’t wait any longer for more details, he quickly sprinted down the stairs, taking two at a time. He gasped when he saw Merlin’s crumpled body on the floor and a large amount of blood beginning to pool around him. He flew down the stairs, quickly casting a diagnostic spell to make sure he was alive and sighed when he was.

Kneeling down he sent a patronus to Pomfrey then, after a few seconds, sent one to the Great Hall as well. He looked up when he heard heavy breathing and stood away as Poppy laid Merlin on a stretcher and levitated him back up the stairs. He used a spell to clean the blood away and sighed, wondering if Merlin would be alright, he couldn’t find the life of the babies.

Arthur grunted as he sat down, looking back for Merlin and sighing when he found his husband hadn’t followed immediately after them. He grabbed some eggs but couldn’t find it in himself to be able to really eat without Merlin’s presence.

Sighing, he stood up and began to walk back.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Draco called.

"I’m dragging Merlin’s arse back here and forcing him to eat." Arthur said, turning to leave again, but stopped when he saw a bright, wispy thing in the shape of a doe float into the hall.

"What the-?" Arthur said and was soon joined by Draco and Harry.

"That’s my godfather’s doe." Draco said.

Just then the doe spoke in Severus’ voice, "Something has happened, find Arthur and get to the hospital wing now."

　

 


	18. The Worst News.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Harry Potter or Merlin, everything belongs either to BBC or J.K. Rowling.**

**I'm so, so sorry this is late, but I have been really busy with thing lately and this just kept slipping my mind. Anyway, I hope everyone anjoyed this and I will try my best not to be late on Tuesday. See everyone then!**

**_ Chapter 18 _ **

The few people in the Great Hall, teachers,and some students, including Harry and Draco, fell silent. The two shared a worried and confused look and Arthur stared blankly ahead of him, thousands of thoughts running through his head.

"Erm, Arthur? Do you want- should we take you to the hospital wing?" Harry asked, not sure of how to act in this particular situation. Arthur seemed to snap out of his trance at the sound of Harry's voice, nodding and moving to let them pass. They walked down the halls in silent confusion, wondering what could have possibly happened, knowing it was most likely Merlin. Taking the same route they had on their way down to breakfast, they were relieved, but not fooled, when everything seemed clear.

Once they reached the Hospital Wing they all seemed too afraid to open the doors, wondering what exactly would lay behind them. After a few seconds Arthur marched up to them and pushed them open.

The first thing that met their eyes was the scene of Madame Pomfrey bustling hurriedly in and out of a closed curtained bed. Severus stood awkwardly by the curtains as he waited for something to do. Anything that might be of some help.

Severus looked up when the door opened and saw Arthur walk in, Harry and Draco on either side of him, both of them laying a comforting hand on his arms. He walked over and placed his hand on the Kings shoulder.

"How is Merlin, Professor?" Harry asked as Arthur seemed frozen to the spot, staring at the curtains around the bed on which Merlin was currently laying.

"It was a nasty fall, from what I can guess, the staircase moved as he went to step off of it, I heard the portraits shouting and found him. He has a nasty cut on his head where he hit it when he landed."

"Severus get in here quick!" Poppy called.

Severus turned in a swirl of robes and pulled the curtains back allowing Arthur, Harry, and Draco to see Merlin, who was thrashing about on the bed even though his eyes were closed.

"What’s happening Poppy?" the potions master asked.

"He won't let me anywhere near his stomach. His head is healed but I can not check on the children if he is freaking like this. I have tried to calm him with my power but when I do he fights back with even more force using his magic."

Severus turned back to face Arthur, "He needs to calm down, only you can make him do that."

When Arthur didn't respond and only stared at Merlin, Severus walked over to him and placed both hands on his shoulders and shook him.

"Pendragon!" Arthur blinked and looked up to see Severus glaring at him. "Poppy needs to treat your husband but can not do so with him in this state. Calm him."

Shaking and snapping at him seemed to get Arthur out of his transfixed state making him hurry over to Merlin. Climbing on the bed and taking his husband in his arms he started to rock them both back and forth as he ran his hands down Merlin’s arms and chest, kissing his head, whispering soothing things into his ear.

Poppy only moved forward when Merlin relaxed in Arthur’s arms but waited until Arthur nodded at her before she began to use her magic to check on Merlin and the babies.

Arthur held his breath as she went through the motions. Now that he knew Merlin was alright he feared for his unborn children, he also worried what would happen if Merlin had a miscarriage. Male pregnancies caused death pretty much every single time, he loathed to know what happened in miscarriages.

He knew that if Merlin did survive the possible miscarriage - he better - he would be utterly devastated at the loss of their children. If his survivors guilt was strong when it came to knights he didn’t know the names of on the battlefield, how would Merlin react to losing his own children before he even got the chance to see them?

When Poppy finished he looked at her fearfully, not realizing he was holding his breath until she gave him a small smile.

"They’re fine, but I’m not sure what effect the fall might have had on them so he will need to stay in bed rest for the next two weeks." she said. Arthur gave her a relieved smile before wondering how, exactly, he was going to get Merlin to stay in bed for two whole weeks.

The next day Arthur walked into the bedroom he shared with his husband and stopped and looked around.

"Merlin, what is all of this?"

"I thought you’d know what books were when you see them."

Arthur side stepped then stepped over the books that had piled up so he could get to the bed where Merlin was sitting, his back against the headboard.

"Did you move the library in here or something?"

"Don't be silly, this is just a few of the books I want to read. Arthur I am on bed rest for the next two weeks, I can't walk around the castle and take in its sights and learn, so I am reading about it."

Arthur picked up a book and read the cover: Hogwarts A History.

"That is a good one. Hermione gave it me, it tells you a lot. How are you?" Merlin asked, changing the subject.

"I’m fine. Harry said he has asked to borrow someones camera and later, when he brings you the map of Hogwarts, you need to point out the places you want pictures of and me and Harry will go and take the pictures for you. Moving pictures."

"Oh, thank you. You need to have a walk, get some of that weight off."

"Are you saying I’m fat?"

"No, but you must admit you have been eating more since you have been here, I had to put an extra hole in your belt."

"I am not fat!"

"No you are not, that is why you walk now to keep it off, I love your muscles and taut stomach too much."

"I love that about you also but I must admit, I love this look even more on you because of the reason behind it."

Merlin reached out gesturing he wanted a kiss from his husband, which is what he got before they heard Harry’s voice.

"Arthur? Merlin?"

"In here!" Merlin called out.

Harry walked in with Draco and walked over to the bed, leaving Draco, who was looking through the books around the room.

"Here is the map." Harry took his wand out, "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

Merlin gasped at the map when writing appeared and it and looked in awe as Harry opened it up.

"What is this?" he gasped

"It is a map of Hogwarts. It tells you where everyone is at every moment. My dad made it, along with his three friends. I will tell you each of the locations and we can take it from there. One location I do recommend is inside the Slytherin common room, haven't been in there for a while, though. But the windows there make it look like it's under water."

Draco closed his book and looked up, "When have you ever been to the Slytherin common room?"

"Year two with Ron when we polyjuiced ourselves as Greg and Vincent." Harry said, laughing at his boyfriends gaping face. "Well we thought you were the heir of Slytherin, we had to get in there and question you." he said before turning back to Merlin who was already writing down locations.

"Don't worry, Arthur." Harry said when he saw Arthur looking in wonder at how many locations Merlin wanted to see. "Most of these places you can get to with short cuts."

"Oh, good."

When Merlin had written down all the places he wanted to see Arthur kissed him as he left with Harry and Draco. Before they left, though, Merlin called Harry back.

"What’s up?" he asked curiously.

"This map, you said your dad and his friends made it?"

"Yes."

"Do you have any idea how?"

Harry frowned, "Well, when my godfather, Sirius, who was padfoot, died, his vault was left to me so there might be something in the vaults. I can have a look, but Remus, who is Moony, is still alive and I talk to him a lot. I can ask him to visit and tell you, if you like."

"I would. Thank you Harry."

"No problem." he smiled, "I will send him an owl later on and let you know."

Merlin watched as he left, waiting until he heard the door latch shut before pulling out the book he’d hidden under his pillow when he heard Arthur coming. It’s title read The True Arthurian Legends: What No One Knows. He knew he was told not to look into their future by reading these books, and he’d looked through a few, but this one was the closest any had come to what he’d actually done. He was still depicted as an old man, though.

He’d been working his way steadily through this one, having read it for most of the day. He wanted to skip to the end, but he also wanted to see exactly where they were in their lifetime. He was just glad that he was almost finished but he was still reading things he'd already accomplished.

There were a few times where he read something he hadn't done yet getting fairly excited but the next thing he read linked the previous to something he actually had already done.

He sighed as he reached the last chapter wondering how these people got their facts, but he couldn't really blame them as history tended to get muddled up the farther away the era. He shoved the book back under the pillow when he heard the door creak open but smiled when he saw it was only a house elf. The creature smiled back, handing him a tray piled with food he knew he wouldn't be able to finish but the elf would scold him if he didn't, thanking her as she left.

He picked the book back up, reaching for a small sandwich as he continued. He smiled as he realized this part seemed to not have happened. It didn't even parallel any of the rest of the experiences he'd shared with Arthur.

He felt slight anger rise as he read Arthur being stabbed by Mordred with a sword bathed in dragons breath, his heart beating slightly faster. He sighed as he realized that there was a cure and continued feeling his heart pang every time Arthur grew weaker and more hurt.

He reached the end of the page, quickly turning to the next, breathing out when he finally reached the lake, nearing the end of the page. He kept going, waiting with bated breath, wondering when he would be saved. It was nearing the end of the book and nothing was happening! He frantically scanned the page waiting, well now it was hoping really, for Arthur to live, but his life grew dimmer and his breaths began to cease.

He read Arthur saying goodbye to his companion that he was pretty sure was himself, even if they stated Merlin had left, had given up. His hands began to shake as the companion yelled for him not to give up, to keep going, but he was at the bottom of the page and Arthur wasn’t waking or breathing or living. He couldn’t help the small sob/whimper that escaped him as he read the last sentence. As he read he could practically see the man he loved on that boat, floating into the lake. He could see the flames that reached the sky, burning his heart.

Then it was over, there was no second book, no more chapters, pages, sentences, or words. That was the end of their tale, the end of them. The book, he remembered, stated that he was immortal, which he assumed the dragon probably hinted at, and chucked the offending material across the room. So not only was the love of his life dead, but he didn’t get to join him, ever. He had to live through thousands and thousands of years, never dying, and never seeing the one person he couldn’t live without, yet couldn’t die without him either.


	19. The Request

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to BBC and the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**Hello, updated on time this time, yay! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, nice and fluffy, near the end. Thanks so much for the support and keeping me writing! See you guys again soon!**

**_ Chapter 19 _ **

Severus was in his lab making the potions for Poppy for the infirmary when a house elf appeared by his side.

"Professor Snape, Sir."

"What is it Kippy?" he asked without looking up.

"Kippy is needing a calming potions, Sir."

"For who?" he asked, surprised, looking up from his current work.

"Master Merlin, Sir, he is hyperventilating. He is not calming down, Sir."

"I will go to him, you go and find his husband." Severus said, leaving his lab after placing a statis charm on his potion to go and find Merlin, picking up a calming draught on his way out.

Severus walked into Merlin and Arthur’s rooms to find the sorcerer crying as well as panicking on the bed. Looking around, he saw all the books, reading some of the titles as he got closer to the panicking man in the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed and looked at the open book in front of him.

"Merlin why are you reading this?" he wondered exasperatedly.

"Need-Ne-Needed to-t-to know." he stammred out.

"No you didn't, drink this."

Merlin had just finished drinking the potion, already feeling calmer when Arthur ran in.

"What’s happened?" he asked, panting as he held his side.

"Your husband has been reading the Arthurian legends and is panicking. He seeme to have found out what is supposed to happen in your futures." Severus said.

"Merlin, love." Arthur said as he sat by his husband on the bed.

"I will leave you both to it." Snape replied, taking his leave.

"Thank you, Severus." Merlin smiled.

When they were both alone Arthur held Merlin close and kissed his temple, "Merlin, sweetheart, why are you reading this?"

"I wanted to know if there was anything I could save you from but there isn't. You were stabbed by Mordred by a sword like Excalibur, which was forged in the dragons breath. You died in my arms and I could do nothing but send you off to the island, setting you on fire as you went and-and I had to live on without you." Merlin explained, now crying, once again, in Arthur’s arms, who was rocking them back and forth.

"Merlin, love, you can't pay attention to these books."

"But this one listed things we have actually done."

"Merlin, these books also say I married Guinevere and had my heartbroken when she left me for Lancelot. I was so heart broken that I no longer cared and let myself be killed, finding I didn't have the strength to fight back."

"But-"

"Merlin, reading these books will come to no good, it is like when you look in that crystal, nothing good came of that. We make our own future, walk our own path, choose how to live our life. My advisors told me to marry a Princess to join Kingdoms but I chose not to and chose you since it is you who I want."

"It says that Mordred kills you though."

"Not if you get to him first, love. Mordred lacks one thing that you master in."

"What?"

"Magic, yes he has magic but not like you do. You have killed before, haven't you?"

"Yes, but only to save your life."

"Well then, you know magic where Mordred does not."

Merlin looked at Arthur, "And you will stay well away when we learn of his where abouts?"

"Of course, love, whatever will make you happy. We make our own future with the decisions we make right now."

Merlin nodded and rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder, burying his face in the blonds neck, who really wanted to believe his own words.

"Feel better now?" Arthur whispered after awhile.

"Yes. Thank you Arthur."

Arthur kissed Merlin’s head, "No more reading things from our time, okay?"

Merlin looked up and kissed Arthur, "Okay."

Arthur just held Merlin after that, watching as his red puffy eyes closed a few minutes later and he drifted off into a light slumber. He stayed there for the next hour before he decided that he’d better clean the books off and change. Carefully, he untangled himself and grabbed the books, huffing curses at their heaviness and wondering why Merlin thought reading, of all things, would pass the time.

Once the bed was cleaned of any and all books, as well as the other things, Arthur pulled Merlin up slightly and removed the covers from beneath him, tucking him back in. He stared at him for a few moments in wonder as the moonlight from the windows streamed onto his face. His cheekbones became sharper and his skin became more porcelain. The light gleamed and reflected in his dark hair making a halo of light.

Arthur leaned down, kissing his temple, "Beautiful."

"How touching." came the drawling voice of Severus’.

Arthur turned in shock, not having heard anybody enter. The man stood in the doorway with his arms folded over his chest. He gave Arthur a smirk before gesturing for him to follow. Severus led them into their little living room, sitting down on the couch.

"I figured we should talk about your husbands need to break rules."

Arthur glared at him, "He’s a curious man, and he can’t follow rules if he tried, he was literally born to break them. Don’t think I would have survived had he tried to follow the rules."

Snape sighed, "Look, I’m sure he broke rules in your time that affected yourselves, but reading about the past could have a dangerous effect on us all."

"He’s always had his heart in the right place." Arthur defended. "Besides, I highly doubt he’ll be breaking that rule again, he is already traumatized."

"What about you?" he asked, getting to the subject he wanted to talk about most. It was the reason he came here after all.

"What do you mean?"

"How is it you feel about the prospect of you dying and leaving your husband to live forever without you. Now we must also take in the children as well."

"It’s not my problem, Merlin is the one upset."

"Is that why you’re hiding your own fear? Because he needs you to be strong, the rock in the sea of depression I daresay."

"He is the only thing that matters. What he feels I feel."

"What do you mean?" the other asked, confused.

"I help him through it because while he’s depressed I can’t help but feel the same at his sadness, so I push that away and help him. I take great honor in saying I’m the only one who can get him through something hard. When he is happy again, it makes me feel happy because not only is his joy contagious, I know I’m the one that caused it. I belive it works the other way around as well."

"Hm." was all Snape said, getting up to leave.

"Have you ever been in love?" Arthur asked, turning to the man at the doorway.

Severus turned back with a sigh, a pain in his eyes, "Always."

At that he turned on his heel and left the room without another word. Arthur leaned back against his chair with a sigh. He looked back towards their bedroom before heaving himself up and heading towards the room.

He quickly stripped and pulled himself into their bed. He grabbed Merlin, wrapping his arms around his prone form and pulling him to his chest. He smiled as he shifted in his arms until he was facing Arthur, burying his head in his chest with a contented sigh. Arthur stared at him thinking about what happened just recently. He had been successful in planning out something special for Merlin and thought he’d surprise the other before Umbridge came back, but figured he needed it now more than ever.

Arthur shut his eyes, making a list of things to do tomorrow and plotting how he’d get Merlin to stay in the living room all day. He smiled as he fell asleep, knowing that this would cheer the other up immensely.

O_o

Arthur was running frantically about, practically panicking. He could have sworn that everything seemed to be going wrong. He had been planning this for awhile but actually doing it was ten times harder with many more obstacles than he first imagined. The major one being Merlin and keeping him out of the room.

The man kept thinking of things he needed from the room, continually getting up only for Arthur to push him down and run to the room to get it himself. Luckily for him he could see through Merlin’s annoyed facade of being annoyed. He knew Merlin was secretly pleased with being doted on.

He sighed as he finally finished with the last pieces and smiled. The time was perfect. He opened the window and a cool breeze made its way inside. Outside he saw the sun beginning to set over the mountains, casting orange and red lights to dance above the choppy surface of the water.

It was one of the few times he wished he had magic. He could only imagine what he could give Merlin then, how much more special he could make this.

Walking into the main room, he smiled as he watched Merlin yawn before continuing his - now censored - book. He quietly came up behind the younger man and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Merlin sighed and leaned back.

"Tired?" Arthur asked.

"No." Merlin said indignantly.

"Mm, well why don’t we go to bed early?"

"And do what?" Merlin asked, turning to look at Arthur with twinkling eyes.

"I have something planned." he murmured, nipping the others ear. Merlin groaned and allowed himself to be led into the bedroom, not expecting what he saw in the least.

There was a small fire in the fireplace and a red and blue blanket lay on the floor with pillows laying on top. In the middle was a small picnic basket with all of Merlin’s favorite foods. In a gold vase were large amounts of wine cup flowers. There were unlit candles around the room and the bed was covered in rose petals. Merlin shivered as a breeze blew through the open window. He looked out to see the mixtures of red and gold mixing with the blue of the lake.

"What is this?" he gasped, tears coming to his eyes.

"Well, it’s me trying to be romantic. Is it working?"

"Why are the windows open?" he choked out, not yet ready to answer.

"It is pretty chilly, I thought it would make you want to snuggle to keep warm."

"Yes." he whispered, letting a few tears over flow.

"What?"

Merlin turned towards him and threw himself at Arthur, wrapping his arms around the taller’s neck. He buried his face into his chest wanting to get as close as possible.

"Merlin," Arthur smiled, "Sweetheart, I’m not even done and you’re already in tears."

"Th-there’s more?!" he asked incredulously.

"Just you wait." he said, kissing the top of his head. Arthur led them to the blankets, plopping down with Merlin in his lap refusing to leave the others side even an inch. Arthur held him against his chest, filling a single plate and holding up a fork to a sniffling, yet wide smiling Merlin. He eagerly opened his mouth, allowing Arthur to feed him, grabbing his own fork to return the gesture.

Merlin couldn’t seem to keep his hand off Arthur, constantly turning and giving him kisses. Arthur’s favorite was when he fed Merlin some chocolate and they kissed and he could taste the sweetness on his tongue.

After they finished Arthur closed the windows, put out the fire and lit the candles. He led Merlin to the bed, sitting him down before kneeling, just as he’d done when he proposed.

"This is the last bit, I couldn’t think of anything else-"

"It’s perfect." Merlin whispered.

Arthur smiled, grabbing the other’s hands in his large calloused ones, "I know I’ve told you I Love you a thousand times over, but I still can’t feel as if I haven’t said it enough. Love was just a word to me until you came along and gave it meaning. I’ve told you I love you, but never have I told you why. You are beautiful, but so much more. You’re brave, smart, funny. Your past was marred and ugly yet you still smile and you never look back. As much as you say you don’t deserve me, I know it is the other way around."

"Arthur-" Merlin choked out, eyes once again overflowing with tears.

"Shush, you, let me finish." they laughed a little. "All I want to do is hold your hand, laugh at your jokes, walk by your side, snuggle, look into your eyes, talk about anything, kiss you, and love you every single day. Every day I spend with you is the new best day of my life. I can’t promise to love you for the rest of your life, I’ll try, but I can promise to love you for the rest of mine.

"We’ve faced so many dangers together and, because of you, we got out of many impossible situations. This," he said, placing his hand on Merlin’s abdomen, "is another impossible task we’ll succeed in, and when we get back I want to try another we haven’t yet attempted. I feel we are connected in almost every way possible, body, heart, and mind, but I’m greedy and I want your soul as well. When we get back I want to take a journey to the Isle of the Blessed and have our souls bonded. If you really are going to live forever, I refuse to have you do it without me. Not because You might find someone else, or the thought of immortality appeals to me, but because I know you’ll live in despair and grief and that is not something a person like you should ever go through. I love you, with every ounce of my being, and I will always go through anything just to see you smile. I know this is a selfish thing to ask, but will you? When we get home, promise me you’ll allow us to form an eternal soul bond."


	20. Names

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to BBC and J.K. Rowling.**

_**Chapter 20** _

Merlin couldn’t speak for awhile, just letting the words wash over him. All the love and adoration Arthur held for him. He quietly nodded, just as he did when Arthur proposed, and the other jumped up and spun them around. Merlin held him tight as if afraid to be let go.

When he finally got his voice back and Arthur set him down, he said, "This is the part where you lay me down and make the most gentle and sweetest love to me that you ever have."

Arthur smiled, "Your wish is my command."

[Ahem, if everyone could prepare themselves, a smex scene is about to start]

Arthur pulled off Merlin’s shirt, pushing him onto his back on the bed before following him down. He recaptured Merlin’s lips before moving down his jaw, nipping slightly, but not much. He moved slowly down Merlin’s neck, nuzzling into the smallest joint, before going back up and finding his pulse point. He kissed it lightly before opening his mouth and sucking on the sensitive flesh.

Merlin gasped, tangling his hands in Arthur’s hair in silent encouragement. Arthur let go before slowly moving down his chest with open kisses. He reached one of Merlin’s nipples and bit and sucked until Merlin was gasping for breath before moving onto the other. He reluctantly moved away, moving down the other’s torso until he got the the waste of his trousers. He nuzzled Merlin’s stomach, breathing in his beautiful husband’s scent before leaning back up.

Merlin whimpered but Arthur shushed him, placing a tender kiss on his lips. He slowly pulled off the others trousers along with his pants. He then proceeded to give opened mouth kisses down Merlin’s legs, lavishing the insides of his thighs.

"Arthur!" he moaned.

"Sh, I’m right here, Angel, I’m right here." Arthur quickly went up, kissing Merlin languidly on the lips as he worked some of his own clothing off.

He forced himself to pull back both for air and to take the rest of his clothing off. He crawled on top of the other man, pulling him flush against his chest. Merlin cried out as their naked skin finally met. Arthur moved them farther up the bed, until Merlin’s head was resting on their pillows. They still didn’t have lube, but he didn’t want Merlin doing any work tonight, it was all on him. He traced the man’s lips with his fingers, pushing them in when Merlin opened his mouth. He groaned as his tongue swirled around his finger pads, sucking and teasing.

Arthur pulled them out, once again replacing them with his own tongue. He moved down and prodded his entrance. Merlin bucked his hips when he felt Arthur’s finger’s rub against the tight muscle. Pushing one digit in, Arthur groaned. It had been awhile since he’d prepared

Merlin and he missed it. He loved the way the muscles contracted around his finger, adjusting to the intrusion.

He automatically found Merlin’s prostate, rubbing it before pulling out and prodding with another finger. Merlin gasped as that spot inside him was touched, breaking his kiss with Arthur.

"I love you." Arthur said as he pushed in his two fingers. He knew the slow preparation would drive Merlin insane, but tonight he wanted to go extra slow and watch the other fall apart. He began to scissor his fingers, Merlin mewling at finally being open. Arthur chuckled, slipping in a third and final finger. Merlin wound his arms around Arthur’s shoulders, urging him on until Arthur finally, finally, deemed him ready.

Merlin opened his legs wider as he felt Arthur shuffle forward, placing his head at his lover’s entrance. Grabbing Merlin’s legs, he wrapped them around his waist, placing each hand by Merlin’s head so they could keep contact. Merlin smiled, his arms again snaking around Arthur’s shoulders. After reconnecting their swollen and reddened lips, Arthur slowly pushed forward until he breached Merlin.

Merlin groaned, Arthur breathing in the noise, as he was filled. He loved the feeling of being fully connected, truly being one body, heart, and soon, soul. When Arthur bottomed out he stilled, just sitting, full taking in this moment, this night. There was barely a moment when their lips weren’t connected, any other time they stared into each others eyes, drinking in the love.

Neither asked for Arthur to speed up, neither wanting to let go of the passion the slowness was filling them with.

Merlin felt close, tightening his hold on Arthur in signal and he continued, his member dragging across the other’s prostate. The heat suddenly clenched and Arthur pulled back to watch Merlin in the moment of pure bliss. His back arched and his eyes shut softly, his mouth hanging slack. It was beautiful.

"Arthur…" Merlin murmured through half lidded eyes, and that was all he needed. With one final thrust, Arthur came deep inside the only person he would ever love. Merlin breathed out as he felt the liquid inside him, smiling softly at the thought of being filled with Arthur even if he wasn’t there.

He moved to pull out, but Merlin’s legs tightened.

"Please, Arthur, please. Not tonight." he wanted to stay like this for as long as possible. Arthur only smiled and nodded, turning them so Merlin lie comfortably on top of his chest. Pulling the blanket up, he kissed Merlin’s temple.

"I love you too." Merlin whispered in response to Arthur’s earlier I love you before using his magic to clean them up and put out the candles and falling asleep. Arthur just let his head fall back, both arms around Merlin, and he soon followed him into sleep.

[Okay, you all can breathe, it's over]

The next day Harry and Draco were just walking through the entrance hall, heading up the stairs with their arms around each other. They had only got up two of the steps when an invisible force hit them making them separate and Draco to fall on his arse and Harry, not so lucky fell down the two steps and cried out in pain when he landed awkwardly on his foot.

"Harry!" Draco got up and hurried over to Harry, dropping to his knees and gently touching the ankle, he looked up and glared at the woman standing there with a smirk on her face.

"No abnormal behaviour will be allowed in this school." Umbridge said.

Draco opened his mouth to answer back when Harry’s hand on his arm stopped him, "Do not give her an excuse to give you a detention."

"I wouldn't serve them with her anyway." Draco said before looking up at Umbridge. "No such rule, ones you make up do not count."

"Detention, Mister Malfoy."

"I think not." came a voice.

Draco and Harry looked up to see Severus Snape walking towards them.

"Draco, take Harry to the hospital wing and you do not have detention. No Professor can give a student detention for stating a fact."

"Severus, I-"

"Will have to wait if you want a word as I have more important things to do."

"What could be more important than me wanting to talk with you?"

"I am on my way to ask Albus if he wants to join me in building a snowman." he answered sarcastically making Harry and Draco laugh as he walked away and up the stairs, disappearing around the corner.

Severus walked into Arthur and Merlin’s rooms, if Umbridge was back then they would have to take the potion once more. The portrait had just closed behind him when he heard a smash followed by a "Fuck off Pendragon!"

"But baby-"

"Don't baby me." Merlin bellowed before the door to their bedroom opened and Arthur came flying out landing at Severus’ feet.

"Marital problems?" he asked.

"Merlin thinks I called him fat." Arthur explained as he stood up, wincing as he did so.

"You did!" Merlin called.

"I never used the word ‘fat,’ Merlin." Arthur answered before looking at Severus. "I didn't, all I said was that he was getting bigger now."

"Arthur, I am not with anyone and have no real experience with relationships, but even I know you use no word that can mean fat in any way to someone who is pregnant and showing."

"Now I know. To what do we owe the pleasure of this visit?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Umbridge is back so you will have to take the potion again, today, so I advise you to make up as you will not see each other in your true forms until Merlin has the babies."

"Can you give Merlin his? I don't think he wants to see me now."

Severus sighed, "Foolish man." he said as he walked into Arthur and Merlin’s bedroom.

Merlin, who was sitting up in bed, placed down the book when he saw Severus, "Got you to try and get round me has he?"

"No Merlin, I agree with you, he used the wrong word but you did say Arthur is like Draco and I know that my godson often speaks before thinking. I have come here because Umbridge has returned and you need to take the potion today, it will last until you have your babies."

"Arthur!"

Arthur came running in, "What’s wrong?"

"We have to take our potion today. I won't see that face of yours until we have our babies." he cried.

When Arthur walked over and joined Merlin on the bed, comforting him, Severus left the potions and left them both to it with an eyeroll.

"Foolish." he muttered under his breath as he shut the door.

"I wasn’t calling you fat." Arthur said, kissing his head, "I would never say such a thing."

"But-"

"No, I love you and I would never insult you with the intent to hurt. I meant that the babies are getting bigger and it’s exciting, is it not?"

Merlin sniffled, "Yeah, I ‘spose."

Arthur smiled, "You suppose? You are going to be a dad! You’re carrying two lives inside of you and the larger they get, the closer it gets until we finally get to see them!"

Merlin laughed as Arthur wiped his tears away. He felt Merlin poke at his face again, pinch his cheeks. Unlike last time, he sat there quietly and let his emotionally unstable, or hormonal, husband have his way. They looked up as they heard a commotion coming from outside before scrambling to get to the potions. They gulped them down as they heard the portrait door open.

"I insist on seeing them!" came a very unwelcome voice, "You’ve allowed them to share rooms even after one of them got pregnant, who knows what they’re doing now?"

They felt their faces begin to bubble and change, both urging it to go faster as the voices came closer.

"Well I doubt they’re doing anything, it’s the middle of the day and he’s pregnant. What are they going to be doing?" Severus sneered. They looked at one another, their skin stilling just as the door was shoved open revealing a furious Umbridge.

"Get away from one another!" she screeched, pointing her wand at them. Merlin felt the spell and before he could do anything, his magic automatically reacted to protect Arthur. His eyes flashed gold and the spell went straight around an invisible force field around them. Merlin gasped, eyelids sliding shut and the force field disappeared.

"What. Was. That?" she asked, her eyes going wide, greedily looking over Merlin’s prone form.

"Arthur," Severus began worriedly, "we should get him to the Hospital Wing, students aren’t supposed to faint for no reason."

Nodding, Arthur picked Merlin up and moved past Umbridge who was now staring off into space.

Umbridge blinked before moving to follow only to find her path blocked.

"Remove yourself, Severus."

"No. Arthur is taking my nephew to the hospital wing, there is no need for you to follow."

"There is every need. That boy of yours did wandless magic at the age of fifteen! He is too powerful, he needs to be questioned."

"My nephew did nothing but faint, it was I who put a protective shield around them. After seeing what you did to Draco and Harry on the steps when you arrived I didn't want you doing anything like that to Martin in his condition."

"You can not stop me questioning the boy."

"As his only remaining relative I think you will find that I can stop you from doing anything of the sort as he is still underage. I will be watching my nephew closely and he tells me everything so I will find out if you have questioned him without my say so."

"You can't talk to me like that."

"Oh but I can, if you were Headmistress then I would agree but I think we should all be thankful that you are not." Severus opened the portrait. "After you."

"Humph." Umbridge said as she walked out of the rooms. "At least you have some manners like knowing it is ladies first."

"I do know manners and I am aware of the saying being ladies first and I would have let you go first with that if I thought you were a lady, but me allowing you to go first goes by another saying."

"Which is?"

Severus shut the portrait and warded it off so Umbridge couldn't get back inside, "I let you go first because I followed the saying ‘age before beauty.’ I know I am nothing to look at, but I am thankful that it could be worse, just look at you. Have a reasonable day Delores." Severus said as he walked away leaving Umbridge shaking in anger. She knew something was up, and he was covering for the little brat. She would find out what it was, sooner or later.

Merlin woke with a hand moving through his hair. He nuzzled into the touch, blinking his eyes open and seeing Arthur’s worried, yet smiling, face above his.

"You aren’t supposed to use magic." he whispered, kissing Merlin’s forehead.

"‘M sorry." he murmured, still sleepy, "Didn’t mean too."

"I know, baby, I know. Go back to sleep."

"Not tired." Merlin yawned.

Arthur laughed, "Yes you are."

"Don’t want to sleep without you." he mumbled into the pillow.

Arthur smiled and got under the covers with Merlin., resting his husband's head against his chest, carding his fingers through the brunets short hair.

"You know we need names for our twin sons." Arthur whispered kissing Merlin’s head.

"I know. I have the names I want, I am just running them over in my head to see which suits and what sounds right."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I want to name our children after those who have helped us so much, those who have helped us and have expected nothing in return. They have done so much for us and naming our children after them seems a perfect way to say thank you."

"You have the names then. May I hear them?"

"Of course. The first one is Harry Severus Pendragon."

"Good strong name. I love it, and the second?"

"I want to call him Draco. Through all my reading I read that Draco is short for Draconis meaning Dragon. That is part of our last name, love, and the symbol for Camelot. I just don't know a middle name."

"Well as you have taken my name how about Draco Emrys Pendragon?"

Merlin looked up, "Are you sure?"

"Of course love."

Merlin beamed and sat up to hug Arthur, only then did he notice Harry and Draco on the hospital bed next to them with their mouths open.

"Oh Harry, Draco. I suppose we should ask your permission first."

It was Harry who recovered first, "Ask us? You don't have to ask us anything, knowing that you want to name your children after us is such an honour and we thank you for it." he said, a tear escaping his eye.

"Thank you." Draco said hoarsely after clearing his throat. "After you go back I will have to ask my mum if she named me after the constellation or after Merlin’s child." he said making them all laugh.


	21. Ding Dong the Witch is Gone!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to BBC and J.K. Rowling.**

**Hey guys, so, so, so sorry that I haven't updated in forever, this summer has been seriously crazy. Now that school is starting up again, though, I should be getting back to a regular schedule and regular updating. Anyway, here is the super long awaited - again, sorry about that - chapter 22! I really hope you all enjoy!**

_**Chapter 21** _

Their conversation, and happiness for that matter, was cut short as the doors slammed open causing Merlin to jump. All four heads turned towards the source of the noise, seeing Umbridge standing there, face red, breathing heavily.

"Everyone out, except for you Mr. Snape." she growled, stalking forward.

"You can’t make us-"

"GET OUT!" she screeched, interrupting Harry.

All three looked at each other, then to Merlin, Arthur holding him tighter.

"If you don’t leave now, I make no promises about what condition I will give him back in."

"Are you threatening-?" Arthur began, fury bubbling.

"I suggest you leave now, or you will all be punished as well."

"Go." Merlin whispered, pushing on Arthur’s chest, eyes going wide.

"She’ll hurt you!" he said, holding him tighter.

"She won’t, not terribly. I’ll be fine, as will the babies. Please Arthur, just-just go!"

"Merlin-"

"What did you call him?"

"M-Martin." Arthur corrected, "I said Martin, why?"

"No reason. Now OUT!" she yelled, pulling out her wand. Harry and Draco slowly got up, making their way to the door, Arthur still by Merlin whose eyes had gone wide and was pushing him.

"Arthur, Arthur please! She’ll use her magic on you. Go, please, go!" he said, fear lacing his voice.

Umbridge began to mutter something, wand pointing at Arthur’s heart.

"Arthur, go, get out now!"

"I don't know what’s happened but we need help, no matter how many times Professor Snape tells her she just won't listen, we need Dumbledore." Harry said as the doors opened and Arthur fell out of them before they were magically shut tight.

Arthur got up and started banging on the door. "Open this door, what are you doing to him?!" he screeched as his fists banged on the door.

"Arthur what happened?" Draco asked.

"Merlin used his magic in front of that woman before fainting and I think now she suspects something and I am afraid she heard me call him by his proper name."

Harry felt about himself hands in and out of pockets.

"Love, what are you looking for?"

"Ha!" Harry answered, taking out his pocket an extendable ear.

"What’s that?" Arthur asked pointing at the thing in Harry’s hand. "That isn't a real persons ear, is it?"

"Of course not, it lets you listen behind closed doors." he answered as he put the ear to the door.

"You can’t make me talk." came Merlin’s voice.

"You remind me of that Potter boy last time he refused to talk, I will tell you the same thing I told him and this time there will be no Snape to rescue you."

Harry looked pale, "Oh no." he turned to Draco. "Get Dumbledore now! Password is acid pops."

"What’s wrong Harry? What is she going to do?" Arthur asked when Draco ran from the hospital wing doors.

Before Harry could answer Umbridge’s voice sounded through the extendable ear. "The Cruciatus curse ought to loosen your tongue."

This time Harry banged on the door. "That is illegal Umbridge, especially on one in Martin’s condition!"

They heard her mumble the words before Merlin’s screams came.

"MARTIN!" Arthur screamed, throwing himself against the door, panic seizing him.

Just then the doors opened with a bang and Arthur looked up to see Merlin on the floor whimpering and crying.

"Sweetheart!" he said and rushed to his husbands side. "Oh what has she done to you?" Arthur asked, now crying himself.

Harry turned to see Dumbledore pocketing his wand, "Harry fetch Severus, Umbridge will need to be questioned under veritaserum."

Harry didn't wait until Dumbledore finished before he was hurrying to fetch Severus.

"We’ll need to get Poppy." Dumbledore said to the two people curled onto the floor. "You are to stay here while I go call the Minister of Magic."

"He will understand." she defended.

"That was illegal!" Arthur said, holding Merlin’s shaking form tighter.

Dumbledore waited until Harry arrived back with Severus, Draco on both their heels. Once they were all there Dumbledore swept from the hospital wing, telling Severus to watch over Merlin while he got Poppy and the minister.

Severus took one look at Merlin and his anger swelled. Pulling out his wand and pushing her away from them. Harry and Draco ran to Arthur’s and Merlin’s side, crouching down and forming a somewhat protective barrier between them and Umbridge.

A few moments later Poppy ran in, hair slightly askew. She swiftly got Merlin into a bed, pulling the curtains around, gesturing for Arthur to follow.

"Albus has asked for the rest of you to go to his office." She informed before following Arthur behind the closed curtains.

They all reluctantly went, Umbridge in front and Snape directly behind her to keep her in check.

Poppy cast multiple spells that neither Merlin or Arthur could understand, but neither really cared. Merlin’s face was sweaty and pale, his head hung to the side, eyes drooping. Arthur grabbed his hand, trying to give it a reassuring squeeze, but fearing he would hurt the other if he squeezed too hard. Merlin’s breathes still came out in shallow pants. Arthur’s other hand went back to Merlin’s dark mop of hair, holding back more tears at the sight of his weak and fragile husband.

"Well, they’re alright, but I can’t tell much right now. This is the second time he’s had a scare like this and I don’t know what effect the trauma will have once they’re born. This pregnancy was already a high risk, but it’s getting more riskier. I suggest that a month before you’re due you go on bed rest. It’ll put less strain on you and them, but it won’t repair any damages, this will be to prevent further risk. Now you might want to take him back to your rooms and rest. I’ll come to check back in on him tomorrow."

Arthur nodded his thanks, watching her leave as he picked up Merlin and headed out.

Umbridge, Severus, Harry, and Draco filed into Dumbledore’s office, being greeting with an angry Fudge and a calm, yet cold, Dumbledore.

"This is the second time, Dumbledore, that I’ve been called from my office so you could inquire about my teacher. What is it now?"

"It seems" Dumbledore began, "that your teacher has decided that it is okay to use the cruciatus curse on a student."

Fudge bristled, "If you’re seriously suggesting something so preposterous-"

"I am neither suggesting, nor is it preposterous. Professor Snape has kindly provided veritaserum as proof, you can hear it from her own mouth."

"Minister, please. If you honestly believe me you know I would never do such a thing, unless it is a very last resort."

"We have witnesses." Snape put in.

"Fine, take the potion, the rest of you leave us. I wish to do this alone." Fudge reluctantly agreed.

"But Minister-"

"Hush Umbridge, we'll speak when we're alone."

They waited until the room filed out. Fudge gesture to the phile of liquid, urging her to hurry and take it. Umbridge grasped it before swallowing it down as if it were a vile slug.

"Now, I must ask, is what Dumbledore said true? Did you use the Cruciatus Curse on a student?"

"Yes." she ground out.

Fudge gasped, "Why?"

"I suspect that the student, Martin-"

"The one who's pregnant?" Fudge gasped.

Nodding, she continued, "I suspect he is not who he says he is. I heard the other call him Merlin and watched with my own eyes as he used wandless magic without saying a single word. And his eyes flashed a strange gold color."

"Well that is odd, but you used an Unforgivable Curse on a student!"

"Fudge, he is a powerful sorcerer who has cast magic without a wand or words while carrying children, that should have left him utterly unable to use any form of magic, much less magic to that power and extent. How powerful do you think his children will be? We can raise them and use them to enforce the laws and keep the wizarding world in line."

"Yes, but the curse-"

"Then make me leave until he has the children. Like an expulsion, but we already have custody over the children as they are underage. Just allow me to come back so I can make sure they don't pull anything."

"That seems... doable." Fudge agreed.

"Fine, I'll stay and keep an eye from Hogsmeade for three months. Keep in touch minister, we have very large plans to make and act upon."

Fudge opened Dumbledore’s office door and found Albus and Severus standing there.

"You will have to find a new Defence Against The Dark Arts Professor Albus. I have expelled her, she is to pack and leave for three months."

"That’s it?" Severus asked. "She not only cast an unforgivable on a student but on a student that is pregnant. If it was anyone else they would be facing Azkaban."

"I have got her away from the school and away from your nephew and in this three months she will be at home without pay as she will also not be allowed into the ministry." Fudge said before turning to Umbridge. "Pack your things I will escort you home."

"I will do that." Severus said, "I want to make sure she is off Hogwarts grounds."

"Very well, Delores pack and meet Severus in the entrance hall in thirty minutes." Fudge said before he and Umbridge left.

"That went too easy Albus." Severus said once they were alone.

"I know Severus." Albus said as he walked over to his desk, there he opened the top drawer and took out a small portrait of a young girl with blonde hair down her back. "My dear sister Arianna did you hear what was said?"

"I did, brother of mine."

"Tell us all you heard." he said as he sat with Severus facing him.

Harry and Draco walked into Arthur and Merlin’s room and found Merlin on the sofa curled up into Arthur who was holding him, his hand running up and down his side.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Harry asked.as he came to stand in front of them both, Draco by his side.

"Not at the minute but Poppy said I will be and that at the minute the babies are fine but she wants to check them over tomorrow."

"Well me and Harry hid and we heard that Umbridge is to pack her bags and Severus is to meet her in the entrance hall in ten minutes and escort her from the school grounds. She is to stay at home, not even allowed to work. She is to go three months without pay." Draco said.

"Is that the correct punishment?" Arthur asked.

"No, she should be sent to Azkaban." Harry said. "Prison." he added at Merlin and Arthur’s confused looks.

"I want to see her go." Merlin said.

"Merlin love you can hardly walk you need to rest."

"Can't you carry me? Please, Arthur? I want to see her go."

Arthur looked into Merlin's eyes and sighed, "Okay love,"

"You won't be the only one." Draco said and turned to Harry, "Spread the word, everyone will watch her go."

As Arthur carried Merlin to the entrance hall people began asking how he was or looking at him with sympathy or placing their hand on his arm as soon as they saw him. When Arthur reached the front of the crowd Draco looked at him.

"We told everyone what she did. This will piss her off even more though. While telling people I heard Dumbledore talking."

"Getting rid of me will leave you stuck, who will teach the students Defence Against The Dark Arts now?" Umbridge said, her head held high, her suitcase at her side.

"You never taught it to begin with, you had them reading from a book." Severus snapped. "Albus has found someone and he is on his way here now."

Just then the doors opened and Remus walked in, a suitcase in his hand.

"Remus!" Harry called and hurried forwards to hug the man who smiled and hugged him back.

"That’s Professor Lupin now, cub."

"He can't teach!" Umbridge screeched.

"Of course he can. This is Albus’ school not yours and you are trespassing, now move."

Umbridge bent and picked up her suitcase, "I will get you for this Severus."

"Over fifteen years under the torture of Voldemort and you think that threat will worry me?"


	22. How We Met

** Disclaimer: ** **I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and BBC.**

**Hey guys, sorry again that this is late – I really am inconsistent with these aren’t I? Sorry, again, but it’s been a hard week and we got some bad news, so it’s been a little hard to update, but I did do it sooner this time! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Wow, twenty-one, we’ve made it pretty far, haven’t we? Thanks so much for all the yadas, especially the comments because they never fail to make me smile. Now, I’ll stop, enjoy!**

**_ Chapter 22 _ **

Remus placed his case down and put his arm out to Harry who hurried back over and accepted the hug.

“I have been told that not only are you are gay but are very much in love. Cub, why didn't you tell me?”

“I didn't want you to hate me.”

“Harry that is something I could never do. I would be a hypocrite if I hated you for liking the same sex.”

Harry pulled back and looked up at his honorary godfather, “You are in love with a man?”

“I am Harry. Not with him sadly but in love.”

Draco walked over to them both and took Harry’s hand in his, “Who is it you love Remus?” he asked.

Remus opened his mouth to answer but stopped when Severus walked back in.

“Thank Merlin that the toad face has gone.” he said and shuddered. “I need a drink.” Severus turned to face Remus. “Welcome back Lupin.”

Remus cleared his throat, “Yes. Thank you Severus.” he said, his eyes not leaving the potions master until he was out of sight, missing Harry and Draco smile at each other knowingly.

Merlin smiled, wiggling in Arthur’s arms to get a better look at the woman leaving.

“Arthur?” he whispered after settling back down.

“Yes?”

“Did Severus just whisper ‘Thank Merlin’?”

Arthur thought for a moment, “I think so.”

“Why would he say that? I didn’t do anything except get hurt, which isn’t unusual.”

“I don’t know, he better not be thankful that you’re hurt.” he growled.

“Arthur, that’s silly. He would never be happy that I got hurt, he’s been helping us and likes us. Seeing people you like hurt is never something people are thankful for.”

“But it did get him a satisfactory result.”

“Well then, he’s thankful for the result, not how it happened.”

“Then why did he thank you?”

“I don’t know.” Merlin sighed, burying his face in Arthur’s neck. They walked back to their rooms in silence, both stuck in their own thoughts. When they arrived they found Draco and Harry sitting on the couch.

“Hey, what’s up you two?” Arthur asked, sitting on the chair and settling Merlin on his lap.

“Well, I thought we, well I, should ask your permission to tell Remus, the new teacher, who you really are. He’s one of my dad’s best friends and we’re really close. I would feel bad if I kept it from him.”

Merlin yawned, “Y-yeah, of course.”

Arthur smiled, “Why don’t we tell him after class tomorrow. Merlin wants to talk to him about the map thing anyway.”

“Sure, yeah, that works.” Harry smiled.

Merlin yawned again, causing Arthur to laugh, “Come on, why don’t we get you to bed.”

“‘M not tired.” he argued.

“Obviously.” Arthur muttered as Merlin’s eyes drooped, “But the bed is all set up and comfortable, you can read.”

Merlin nodded tiredly as Arthur lifted him and disappeared into their room. After setting him in, and Merlin falling asleep almost instantly, he came back out.

“Man, it’s been such a long day, are you two not tired?” Arthur asked, getting back into the chair.

“Not really, more excited. How are we supposed to sleep after Umbridge has left? Especially with all the celebrating going on.” Draco said.

“And you two aren’t interested in the parties?”

“Not really, they’ll all just ask for retelling of how it happened and I’d rather not have to continually retell it. Not exactly a happy story.”

Arthur sighed, “No, not at all.”

“We were hoping to be able to stay here until everything died down. Is that alright?” Harry asked.

“Hm? Oh, yeah, yeah of course.”

“You can go to sleep as well, we won’t be loud.”

“No, just, I need to get my mind off of what happened earlier before even thinking about sleep. Can’t be waking Merlin up with my nightmares and all.”

“Well,” Draco began, “why don’t we talk about something to get your mind off of it?”

“Sure, that’d be great, what do you want to talk about?”

“How about, ooh! How about how you and Merlin met.” Harry exclaimed.

A smile quickly spread over Arthur’s face, “Well, if I must. Merlin insists he tells it better because my ego gets in the way when I tell it.”

The couple on the couch laughed.

“And I can’t deny he has a slight point, but I do tell it truthfully, he on the other hand is a drama King, but I guess that is why people like his version better.

“Okay, well we met about ten years ago. It’s amazing how much time has passed since then. He was coming to Camelot to live with Gaius because he wasn’t safe in his home village anymore, little did either of them know that it was so much more unsafe in Camelot.”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked.

“When my father was King he banned magic. To use it or have it was only punishable by death, no matter what it was used for. Merlin, being born with his powers, is the most powerful warlock to ever live and that will ever live, as you should know. So, being that powerful, and not yet having the best control over these powers, Camelot was a very unsafe place for him to be. He arrived and the first thing he saw was a boy getting his head cut off for the use of sorcery.

“Yet, being as stubborn as he is, he stayed. He found Gaius and he was given a room and a job as his assistant. He was going on some errands for him, giving out medicine, collecting herbs and all that stuff. I had been training, sort of, when he’d walked by. You see, then I wasn’t exactly as… nice as I am now. I had a servant hold up a shield and threw knives at him as he ran. Merlin, being the idiot he is, went straight up to the King’s son and told me what to do. He told me I needed to stop, and helped the servant. He insulted me, tried to fight me, and I sent him to the dungeons. At the time he didn’t know I was Prince until he was arrested and now that I think back on it, his threats make more sense. He really could have hurt me, but I didn’t know he had magic then.”

“Wait, you sent your husband to the dungeons?” Draco asked.

“Yeah,” Arthur chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

“How, again, did you two end up together?”

“Well, he was called by the dragon, the one that lived beneath the castle, and was told that it was his destiny to protect me. At a dinner he pulled me out of the way from a knife that would have killed me. As reward my father made him my manservant, so we spent every day together, almost all day. As time progressed, he became my best friend, and we were so much closer than it was, at the time, legal to be. I’d find any and every excuse to bring him with me somewhere.

“It was a really stormy night, I was still Prince, and I dragged him out to hunt earlier. After setting everything up, he got the fire going and began cooking. He jumped when the storm started with a loud bout of thunder. I was going to make fun of him, we did that often, but I saw the pure, utter fear flash in his eyes. It’s not something you really see with Merlin, fear. He tried to hide it, but thunder isn’t something that only happens once and he’s really scared of it. He’s told me why, and I understand it now, I’m just glad I wasn’t a jerk that night.

“He really did try to stay calm, keep it together, but he, for hiding one of the biggest secrets in Camelot, is not the best actor. He finished our dinner, serving it with shaking hands. By then the two of us had been dancing around our feelings, I knew I had them but refused to act on them for many, many reasons. He ended up dropping one of the bowls because he was trembling so hard. He’d served and made all of the food so there was no more for extra. He handed me the bowl, trying not to spill its contents, and I took it, but couldn’t seem to eat it. He’s always been skinny, too skinny, but then he was so much worse because he was a commoner. I couldn’t stand to watch him starve while I ate so I handed him back the bowl. Merlin says that was when he really fell in love with me, when my stomach growled, but I insisted on giving him the meal.

_Flashback_

_“Merlin, you shouldn’t turn your nose up at such a nice meal, could insult the cook.” Arthur said, trying to get the other to smile._

_“You’re the Prince.” he said quietly, jumping at another sound of thunder. Arthur thought he heard a small whimper._

_“Exactly, so you have to do what I say, and I say that you need to eat this. I can’t have you fainting tomorrow when we’re hunting. You’ll have no strength to carry my supplies or catches.” he jabbed._

_Merlin just shrugged, not rising to the bait. He turned away from Arthur, still refusing the meal. Arthur watched as he buried his head in his knees which had been brought up to his chest. Arthur moved in front of his friend, squatting so they were eye level._

_“Come on, Merlin. How about we each eat half. Please?”_

_Merlin looked up and Arthur was surprised to see a stray tear escape his eye._

_Shaking his head, Merlin replied, “Arthur, no. Just go eat and leave me alone. I appreciate the gesture, but I just want to be left alone.” He jumped as the thunder crashed again._

_Arthur looked up, feeling a small droplet fall onto his head. Looking back at Merlin he saw that he was curled even farther into himself, shoulders shaking._

_Arthur set the bowl down, “I can’t. I’m not that mean, Merlin. You’re obviously upset and I can’t just walk away and not find out what’s wrong and try to help.”_

_“Nothing’s wrong.” Merlin snapped, “Why do you even care? I’m just your servant.”_

_“Merlin, I’m pretty sure that you haven’t been just my servant since the day you started to work for me. If you were then I would have fired you a long time ago.” he teased._

_“Thanks, good to know.”_

_“Come on, tell me what’s wrong.”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“Merlin.”_

_“Nothing!”_

_“No matter how many times you call me an idiot, it doesn’t make it true. What’s wrong?”_

_“Nothing, I just don’t like storms, okay?”_

_By then the rain began to pour down, causing the fire to sizzle out and both Merlin and Arthur to be soaked._

_“We should move to a drier spot. Come on.” he said, pulling a reluctant Merlin up. Thunder crashed again and this time Merlin threw himself at Arthur. Arthur stood shocked as the younger man wrapped his arms around his neck, burying his face in the crook of Arthur’s shoulder. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around the other, rubbing his hand on his back in a soothing gesture. Merlin sobbed into Arthur’s neck, holding tightly._

_Arthur began to pull them towards a small dry spot beneath a rock, maneuvering them so he didn’t have to let go. He pulled them down and rocked Merlin until he’d calmed, taking in deep gulps of oxygen. He felt shivers begin to rack up and down Merlin’s small frame as the cold settled into the wet garments._

_“Merlin, this is going to sound a little weird, but you need to get undressed.”_

_“What, why?!” he asked, confused._

_“Your clothes are soaked and you’re cold. We’ll freeze if we stay in them.”_

_“And how, do you suppose, we stay warm?” he asked._

_“Body heat.” he replied, trying to ignore the warmth that spread through him when he said those words._

_Merlin gaped at him, not moving until Arthur was pretty much fully stripped, down to only his pants. Merlin hesitantly began to follow suit until he was in the same state of undress as Arthur. He blushed as Arthur pulled down the last of his clothing, turning away._

_“Come on Merlin, it’s not like you’ve never seen another person naked before.”_

_He shook his head, still refusing to turn to Arthur or take off the rest of his clothes._

_“Go on, you’ll freeze.” he said._

_“Arthur!” he whined nervously._

_“Merlin, come on. What’s the big deal?”_

_“I don’t feel comfortable with this.”_

_“Why? I’m not planning on taking you to bed or anything. You’ll freeze and I’m trying to prevent that. I’ll freeze too.” he added._

_“I-that’s not what I meant. Please Arthur, I just- don’t-Arthur!”_

_“What is it Merlin?”_

_“I can’t take it, I don’t want to do this, please.” he whispered._

_“What’s wrong Merlin?”_

_By then he was crying again, “I can’t tell you! You’ll hate me.”_

_“I could never hate you.”_

_“Yes, you will, I know you will! You can’t make me go over there and let myself be held by you, you can’t!”_

_“Would it really be that bad?” he asked feeling his heart clench._

_“Yes! It would kill me because-because-I can’t Arthur! I can’t tell you!”_

_“Merlin!” Arthur gasped, going over to the other and trying to calm him down. “I’m not understanding, you have to tell me what’s wrong.”_

_“I love you!” he yelled, turning to Arthur, “I love you, and if you hold me in such an intimate way, it’ll hurt because I’ll have to let you go! Because I know you don’t love me! Because it’s illegal, these feelings! Because now you know and you hate me.” he finished in a whisper._

_Arthur stood there shocked for a few minutes as Merlin looked at him with red, puffy eyes._

_“Merlin.” Arthur whispered._

_“You don’t have to say anything, I’ll leave.” he said, moving to walk away, but another clap of thunder stopped him._

_Arthur surged forward, pulling Merlin into his arms and onto the ground, “How could you ever think I could hate you? Ever? I-I love you, I’m not just saying that. I’ve loved you since you called me a prat. Hearing that you love me too it’s-it’s heaven.”_

_“But it’s illegal, Arthur! Please, I have to go, you can’t tell me you love me then-then when we get back I can’t have you. I can’t ever have you! I refuse to watch you marry and have children with someone! I’d die! I know it’s selfish, but I can’t, I just can’t!” he sobbed._

_“We’ll work it out Merlin, I can’t let you go, just like I can’t marry someone I don’t love. Let’s try, I won’t hurt you. I will never marry, not unless it’s you, we can find a way.”_

_“We can’t!”_

_"We can and we will!”_

_"It’s impossible!”_

_"Nothing is impossible.”_

_End Flashback_

“And then I kissed him. We went back to Camelot, and yeah, it was hard. Especially when I’d found out about his magic, but that’s a different story. We made it, though, just like I told him. Nothing is impossible.”


	23. Telling Remus

** Disclaimer: ** **I neither own Harry Potter nor Merlin.**

**Hey guys, look who’s updating on time? Me! Well, here it is, the next chapter, enjoy!**

**_ Chapter 23 _ **

Harry smiled, “Thank Merlin your love was strong enough for you to fight against all that was thrown at the two of you.”

Arthur frowned, “Me and Merlin heard Severus say that.”

“Say what?” Draco asked.

“Thank Merlin, why was he thanking him that Umbridge left?”

Harry laughed, “Oh it is what we say here. Back in Camelot, when something good happens, don’t you thank someone?”

“The Gods.” Arthur answered.

“Muggles, people without magic, say that as well, but people who have magic, we thank Merlin since he is the most powerful sorcerer to have ever lived. Even to this day there has never been a person more powerful. So, whenever we are thankful for something we thank Merlin.”

“Oh, I see. Severus had me and Merlin confused. I will have to explain it to him tomorrow.”

“Well, we will leave you both alone now, Dumbledore said there are no lessons tomorrow. It seems he is quite happy to see Umbridge gone.” Standing up and stretching, Harry smiled at Arthur, “I’m going to go and see Remus now. We need to tell him about you and Merlin as well as Merlin wanting to ask him about the Marauders map.”

O_o

Remus was in the midst of unpacking his belongings when a knock sounded on his door.

“Come in.” he called out.

Harry and Draco walked in and stopping when they saw Remus stop what he was doing.

“Harry, out of all the people I would see you with I must admit that Draco was far from my mind.”

“Because he is a Slytherin? Although, if that is the reason you will be a hypocrite, wouldn’t you?”

Remus sighed, “Nothing gets past you, does it cub?”

“Nope.” Harry said with a grin.

“May I ask why you have come to see me?”

“Yes. We need to tell you something, Remy.”

“Remy?” Draco asked.

“He has always called me that when he is either excited about something or has done something wrong.”

Draco laughed, “That’s the only time he calls me Dragon.”

Remus laughed and sat down, gesturing Harry and Draco to do the same, “What is it you want to tell me?”

The two the proceeded, for the next half hour, to tell Remus everything about who Martin and Arthur really were. When they had finished Remus sat and stared at them both for a few minutes.

“That’s quite a story.” he finally said.

Draco looked, “You don't believe us.” he said.

“No.”

Harry looked from Draco to Remus, “Why would we make something like that up?”

“I don't know. Why would you?”

Just then a knock sounded on the door before it opened revealing Severus, “I have your potion, Lupin. I know I always owl it off to you but I saw no point since you were coming here.”

Remus stood up to meet him, “Thank you Severus.” he said, taking the potion from the potions master.

Harry and Draco, watching from the settee, noticed how Remus lingered in taking the potion as his fingers caressed Severus’.

“Severus, Remus doesn't believe me and Harry about Merlin and Arthur.” Draco said.

Severus looked at Remus. “You don't?”

“No.”

“It is true, that is why Umbridge has left. Merlin is six months pregnant and she cast the cruciatus curse on him. I have had to make them a potion to take so they look like students, they were in a fight with Morgana and next thing they knew they were on the bank by the lake.”

Remus looked over to Harry, “I’m sorry cub, you must admit it is hard to believe.”

Draco nodded, “It is hard to believe, I didn't believe Harry when he first told me, had to see for myself.”

“I will have to see them both tomorrow then.”

“They said me and Draco could tell you both. Merlin wants to talk to you about something anyway. Needs your help.”

“My help?” Remus asked, confused. “I will help if I can.”

“Let Remus have this time to himself now, get going the pair of you.”

Harry and Draco sighed but nodded as they bid the goodbyes and left.

As soon as the door was closed behind them Severus stepped forwards and kissed Remus who happily returned it.

“Have missed you.” he murmured against the werewolves lips.

“And I you. Harry and Draco know it is you I love but they think it is not returned and I am shy.”

Severus let out a deep chuckle, “You are anything but that Remus.” Severus answered as he moved in to kiss his lover one more time.

Merlin woke the next day feeling sore and bloated. He turned over, snuggling farther into Arthur’s arms as sunlight streamed through the slightly cracked curtains. He squinted up at his lover’s face, giving a small smile before the urge to sleep took him under once more. When he next awoke, Arthur was wriggling out of bed. Seeing Merlin awake, he leant down and gave him a kiss, petting his hair.

“Sleep, I’m going to take a short shower and get us breakfast.” Merlin must have looked like he was about to argue, so Arthur continued, “You went through a lot yesterday, and you have a meeting with the map guy later. Not to mention that you’re pregnant with our babies, but your body needs rest, and not just for you. You are already on high risk and I will not be making that any higher, now sleep. I know you’re tired.”

His tone left no room for argument, and Merlin only had the chance to watch Arthur leave the room before he was pulled under again. This time his sleep was slightly more restless, he wasn’t used to having a bed to himself anymore and he missed Arthur’s strong arms wrapped around him.

He woke again, flinching at the bright light that flooded the room, no longer morning. He raised his hand, blinking a few times and trying to get his eyes to adjust properly.

Stretching out, he winced as his sore muscles were pulled taunt. He rubbed his arms, bringing his knees as far as they could go before his belly stopped them. A small whine escaped his lips as he felt the beginning pangs of hunger. He was absolutely miserable. No Arthur, no more sleep, sore muscles, and no food, what an off way to start the morning.

He looked up as Arthur walked back in, giving him a small, slightly pained smile when he noticed the food tray. Arthur set it down on the nightstand, pulling Merlin onto his lap when he settled himself at the edge of the bed. He buried his nose in the dark hair, running his finger through the strands that met his neck.

“What’s wrong, Angel?” he murmured into the soft, brown locks.

“Hurt.”

“Where?”

“Everywhere.”

“I’m sorry, are you hungry.”

Merlin nodded, turning so he could reach out and grab the food. Arthur helped him as he pulled the plate down to his lap with slightly shaky hands. He slowly ate, the hunger pains leaving him as the food was swallowed and nutrients were given to his wanting body. When he finished, he set it down, snuggling back into Arthur’s chest, eyelids once again feeling droopy.

“Sleep.” Arthur whispered, turning to lay him back down on the bed.

“What time is it?” Merlin murmured.

“Around noon.”

“Wh-what about Madame Pomfrey?” he yawned.

“She came by while you slept, checked you over. You and the babies are doing fine, but she warned me you’d be sore from the curse and tired from the strain on your body. Harry and Draco said they’d bring in Remus, the map dude, by in the evening. I told them that we might have to put it off depending on how you are.”

“Mmmm.”

“Sleep.” he whispered, kissing Merlin’s forehead and caressing his hair. Turning, he closed the curtains, plunging the room into semi-darkness before heading to the main room.

That evening before they were to be back in class Arthur had carried Merlin into the living room, “I can walk Arthur,” the brunet had said. Arthur placed him on the settee, Harry had stopped by and told them that Remus would be there just after six that evening, at six exactly a knock sounded and Arthur went to the portrait and let the man in.

Remus came in and sat down in the chair and smiled at Merlin, “It is an honour, Merlin.”

Merlin blushed and smiled, “Thank you.”

“Now, my godson says you need my help.”

“Yes. He showed me the map you helped make with your friends back when you were at school. I want to make one of Camelot and need your help to do it since I can't use my magic much as all of it is being used to protect my children.” Merlin said placing his hand on his protruding belly.

“Well, it takes more charm work than anything and that was my specialty at school. I will get a parchment big enough. You will have to make out the Camelot castle and grounds along with Arthur, give me a list of all your people’s names, and we can work on it, but it will only start to work once you are back to your time.”

Merlin nodded and smiled, “Thank you Remus.”

Arthur nodded, “I will start making a list of everyone in Camelot.”

Remus smiled, “Well, out of all your knights and people you are sure to forget some so I will teach Merlin how to add people should you need to.” he said before standing. “You look tired Merlin, get some rest, both of you, classes start again tomorrow and there will be a surprise for your Defense Against the Dark Arts class with me.” Remus smiled at Arthur and Merlin’s confused looks and bid them both good night before leaving.

Arthur stood up and showed Remus to the door, thanking him. When he got back, he pulled Merlin onto the bed, holding him tightly and kissing the top of his head.

“Arthur?” Merlin mumbled as he played with the elder’s shirt.

“Hmm?”

“I love you.”

Arthur smiled, arms tightening around his husband just slightly, “I love you too.”


	24. The Look

** Disclaimer: ** **I own nothing, everything belongs to BBC and the amazing J.K. Rowling.**

**Hey guys, thanks so much for reading! Wow, look how far we’ve gotten, chapter 24 already? Okay so maybe not already, I may have, you know, cough cough, missed quite a few, cough, updates. Sorry once again for that, but I’m doing better at the moment, see? Look, I’ve updated on time!**

**_ Chapter 24 _ **

Merlin groaned as they moved towards the Defense classroom. It was a very long walk up multiple stairs and through pushy students. It also didn’t help that he’d been up pretty late and had to get up very early, meaning he felt exhausted. Arthur cast him a worried look so he quickly smiled and stood straighter even as his body protested. He knew he was pushing it, but he didn’t think walking straight would hurt him or the babies.

A few minutes later they stood in front of the Defense classroom and, for the first time, saw students laughing and talking with smiles in the classroom. Merlin and Arthur headed to their seats and everyone greeted them enthusiastically before turning back to their excited conversations.

“Okay, okay! Quiet down now, let’s get this started!” Lupin yelled as he walked into the room, laughing.

“Sorry Professor, we are just really excited she’s gone.” yelled out a student as everyone found the seats next to their friends.

“Okay, well I have a surprise for you, as some of you know, or have heard.”

“Yeah, my friend told me about it at lunch, that’s why I came here a few minutes early. Come on, don’t leave us hanging!” said another student.

Lupin smiled, “No, I guess we wouldn’t want that.” He leaned back behind the desk, opening and rummaging through a drawer. “Now, I managed to get my hands on this rare, maybe the only one existing, object. I had been traveling recently, though I found this – surprisingly enough – not very far. On my way home, I was actually already in England, I ran into this young couple. They offered me this artifact, although I’m not sure why, they didn’t even ask for anything in return. All they said was that they remembered me from somewhere and wanted me to have it to show to my students, and I hadn't even told them I was a teacher. At the time I didn’t remember them, but I do now.” he said, throwing a small look at Merlin and Arthur before looking away, neither man noticing the odd look.

“Anyways, I bought this, and you guys cannot tell anyone I have this, not just for a surprise for the other classes, but I know if the ministry found out it would be taken from my person. So do you guys think you can keep this to yourselves?” he asked.

All the students quickly agreed, Umbridge still fresh in their minds. He smiled and brought forth a fairly large, old looking book. The writing was unfamiliar, but he seemed to have been able to decode the word and had their pronunciations and meaning on the board. A lot of the students looked oddly at the book, a few leaning closer to get a better look.

“A book?” one asked, “What’s so special about a book?”

“Well, this isn’t just any old book, this is a book of old magic. I’m not sure if you learned this in History, but the old magic used to be called the Old Religion. I was told that this used to be owned by Merlin himself.”

“What? But Merlin went to Hogwarts, didn’t he? He practiced the same magic we do now, that’s what our books say!” argued one girl.

“That’s not what the couple I met said.”

“I’m sorry Professor, but I think you got jipped. They must have lied to you, it’s like those crazy nutters that write the Quibbler. Nothing but made up lies to catch our interest.” said one boy.

“Yes, some of you may feel that way, but it doesn’t really matter, does it? For this lesson I thought it might be fun to look through, each of you find your own spell and practice it. At the end of class we can try and make magic in front of the whole class.”

The students murmured, seeming excited and interested at the new prospect. Merlin leaned forward as the student in front of him moved to lean towards his friend, giving him a perfect look at the book. He gasped, staring at the text and the old dusty cover, now worn and frayed.

“Arthur, that’s my book, the one Gaius gave me!” he whispered.

“Wow, wonder who gave it to him.”

“I don’t know, it’s weird thinking that my book made it all the way to this time. Odd.”

“I know, it really is.” he muttered.

“Hey,” whispered Harry from behind them, “is that really your book? Is what Remus said true?”

“Yeah, that’s my first magic book, Gaius gave it to me when I first came to Camelot.”

“Wow, I really wish you could do magic and show me what some of those spells look like.” Harry sighed.

“Mm, yeah, I miss being able to use my magic, but at least I’m not holding it back. I used to have to not use it sometimes and it would just fester inside me until it hurt and I needed to use it. Now it’s being used to protect the children so it doesn’t hurt. I still miss it though.” Merlin sighed.

He watched as the students got up and began looking through the books, whispering excitedly about the spells they wanted to try. He frowned as they chose one and began saying the word wrong, not pronouncing the syllables correctly.

He, Arthur, and Harry went up last. Harry chose a spell, and like all the others, easily mispronounced it. He laughed as a very different word came out.

“I wouldn’t pronounce it like that, unless you want to cut off everyone’s hair.”

“How is it pronounced then?”

“I’d tell you, but if I said the spell it’s be using magic and that’s a no no.”

Harry sighed and walked away. Merlin leaned over his book, flipping through the pages, eyes scanning over the words he could read much easier than the ones in the books now.

“Arthur, look, this is the first spell I learned. Oh! And this one, this is what I used to bring the dog to life, and the one I used on Lancelot’s sword.”

“Which one should I pick?” Arthur asked.

“Well, let’s see, nope sorry, all of these prevent prats from using them. You’re out of luck.”

“I’m sorry, do you want to be sleeping alone for the next couple of nights?” he countered.

“And have the entire bed to myself?” Merlin teased.

“Dollop head.”

“That is my word!” Merlin frowned.

“Mm, apologize, clot pole.”

“Arthur!” he whined.

“That doesn’t sound like an apology, cabbage head.”

Merlin looked up at him with pouting lips and his puppy dog eyes that he knew Arthur could never resist.

“Arthur.”

“Nope, not gonna work this time Merlin, that will not work.” he said, already feeling himself break.

“But Arthur.” he said, making his eyes slightly wider and leaning closer. He knew Arthur could never resist this look.

Arthur groaned, “What?”

Merlin smiled, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s neck, “You won’t really leave me to sleep alone, will you?”

Arthur unconsciously wrapped his arms around Merlin’s waist, “No.” he sighed in defeat.

Merlin smiled and leaned up. Arthur rolled his eyes before pulling him into a disappointingly short kiss before letting him go and running off to Harry to watch him try and say the spell.

“I saw that.”

Merlin turned to see Draco standing there.

“Saw what?” he asked, feigning innocence.

“You, with Arthur, pulling that face and he just caved and gave up. You have him wrapped around your little finger.”

Merlin laughed, “I do.”

Draco nodded, “Can you teach it me so I can use it on Harry?”

Merlin laughed and pulled Draco closer and started to whisper to him.

Arthur looked over and saw Merlin whispering to Draco, who was smiling and nodding before looking back at his husband and taking everything in.

“Harry?”

Harry looked up at Arthur, “Yes?”

“See our lovers over there?”

Harry looked over and smiled when he saw Draco with a smile on his face.

“Yes.”

“You ought to be careful. I know that look on Merlin. I bet you he is teaching Draco all he knows about wrapping me around his little finger.”

“Really?”

“Oh yes. Merlin has just called me a series of names and I was getting mad, I watch at him pull that face and I was a lost cause. I just can't say no to him and I am afraid that after today you and Draco will be the same.”

“Yes, we will be.” Harry said, a mischievous glint in his eye.

As class finished, everyone went up and tried, laughing as no one got it. Merlin was the most amused as he heard the spells being mispronounced so badly that they became very different spells.

The class ended and everyone filed out, disappointed that no one could do a spell, though having thoroughly enjoyed the class. Draco pulled Harry to the side, wrapping his arms around the others waist and bring them closer. Looking down at Harry, he leaned their foreheads together. Harry watch amused and slightly impressed as Draco copied Merlin’s look almost perfectly.

“Harry, why don’t we sleep in the Slytherin dorms tonight? My bed is amazingly comfortable.” he asked, schooling his features even more. Harry was surprised at the slight temptation he got to actually do it, but not strong enough.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s neck, threading his fingers through his blond hair and stroking his scalp. He smiled as the others eyes drooped slightly in pleasure.

“But Draco,” he said, leaning up so his breath ghosted over his lips, “I wanted to sleep in my bed tonight.” He licked his lips, his tongue gliding over the others as well, “Can we do that instead, please?” he gave a teasing peck, smiling as Draco chased after his lips when he pulled away. “Please?”

“Mm.”

“Is that a yes?” Harry asked hopefully, leaning in closer. Draco gave a small nod and sighed as Harry gave him a much more satisfying kiss. “Yay!” he said before untangling himself and heading to his next class.

“Way to go.” Draco heard, turning to see a very amused Arthur and Merlin behind him. “I knew that kid had a plan.” Arthur said.

It took Draco a couple of seconds to get his head back on right before he realized what had just happened.

“Dimmit.” he muttered, turning and walking away.

Draco walked into his next class and dropped down heavily next to Harry.

“What’s wrong love?”

“You tricked me.”

“You tried to trick me first. Anyways, I thought you said Malfoys’ don't sulk.”

“This one does when he wants to.”

Harry looked at the Professor, who was writing something on the board and turned to look at Draco, pout on his lips, eyes looking sad.

“So my boyfriend is sulking because he has to share a bed with me, you really know how to upset a guy.”

Draco turned and his eyes widened at Harry, “Oh Merlin, no, that’s not what I meant, Harry. I love sharing a bed with you, it is one of my most favorite things. We can go to bed tonight in your bed and make love or talk or just lay there and snuggle, whatever you want.”

Harry sniffed, “Okay.” he said and picked his book up to hide his face.

“Can't believe you fell for that one. Mind you, Merlin has done it loads of times and I still fall for it.” Arthur said who turned in his seat to face them.

Draco frowned, “What do you mean?”

“Lower Harry’s book.”

Draco lowered Harry’s book to see the brunet grinning.

“Hey!”

“You already said it, so you can't go back on your word. I choose love making followed by snuggling.”

Draco was stopped from answering back when the Professor spoke, telling them about today’s lesson.


	25. Forever

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K Rowling and BBC.**

**Hey guys, sorry for the late update, but here it is. I hope you all enjoy!**

**_ Chapter 25 _ **

_One Month Later_

“Okay class,” McGonagall said, “you are to read the next chapter, write a three foot essay on the chapter and practice what we’ve done in class by next week.”

“Next week? Professor it is Friday now.” Harry moaned.

“Then I suspect you will have a busy weekend.”

Arthur and Merlin looked miserable acting on behalf of everyone else since it would cause riots to most likely break out since they had no obligations to actually do the assignment.

“So, a weekend where we won't be seen since we will be _studying_. Whatever will we do?” Arthur said in mock horror as they all made their way from class.

“It’s alright for you two. You are lucky, you will get to have sex all weekend, we won't. Once Draco starts working on homework he is sometimes worse than Hermione.” Harry looked at Draco to find him glaring. “You’re like her when it comes to work. You’re both so dedicated.”

“Nice save.” Draco smirked, taking Harry’s hand in his, “Now let’s go to Charms and get our next load of homework.”

When Harry groaned Draco put his arm around the brunet and kissed him.

“Last lesson, love.”

“Yeah, and I get to look forward to not seeing you all weekend now.”

“Says who? I have already slept in the lion’s den, I think I can handle doing my work in the common room.” Draco stopped talking when Harry jumped into his arms, catching the brunets legs as they wrapped themselves around him. “As long as no other Gryffindork tries to copy my work.”

“Gryffindork? Please, Draco, once we get in the common room and start doing our work you will see you are the only dork there.”

“I am not a dork, I am just organized.”

Merlin laughed and held Arthur’s hand, leaving his other hand to go to his stomach, feeling a twinge he took a deep breath.

Arthur spotting it, stopped, “What’s wrong? Shall I take you to Poppy? Is it early labor? I mean, you are seven months.”

“Arthur, take a breath and calm down, I felt a kick. That was all.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Merlin said, lifting his hand to cup Arthur’s face. “I love that you worry and are so protective, but honestly, I am fine.”

“You sure?”

“Yes. Although my back does ache a little, maybe a massage later.”

“Of course, sweetheart.”

Merlin looked at Arthur, “And you can wipe that look off your face. This massage will not lead to more. You heard what Poppy said. I can’t now that I am nearing my seven month mark.”

“We can do other things, though. Yes?” Arthur asked as they sat down in there next lesson.

Before Merlin could answer Professor Flitwick spoke up, “Now, today’s lesson is going to be a quiz over what we have learned over the last few weeks; and before the end of the lesson I will be giving you homework for an essay of what we have learned this week. Which will be due next week.” When groans filled the room Professor Flitwick smiled, “Now then, quills out, and when you’re ready, we will begin the quiz.”

That evening Arthur had walked into his and Merlin’s rooms, looking forward to spending the evening in bed with his husband, or the bath. Whichever included them being naked and together. The smile dropped from his face, though, when he saw Merlin on the settee sitting next to Remus, who was explaining things. Books were laid out in front of them and a very big piece of parchment.

Merlin looked up, “Arthur you’re here. I need you to look at the list of people I have written down and add anyone I have missed. You have lived in Camelot your whole life, you know more people than I do.”

Thirty minutes later Arthur finally finished reading the list of people Merlin had written down and picked up a quill to start listing the people Merlin had not added.

“Have I missed a lot?”

“Quite a few, but the biggest majority you have missed are the knights that are now retired.” Arthur said, smiling as he started to add people.

“So how are things going with the babies?” Remus asked.

“Great, they have been kicking all day, but it shows me that they are healthy and happy, so I don't mind.” Merlin smiled, rubbing his stomach.

“I heard you are having twin boys. Have you thought of names?”

“Actually yes. Draco Emrys Pendragon and Harry Severus Pendragon.”

Remus, who was just placing a book back on the table, froze.

“Harry Severus as in Harry my godson and Severus-”

“Your lover?” Merlin asked. “Yes.”

“How did you know?”

“You wouldn't believe what Merlin knows, Remus. I can't even plan surprises for him since he always finds out.” Arthur said, taking a break from writing names.

“Please, don't tell Harry or Draco. Severus and I want to tell our godsons ourselves.”

Merlin smiled, “Of course, we understand.”

“Thank you. Severus didn't tell me you were naming one of the babies after him.”

“That’s because he doesn't know. I will actually have to ask him if he minds. We wanted to name our children after those who have helped us most here and Emrys is my last name, well, was, so we wanted that to be in there somewhere.” Merlin explained.

“Well, I should be going then.” Remus said, getting up and grabbing the few supplies he’d brought with him. As he passed by Arthur he leaned down, “Do you want me to tell Severus? I don’t know when you two will get to see him outside of class and he shouldn’t be walking around too much to ask his permission.”

Arthur looked up, thinking for a minute before nodding and saying goodbye, then going back to his work. He headed out the portrait hole, looking back in time to see Arthur moving to sit next to Merlin and pulling him to his chest. He smiled and couldn’t help but think they were adorable, though it was hard for him to remember that they were actually not only not as young as they seemed, but older than him as well.

He instinctively headed towards his office to put his supplies away, passing through quiet halls that not even the ghosts seemed to want to disturb. He let himself get lost in his thoughts as his legs took him to his old office. He couldn’t help but sigh, he really had missed this place.

“Remus?”

Remus turned to see Severus standing there.

“What are you doing here?” he questioned.

“I saw and called out to you. Didn't you hear me?”

“No, sorry.”

Severus gave him a small smile, “No need to apologize.” he said as he moved further into the room. “Miss your old office?”

“Yes.” Remus smiled at Severus’ arms that snaked around him. “I have been with Merlin helping him create a new map. They told me something also.”

“Oh?”

“The names of their twin boys.”

“They have names picked out already?”

“Yes. They said they are naming them after the people who have helped them.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. Draco Emrys and Harry Severus.”

Severus eyebrows shot up. “After me?”

“Yes.”

“Seriously?”

“Yes.” Remus watched Severus for a few seconds. “Want to see them and ask why?”

“Yes I do.” kissing Remus Severus left the room, calling to Remus over his shoulder to wait for him in his bed. Remus laughed and made his way down to the dungeons.

Severus knocked on the wall at the side of Arthur and Merlin’s portrait.

“It is I, Severus. May I come in?” he asked.

“Oh, no sorry, we don’t like anyone here, that’s why no one ever comes to visit us.” came Merlin’s sarcastic voice.

He opened the door, stepping inside, eyes instantly moving to the pair curled up on a small part of the large couch. “I can come back at a better time for you both if you like.”

“Mm, that’s why I let you in, because I wanted you to leave. Makes sense.” Merlin muttered.

Arthur gave him a small jab, “Don’t be rude or I’ll make you go to bed.” Merlin pouted, slumping against Arthur in defeat.

Severus, guessing at Merlin’s state of uncomfortableness due to his pregnancy, sat down on the chair.

“I will have an elf bring you some potions to take before you go to sleep, it will give you a restful and peaceful night with no uncomfortableness as well as a salve for Arthur to massage into your aches, will that help?”

“Mm.” Merlin hummed noncommittally.

“Thank you.” Arthur sighed, “He seems to be getting grumpier every day.” He ignored Merlin’s frown and protest. “Is that all? Did you want anything else?”

Severus sighed a little, he had hoped to talk to Merlin about this in a better mood.

He stood, “That is all. I will leave you both to it and an elf will be here soon with the potions and salve.” nodding to them both he left.

When the portrait closed behind Severus Arthur stood up.

“That was really rude, Merlin. He only wishes to help and I could tell he didn't come just for that. I know you are uncomfortable, love, but you can't use that attitude on those who have done nothing but help you.” Arthur sighed. “I’m going for a shower.”

When Arthur finished, Merlin was already in bed, back turned to his side. He sighed and dressed, getting in and trying to get comfortable without Merlin in his arms. He had to wonder exactly how he’d done this before Merlin had entered into his life.

Arthur woke first, the sun streaming into his eyes unwelcomely. He looked over at Merlin’s still sleeping form, sighing as his mind went to the events of last night. It wasn’t really true, about Merlin’s grumpiness, he was perfectly fine in the mornings to late afternoon, but around night his grumpiness really did grow.

Merlin groaned, turning over and facing Arthur with squinting eyes. As soon as he was more awake, Merlin sent him a small smile. Arthur raised his brows and the smile turned into a frown. Sitting up, Merlin stretched and yawned before turning to face his husband.

“Arthur…?”

“This needs to stop, Merlin.”

Merlin looked at him confused for a moment before he said, “Is this about last night?”

“No.” he said sarcastically, folding his arms and rolling his eyes.

“Arthur! Calm down, I’ll get Severus and apologize, what is your problem? Did you think I’d wake up and just not do anything?”

“It’s not about that!” Arthur snapped, “It’s you and your mood swings every night, I’m tired of you continually growing grumpier every day.”

“Well, excuse me for being pregnant and hormonal!” Merlin snapped.

“You need to learn to channel your anger towards something else besides me and other people who happen to be around.”

“How am I supposed to control it? It isn’t like I’m really angry!”

“That’s something you need to figure out before everyone gets tired of you.”

“Arthur!” Merlin cried, his eyes getting a fighting fire, “You are acting just as bad right now and you have no excuse! Your body isn’t hormonal nor caring for babies.”

“You’re right, right now I’m caring for just one big baby who can’t own up to his mistake!”

“Excuse me?” Merlin asked, looking incredulous, “How, exactly, am I not owning up? Every morning I immediately apologize to you or whoever I snapped at.”

“Well that shouldn’t be happening because you shouldn’t be snapping at anyone!”

Merlin scoffed, “You wouldn’t be any different were it you who was pregnant.”

“I think I’d be able to handle it much better than you.”

“Really? Because if right now is anything to go by I’m pretty sure you’d do worse.” he countered.

“Please, Merlin, you’re being unreasonable.”

“I’m being unreasonable? Me? There’s nothing wrong with me.” he spat, “You, on the other hand, are acting like a child and I don’t remember having even given birth to you! And considering it was you, I must have been a grumpy arsehole because you, Arthur Pendragon, seem to love sucking the life out of me! Oh, but I’m being quite unreasonable, excuse me!”

Arthur glared at him before leaving through their door and slamming it shut. The resounding bang was all Merlin needed to let his mask slip and the tears to fall. They never really fought, but when they did the fights were harsh and left both parties upset and drained and the anger either lasted a very small amount of time, or a very long time. The longest was two weeks, shortest was about five minutes.

Arthur leaned against the door with a sigh, leaning his head against the cool wood before pushing away. He quickly left through the front and into the nearly empty halls. He thought it was weird at first but quickly remembered the absurd amount of homework everyone had gotten. He made his way down the stairs, figuring a nice walk outside would do him good.

He walked out onto the grounds, he hadn’t been on them since they first arrived and he wondered why. It was quite beautiful outside and also a weekend. He ignored his odd state of slight undress and reveled in the feel of the soft, yet itchy grass on his bare feet. A cool breeze blew and he allowed it to calm his boiling anger.

Walking, he stopped in front of the large lake that went too far out for him to see the end, but the other side had jagged mountains jutting out of the cool surface. It was a fairly warm day and he sat under a small, shaded tree, looking out over the rippling water, sparkling like Merlin’s eyes. He shook his head trying to get his husband out of his head, sighing when he was utterly unsuccessful.

He lay down and lay there in repose until he lost track of time. It cleared his head, not only of their fight, but their situation. Allowed him to actually take a step back and look and think for the first time since they’d gotten there. He hadn’t realized how stressed he actually was, forgotten how scared he was of losing Merlin to the birth, but unlike all the other times he thought about these, he could actually think about them calmly, peacefully.

He walked out into the water after he figured an hour or two, who knew, had passed. He really missed Camelot. That’s what being out here, back outside reminded him of, why he was so calm. He’d been cooped up inside the castle, surrounded by new things that overloaded his mind, technologies that made everything stuffy. He missed Camelot, now more than ever, but the feel of the cool water over his feet and legs, after pulling up his trousers, still calmed him, made him happier, he realized, than he had been since he’d gotten there. It was then that he thought, the only thing that could make this better would be Merlin.

Finding himself turning to look at his husband, see his smiling face, he remembered their fight, their stupid, good for nothing fight, and suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to be by Merlin, here, in the sun. On the grass, in the water, outside. Next to him. Looking towards the sky he noted the sun was farther west than he thought. About four hours had passed, he realized.

It was nice, he thought as he walked back towards the castle, to once again depend on himself to do things as simple as telling the time on his own, without the help of these newfound technologies. He felt himself rushing up the stairs, hurrying to get back to Merlin then get back outside. That’s what they’d do, every weekend, they would go outside and remember what their world was again, clear their heads.

Walking in their door he reached the bedroom in a few strides. Merlin lay in the bed still, curled up and a few tear tracks on his cheeks. Arthur felt a pang of guilt as he walked over, kneeling by the bedside. He moved his hands to Merlin’s messy hair, running his fingers through the soft locks.

Merlin stirred, opening his eyes that felt large and sticky from crying.

“Arthur!” he gasped.

Arthur brought their faces together, their lips meeting in a soft, yet passionate kiss.

“Arthur-” Merlin tried again, feeling more tears come to his eyes.

“Shh, it’s alright, I’m here, I’m not leaving.”

“You left.” he whispered.

“I won’t.”

“You did.”

“Not again.” he whispered, closing their eyes, resting their foreheads together.

“Missed you.”

He smiled, eyes still closed, “I was only gone for four hours.”

“Still.”

“Come with me.” he whispered, slowly standing, Merlin following, their heads still pressed together.

“Always.”

“I love you.”

“And I love you.”

Then he dragged Merlin out into the calmness, where he felt more at home than ever in the past few months. And he was right, it was so much better with Merlin there, next to him. Forever.


	26. The Perfect Couple

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Merlin, both belong to J.K. Rowling and BBC.**

**_ Chapter 26 _ **

The weekend went by far too fast for either Arthur or Merlin and their newfound tranquility, and both were already looking forward to the next weekend and spending more time on the grounds, exploring. Friday came as a relief, and it seemed Merlin was less grumpy at night after their time outside, but his frustration grew every day and Arthur was eager to get them both back out there.

He smiled as they walked down into the dungeons, listening to Merlin’s excited comments and gasps as Harry told him about the creatures in the lake and Forbidden Forest. He leaned against the wall, waiting for the door to open and class to start, half listening as Draco joined the conversation. He listened as Draco and Harry playfully argued back and forth about the dangers, jumping when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Looking down he smiled as Merlin smirked up at him.

“What?”

“Mm, what are you thinking about?” Merlin asked.

“You.”

Merlin chuckled, “You can’t be thinking about me.”

“But I _am_ thinking about you, idiot.” Arthur rolled his eyes.

“That’s not what I asked, though!” Merlin argued with a twinkle in his eyes. “Were you really thinking about me?”

“What else do I have to think about?”

Merlin blushed and Arthur leaned down to kiss him, ignoring the few wolf whistles and shouts they received.

“When I opened my doors, this is the last thing I thought I’d see.”

They jumped apart, turning to see Severus standing in the now open doorway. Arthur looked at Merlin, who met his gaze guiltily.

“I forgot to apologize to him.” Merlin groaned.

“It wasn’t your fault, you were going to when I-”

“Arthur, please, it takes two to start a fight. You need to stop thinking it was entirely your fault. I played a part in it.” Merlin insisted.

“I still feel responsible.”

“Well stop, you aren’t.”

Harry and Draco looked at them with wide eyes as they entered the classroom. Throughout the class they couldn’t talk about anything else except what they’d overheard.

“How does he do it though?” Draco asked.

“I’m not sure, why is it, when he accepts full blame, Merlin argues and takes the blame as well, but when I do it you tell me ‘I told you so.’?”

Draco rolled his eyes, “You do the exact same thing.”

Harry shrugged, “Still, they're the strongest, most fascinating couple I will ever know.”

“I know, they work perfectly together, literally.” Draco added when Arthur almost spilled frog legs into their potion before the hair of a rat and Merlin stopped him without even looking his way. “It’s like he automatically knew he was going to do it. I mean he didn’t even look up, or notice. He’s so intent in conversation with Professor Snape.”

“Wonder what they’re talking about.” Harry muttered, looking their way as Arthur moved Merlin’s hand from getting closer to the flame without looking, just as Merlin had done earlier. “They’re a freaking super couple.”

“Severus!” Merlin whispered, leaning forward.

Severus, who was making his way in between students to check their cauldrons, stopped when he reached Merlin and Arthur.

“Is everything alright, you don't look it. Do you need a potion or salve?” he asked.

Merlin waved off his worry, “No,no, nothing like that. I need to apologize for my behavior last Friday. I’m sorry it’s so overdue, but we got distracted and caught up in personal affairs.”

“That is fine, I understand. Is that all?”

“Well, yeah. Shouldn’t this be a bigger deal, or something? I was quite rude.”

“You are also pregnant and uncomfortable, it is understandable Merlin.” Severus whispered. “I remember some women who were pregnant and they acted worse than you, and they’re supposed to get pregnant!”

“Oh, well that went easier than I thought.” Merlin chuckled.

“Do you want him to be mad at you?” Arthur asked, rolling his eyes when Merlin merely shrugged. “You wanted to ask us something, that night, something else. I know you did.” Arthur insisted, “What was it?”

“I just wanted to ask if what Remus told me is true, but I could see that it wasn't the time to talk about it, so I left you alone. It’s fine.”

“Well, go on, ask us now!” Arthur encouraged.

Severus cleared his throat and looked directly at Merlin, “Is it true you are naming one of your sons after me?”

“Yes, but only if that is okay.” Merlin asked, slightly worried.

“Okay? Okay is an understatement. I can't begin to tell you how proud it makes me feel, I would show you but being the snarky bastard who is the dungeon bat of a potions master, I have a reputation to keep.” he said with a small smile which grew when Merlin and Arthur laughed.

After Potions they went straight to Defense Against The Dark Arts. Arthur and Merlin spent the lesson reading and watching others, who paired up to practice their spells. One would throw a spell and the other would block. Draco threw a spell at Harry who didn't get his shield up in time making him fly backwards through the air and land on his back.

“Harry!” he cried. Draco dropped his wand and hurried over, dropping to his knees and placing his hands on Harry’s face. “Harry are you okay? Harry?”

Remus hurried over and knelt by his godson and waved his wand over him before waking him up.

“He’s fine Draco, help him up and take him to Poppy. He landed pretty hard on his back.”

Draco nodded and helped Harry up as carefully as he could, holding him close and walking slowly with him.

“Okay everyone make sure you get your shields up in time or what happened to Harry will happen to you. Focus.”

When the lesson had finished Remus asked Merlin and Arthur to stay behind.

“Everything alright?” Merlin asked.

“Everything is fine. How are you doing up to now? Severus has plenty of potions that can help and he is only too happy to help.”

“I know. I apologized to him just now, I feel awful for leaving it so long. I have a go at Arthur if he hasn't apologized to people after the second day.”

Remus smiled, “You are pregnant, Merlin, a dangerous pregnancy since we are not sure what will be happening once you give birth; whether you will live or die. It is a stressful time for you, Severus more than understands.”

“How we have heard people talk about Severus and then how we see him behind closed doors… is that how Severus is or have you mellowed on him?” Arthur asked making Remus laugh.

“A bit of both I would say.”

“Remus? When I go into labor I know Poppy being a mediwitch will be there helping me, will there be anyone else?”

“Severus will be there, he is the best healer next to Poppy. He actually knows a bit more as he understands potions better.”

Merlin smiled, “Then I know I will be fine.”

Remus looked closely at Merlin and couldn't help but hug him, “You remind me of my godson so very much in certain ways.”

Merlin laughed and hugged back.

“Am I interrupting?” came a voice.

Remus looked up and saw Severus walking over to them all.

“Harry was just asking who else will be there with Poppy helping her when he goes into labor.”

“I will be, I have all the necessary potions ready I have had them all ready for weeks. I am a very determined man, Merlin.”

“Determined as in…?” Arthur asked.

“Determined as in I will not allow Merlin to die.”

Merlin smiled and left Remus’ arms to hug a stunned potions master, who only hugged him back after Remus smiled and nodded at him. Severus put it down to Merlin’s hormones and tightened his hold while resting his other hand on the sorcerer’s head which had been resting against his shoulder.

“Merlin, love, Remus has yet to tell us what he had asked us to stay behind for.”

Merlin pulled back, “Oh yes. Sorry Severus, Remus.”

“No apology is necessary, Merlin.” Remus said as he walked over to his desk and pulled out a thick piece of parchment that was folded up. He placed it on the desk in front of Merlin and Arthur and unfolded it once. He placed the tip of his wand on it and murmured “For the love of Camelot.”

Arthur and Merlin gasped as ink appeared people’s names and places began appearing. Merlin placed his hands on it and ran his fingers over the parchment and smiled as he started to unfold it more.

“People are moving about! How can it work now when we are fifteen hundred, give or take a few years, before you?”

“Magic, Merlin. Magic.” Severus answered as he along with Remus looked at it over Merlin and Arthur’s shoulder.

Arthur unfolded it more and looked over his kingdom and people. He couldn't believe it, it was here, it was all here, people were going about their daily business. He tutted and pointed at a part on the map.

“Look at that. Gwaine in the tavern, the man doesn't change does he?”

Merlin laughed, “We need to find your throne room, whoever is in there is ruling over Camelot.” Together they both unfold pieces until they found the throne room. There were two pairs of feet standing side by side with the names ‘Leon’ and ‘Gaius’ above them.

“I asked Leon to stay and look after things in case anything happened.” Arthur said.

“I asked Gaius the same thing.” Merlin said.

After another ten minutes of looking at the parchment Merlin looked up, “How do I close it?”

“Well, I placed the tip of my wand on it but with you, you will have to either place your palms on it or just the tip of your finger and say, ‘long live Camelot.’ I could have had it saying, ‘long live the Kings.’ but as you are Kings you can't say it but you can say it about your Kingdom.” Remus said and placed the tip of his wand on the parchment. “Long live Camelot.” he said and Merlin and Arthur watched as the names on the map and all the ink faded before the parchment was left clear and empty.

Merlin Hugged Remus and Arthur shook his hand.

“Thank you.” they both said.

“You are both welcome. Merlin, you already know how to add people and places should you need to.”

“I do. Thank you.”

When they both left Remus walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers.

Severus walked over, “What have you got there?”

“Two more. I made three, but put extra charms on these two, when things get added on Merlin’s they also get added on these ones. One is for us and the other for Harry and Draco.”

Severus smiled, “That way we can keep an eye on them and their life. Very clever.” he said, before leaning over to kiss Remus who started to kiss back, neither of them noticing Harry and Draco standing in the doorway with their mouths open.

Arthur exited from the shower, toweling his hair and smiling when he saw Merlin laying on their couch and staring at the map they’d just received. Walking over, he placed a small kiss atop his husbands head. Merlin hummed slightly, laying the map on his chest and looking up at Arthur.

“Enjoying yourself?” Arthur teased.

Merlin gave him a small smile, “Surprisingly enough, yes. I like being able to watch over Camelot, makes me feel, I don’t know, closer. With them, with home.” he clarified.

“I miss it too.” he sighed.

“As much as I love it here, as well as the people, whom I’ll miss immensely, I really miss home. I want to go home.”

“As do I.”

Merlin smiled, reaching his hand up to Arthur’s face and caressing his cheek. Smiling, Arthur leaned down and kissed his husband softly, pushing away the urge to laugh as it felt like they were upside down. His nose awkwardly touched Merlin’s chin as Merlin’s own did the same with him, but the kiss, it was one of their best.

“Never kissed like that before.” Merlin smiled as they broke apart.

Chuckling, Arthur lifted himself up and moved to the side of the couch, “Come, let’s go to bed.” Merlin smiled, allowing himself to be pulled up, caressing his, now large, stomach, allowing Arthur to lead him to their bedroom.

The next morning both woke to the sound of banging on their door and Arthur hopped out of bed and ran towards the door. He quickly turned back around and helped Merlin up and headed back.

“In God’s name! What is it?” he asked, taking one look at the two faces of two very worried teens. They quickly both began talking at once and Arthur had to yell over them, “One at a time. Geeze, do you even know what time it is? It’s a weekend, why are you two here, more importantly, why are you awake?”

“We couldn’t sleep!” Draco got out. Both were breathing hard from trying to talk over one another and from having run all the way here.

“We-we were up all night thinking.” Harry gasped out, grabbing onto Draco for support.

“Why would you be up all night?” Merlin yawned, on weekends he usually slept in fairly late. Arthur had always called him lazy when he was a servant back in Camelot, but now he was pregnant he was so much more, in Arthur’s opinion, lazy.

“We-um, well.”

“Go on, spit it out.” Arthur urged, ushering them in.

“Remus and Severus are together!” Draco almost yelled, waving his hands above his head.

Arthur and Merlin shared a glance, “How did you two find out?” Arthur asked.

“Well, we went back to the defense classroom after class and saw, with our eyes,” he said, pointing to his eyes dramatically, “them kiss.”

“On the lips!” Harry whispered like a small child would when their parents kissed. He even had his nose scrunched.

“Do you not think they should be together?” Merlin asked.

“What, oh, no. Just shocking, I mean, he’s like my uncle, and he’s an old man.” he whispered the last part.

Merlin laughed, “Me and Arthur are old. Technically a lot older than them.”

“You are not my god father, though, nor any part of my family!” Draco said.

“Plus, one, you don’t look old, and two, even when you did, you were still younger than them. How old are you two anyways?”

“Twenty-eight,” Arthur said, gesturing to himself, “and twenty-seven.” he gestured to Merlin.

“Yeah, still younger than those two. It was so gross!” Draco exclaimed.

“It’s like walking in on your own parents.” Harry agreed.

“It’s not like they were having sex.” Arthur said.

The younger couple looked at him for a few moments before their faces twisted into horror and they started yelling.

“Gods! Freaking no!” Draco yelled.

“Images!” Harry exclaimed.

Arthur and Merlin laughed at their antics.

“But you two are supportive of their relationship?” Merlin asked, wanting to make sure.

Harry sighed, “Of course, why would they feel the need to keep this a secret, though?”

“I’m sure they have good reasons.” Arthur reassured.

“But still-”

“Revenge!” Draco yelled, interrupting Harry.

“What?!” he asked incredulously, looking towards his boyfriend.

“Revenge.” he whispered, a shadow crossing his face.

“Okay, you can stop that now, it’s creepy.” Harry said after a few seconds.

“Sorry, but we should mess with them.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well they don’t know that we know.” he prompted.

Harry’s eyes widened, “Yeah.”

“I say we mess with them.”

“I say you’re awesome!”

“Wait-” Merlin said, this was not what he had been expecting.

“Thank you guys so much! We love the idea!” Draco said, grabbing Harry’s hand and began pulling the excited teen from the room.

“We didn’t-” Arthur began to argue, but the door was slammed shut. “Uh oh.” he said under his breath, turning to meet Merlin’s worried face. “Now what do we do?”

“There is only one thing we can do.”

“What’s that?”

O_o

Within in twenty minutes Merlin and Arthur were dressed and banging on the door in front of them, refusing to stop until someone answered.

Two minutes later the door swung open, “It is a Saturday morning, it is early on a Saturday morning, as I am making potions all day for Poppy on a Sunday and patrolling the halls Monday to Friday I look forward to the one lie in I actually get and now I can't even have that as you have made yourselves determined to bang on my door until I answer.” Severus said.

“Sorry, Severus, but we had to come and see you.” Merlin said as he waddled inside. “Come on Arthur don't just stand there.”

“Yes Arthur come in and make yourself at home like Merlin has clearly done.”

Arthur smiled and walked over to the settee and sat down, “Merlin you can't just walk into people’s private rooms and sit down.”

“My ankles are swollen, my back aches, and I have to pee every ten minutes. The size I am, I might as well have swallowed a very large ball. I will do whatever I please!”

Arthur leaned back and blinked at Merlin, “Of course you can, love, what was I thinking?”

“You weren't.” Merlin answered before facing Severus who had sat down. “Is Remus with you?”

“He is in the shower. He should be coming out anytime now.”

Arthur frowned, “Why is your hair is wet?”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Please Arthur, I know it is early and you are not your normal, clever self this early, but come on, it is obvious.”

Severus smirked, “I am guessing you wanted to talk to us both?”

“Yes please.”

Severus nodded and stood, “I will go and fetch him.”

Five minutes later, when all four of them were in the sitting room, Merlin faced both of the older men.

“Harry and Draco woke us up this morning by hammering on our door.”

“Well if you know what it feels like, why do it to us?” Severus asked.

“Severus, what have you been telling them? You were already up as you were in the shower, you were just pissed it was cut short.”

Arthur smiled, “Well, they said they saw something yesterday that kept them up all night as they were shocked.”

Remus frowned, “What did they see?”

“They went back to the lesson after the hospital wing and saw you both kissing.”

While Remus blushed Severus raised an eyebrow, “And what had them up all night? It was a kiss.”

“They actually saw a bit more than that.”

Remus’ blush reddened.

Severus smirked, “They don't approve?”

“They do, they are happy that you are happy, they also thinks it is gross as you are ‘old.’ Their words not ours.” Arthur quickly added.

Remus laughed, “If they are alright with it, then why have you come to tell us this early?”

“They say that since you haven't told them they plan on taking revenge.” Merlin said.

Severus stood up, “Tricks! That’s it, detentions for them both for a month.”

Remus stood and placed a calming hand on Severus’ arm, “No Severus.”

“No?”

“No. Let’s just see what they come up with and we will take it from there.”

That Monday Harry and Draco stayed after class, ignoring the looks Merlin and Arthur were shooting them as they left. Harry nudged Draco when the last of the students left and, together, they made their way to Remus.

“Remy-”

“Uh oh, what did you do?”

“What do you mean?” Harry asked innocently.

“You only ever call me that when you’ve done something, let’s say, not good.”

“I have done no such thing!” Harry argued.

“Yeah, we found you a date!” Draco said.

Remus sighed and stood up, “Look, I know that you two know about us.”

“What?” Draco asked disappointedly.

“Arthur and Merlin told us on Saturday.”

“Seriously?!” Harry sighed.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

“Why, though? Why didn’t you tell me? Us?”

“I guess, me personally, I was scared.”

“Of what?”

“I don’t know. Of not being accepted.”

“That’s silly.” Harry reassured.

Remus smiled, “I know.”

Harry smiled back, allowing himself to be pulled into a hug.

The two jumped, breaking apart as the door slammed open. Severus walked in, stopping in front of the trio.

“Where’s Arthur and Merlin?” he snapped.

“Severus, calm down. What’s the matter?” Remus asked.

“Umbridge is coming back in one month.”


	27. She's Back

** Disclaimer: ** **I own nothing, everything belongs to BBC and J.K. Rowling.**

**_ Chapter 27 _ **

The next month passed by too quickly for anyone’s taste. Arthur and Merlin had been told that night about Umbridge’s return and Merlin had freaked out. Arthur had to ask the others to leave so he could calm Merlin down from his rampage. He’d gotten him calm enough to get him to bed, but in the morning he woke to find Merlin with his head in his hands.

He’d told Arthur that he’d hoped she’d be gone long enough for them to at least have the babies. Arthur had tried to comfort him, but the scared feeling settled deep into their cores. Neither could stop their worry of what she would do to Merlin or to their babies.

The day Umbridge came back mimicked everyone's moods. The students barely talked as everyone gathered to watch the arrival of the toad faced woman. The air was oddly cold and the wind blew in shivering gusts. The sky was oddly dark despite the cloud coverage. Rain drizzled down making the grounds muddy and dank.

Shadows clung to the walls as if waiting to be pulled away at any moment. The teachers ran around relighting fires that refused to stay lit. That night, thunder crashed ominously around the castle. Lightning struck too close for comfort.

Arthur and Merlin sat in bed, holding each other through the never ending storm thinking that this did not bode well for the near future.

“Arthur, Merlin?” came Harry’s voice the next morning. He slowly opened their door and made his way inside. The room was dark and he could just barely make out their bedroom door. He walked over and slowly knocked on that door. “It’s time for classes to start.”

“We’ll be out in a minute.” Arthur’s voice came through the door sounding a little lost as if he didn’t know what to do any more.

“Is something wrong?” he asked when they opened the door, Merlin waddling out after Arthur.

“Fine,” Arthur sighed, “we’d just hoped that she would be gone until after the babies were born.” He turned to Merlin who was breathing heavily, faced slightly flushed. “You alright?” Merlin gave him a small smile and nodded, straightening his back.

“Class.” Merlin said, walking towards the door, ignoring the looks being thrown his way by Arthur and Harry.

Merlin, despite the act he didn’t get much sleep, woke up feeling funny. Nothing he particularly thought to worry about, but funny all the same. He was more out of breath than usual and his back ached particularly badly. He’d been feeling achy all the time lately, though, and figured it was normal.

They made it down to breakfast slower than usual, Arthur and Harry having to stop and wait for Merlin.

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright baby?” Arthur asked when they finally reached the Great Hall.

“Yes Arthur, just the usual pregnancy issues. It’s fine, I’m fine, they’re fine. Let’s just eat and get through today.”

Nodding, Arthur led them to their usual spot at the Gryffindor table settling down next to Harry’s friends, and waiting for Draco to come over. Ron shot a glare as Draco kissed Harry good morning.

“Can we not?!” Merlin snapped.

Everyone turned to look at him, hearing his sharp tone.

“Look, I’m tired of you being angry at Harry for being in love with Draco.”

“Love?” Ron choked out, “He’s in love with-with that thing?”

“Knock it off!” Merlin snapped, “He’s supposed to be your friend, why does it matter who he’s in love with? He can’t be as horrible as you like to imagine if your best friend likes him.”

“But he was an utter jerk to us, all of us, for the past couple of years. How can you love him?” Ron argued, turning to Harry.

“Key word, was.” Merlin snapped, “And I highly doubt you were particularly nice to him. You guys were kids, for Pete’s Sake! Kids are silly and mean, that’s why you teach them so they learn not to be like that. Obviously Draco has learned, and I swear that if you are still being an arse to them when I get my powers back-”

“Merlin, do you really want to finish that sentence in front of witnesses?” Arthur asked, trying, but not succeeding, to hide his amusement. It was nice watching Merlin snap at someone who actually deserved it. Plus Ron’s eyes were wide and his mouth was gaping, and Arthur swore he looked like a fish.

Merlin leaned back with a huff, “No.” he muttered dejectedly.

“Why don’t you eat, sweetheart?”

Merlin sighed, “I’m not hungry, and everything makes me want to barf.”

Arthur raised his hand to Merlin’s forehead, “Love, you feel warm. I think you should just stay in bed and I’ll go get Madam Pomfrey.”

“No, I’m fine. I just want to get through today without anything going wrong. That includes being sick. I feel fine, nothing big. I want to learn, please Arthur.”

Arthur looked at him, thinking for a moment and, against his better judgment, agreed, “Okay, but if I think you need to go to bed, or you’re acting too odd, then you do as I say, no questions asked.”

“Fine.” Merlin agreed reluctantly.

The table stayed in a stony silence after that, and everyone was relieved when they were told to head to their first class. Arthur helped Merlin out of his seat and the two quietly followed Draco and Harry. After a few minutes they easily fell behind, slowly, but steadily, getting to class.

As they entered, late, Flitwick glanced their way, nodding understandingly as they apologized and found their seats. Classes passed slowly and they were both relieved for and dreading their last class of the day, Defense Against the Dark Arts.

As they walked in, they were extremely surprised to see the desks pushed to the side of the room, leaving the middle floor completely bare. Umbridge stood in the front with an evil smile gleaming on her face. Her eyes hungrily found Merlin, staring at his protruding belly.

“Okay class, well it seems that as the year’s end draws closer you'll need to practice the physical aspect of this class. Now you will pair up and each get five minutes to duel in front of the entire class. You should all know by now how to properly use these spells.”

Students stood silently for a few minutes before slowly moving towards a friend.

“Oop, no no. I’ll be choosing your partners.” she chastised. Going around the room she paired people that obviously hated one another, but she pretended to ignore the daggers thrown at each partner.

Merlin was with a large Slytherin whom he’d seen around the halls pushing students and beating them up. Merlin had once stopped him and he had to wonder if this kid held a grudge over that. With the looks he was being thrown and the closeness of the other’s body, he was going with yes.

He felt Arthur’s worried gaze on his back as students went up one by one, getting closer to Merlin and his partner.

“I am looking forward to this.” he whispered to Merlin, who gulped, gripping his wand tighter.

They watched Harry go up, paired with one of Draco’s old friends who hadn’t approved of their relationship. The kid blamed Harry for his and Draco’s friendship ending. The same happened with Draco, who was paired with Ron.

The few students that had already gone were standing by the desks nursing their cuts and bruises. Merlin wondered if this was normal, much less allowed, but no students had said anything about it to her or their friends. The classroom was in complete silence, people watched the fights as if hypnotized, backs turned to their friends and partners.

Merlin bit his lip, the feeling of gloom had fallen over the classroom like dirt after a storm, coating every little corner, every small nook and cranny. The sky still loomed dark and threatening outside the windows, thunder clashing as if on cue during each fight. The thunder was the only thing that broke the silence in the classroom, shaking the objects placed around the room when it did.

Merlin watched as Harry got hit and flew back a couple feet before the timer went off on Umbridge’s desk. Looking out towards the clock, Merlin noted that class was almost over and could not hold back a feeling of hope that he may not have to fight.

He was not sure what exactly he would do if he were forced to fight. He could not use his magic to protect himself, so he would be forced to hop around, just dodging spells. But he also did not feel well and the thought of having to evade those spells made him want to cry.

Shaking his head he waited as he and his partner got closer to the front. He patted Draco on the back as it was his turn and watched angrily as Ron threw vicious spell after vicious spell. Just as the timer went off Draco threw his first offensive spell, hitting Ron in the leg, causing him to fall to the ground with a yell of pain. Quickly, Draco walked away, going over to quietly look over Harry’s wounds.

Merlin glanced at the clock, there were three minutes left until class ended, he was safe. Heaving a small sigh, he looked towards Umbridge.

“Go on, you and he are next.” she urged.

“But there are only three minutes left!” Merlin argued, suddenly feeling exhausted and even achier.

“Then you better use them wisely.”

The kid smiled at him, grabbing his arm roughly and dragging him to the floor.

“Hey!” Arthur snapped, lunging forward to pull him off. “Don’t touch him.”

The kid just shrugged, walking to the other end of the made up court.

“Mr. Malfoy, back in line, now.” she snapped.

Slowly, Arthur walked back, throwing worried looks over his shoulder to Merlin’s sweaty and slumped form.

As soon as Arthur was off, the kid immediately threw a spell. Merlin yelped, as he moved out of the way, his body protesting.

“Go on,” she snapped. “I’ve taught you the counter spell to that!”

Merlin panted, straightening his back as much as he could. Another spell flew his way and he could do nothing but dodge as he was yelled at to do something. After one particularly nasty spell, he tripped, falling to his hands and knees.

“Stop!” he gasped out, not being able to find the energy to get back up, letting out a sigh of relief as the bell rang.

Suddenly he was yanked up, and he found himself being dragged up the stairs and into an office he knew only too well. As soon as the hand let him go, he found himself back on the floor, gasping for breath. He looked down, feeling a wetness running down his thighs. Looking back he found Umbridge locking the door, staring at him evilly. That’s when panic set in.

His water had just broke and he was officially going into labor, and he was locked in Umbridge’s office with the toad herself.


	28. Labor and Birth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Wow, geeze, look how far we’ve gotten! I’d like to thank you all so much for sticking this through and reading it all – even after the long periods I didn’t update. I want to apologize in advance, though, for any mistakes that are in here during the labor and birth. There may be quite a few, but it’s here! The babies are finally coming! Please enjoy, and thanks so much for reading.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K. Rowling and BBC.**

**_ Chapter 28 _ **

“Why didn’t you fight back?” she snapped.

Merlin looked up, he was at a complete loss as to what to do. He was in labor and he was alone. His breathing became erratic as he searched his brain for any information it held, remembering the few times Gaius had helped a woman give birth. He cried out as his first contraction came, his mind coming up a blank.

He slowly leaned back, his back against the wall and his knees bent, sobbing slightly at the position. It didn’t allow for any relief on his lower back or his nether regions. The water pooled around him slightly, his fabric of his pants soaking it up and rubbing against his overly sensitive skin roughly.

“What is-” she began, stepping towards Merlin. She was interrupted as she heard a banging on the door.

“Merlin!” came Arthur’s voice, “Let me in you evil hag!” he yelled.

She ignored him, stepping towards Merlin again, who whimpered and tried to back away.

“Oh.” she said, “You’re going into labor!”

He whimpered again as he moved, his body just done. It was now fully concentrating on getting the babies out, nothing else mattered. She knelt by him and he looked up at her, mind blurring as his body threw out another contraction.

He hadn’t even noticed he’d cried out until Arthur’s voice came back, calling his name. His muddled mind clung to the only part of Arthur it could get to at the moment. He thought he might have heard other voices, but he was too confused to make anything out besides Arthur.

Looking up at the only other person in the room, he muttered, “I want Arthur.”

“Oh, no. I’m not opening this door. I’ll get these babies out and they’ll go into the foster home as soon as they’re here. You, of course, will be dead, you stupid boy.” she spat.

He frowned, looking at her. Why couldn’t he see Arthur? He needed Arthur, and this woman wasn’t letting him. He registered her talking about his children, but he ignored it, looking back at her.

“Arthur.” he said again.

“Are you purposely being dumb?” she snapped.

He frowned and was about to ask for Arthur again, but another contraction ripped through him, each growing more painful. He whimpered as he came out of this one. His clothes clung to his body uncomfortably and he needed to get his pants off, needed to let the children out. He wasn’t sure how he knew this, but he was sure he was right.

He began wriggling, moving farther onto his back until he lay completely on the floor. This position, he noted, wasn’t the best either, but his babies would be able to come out and the pressure was off his back. He moved his hands to help him get out of his clothes, but another hand shot out.

“What do you think you’re doing?!” the mean lady, who wouldn’t let him see Arthur, yelled.

“Get out.” he panted, “They need… to get… out.” he panted, moving his hands back. He felt a blanket being laid over him.

“I don’t want to see your stuff.” she snapped, “You should have let me know.”

“Arthur.” he insisted again, listening for the door. Frowning, he'd realized the voices and the banging had stopped, where was Arthur? He began to panic again, he needed Arthur, he couldn’t do this without him. The babies would have to wait, he refused to have them without his husband.

“He. Is. Not. Coming!” she snapped.

Whimpering, he looked back at her, he was scared, he didn’t know what to do, he needed Arthur. Arthur made everything better, it would be alright if Arthur were here, he had to be here.

A short lived feeling of relief washed over him as he heard banging against the door, but another contraction came. This one lasted longer and he wanted to push, but something, he wasn’t sure what, told him not to, so he didn’t.

“Arthur.”

“Merlin! Merlin, baby, I’m here. We’ll get you out!”

He smiled, Arthur was there, he was here, but it soon turned into a frown. Why wasn’t Arthur coming into the room? He heard other voices, more than last time, and he reached for the door handle. Yelping as his hand was smacked, he looked up at the mean lady rubbing his hand.

“Knock it off!” she growled.

“Let us in Umbridge.” came an official sounding voice.

“You have no power here, Dumbledore!” she said, but Merlin thought she sounded worried.

“This is my castle, it obeys me in every way. I will get in sooner or later.”

She looked back at Merlin, and he met her eyes. He felt dread and worry wash over him. She lunged at him just as the door banged open. Merlin thought it was weird how she began to twist, but she never finished as she was thrown to the ground.

“Merlin!” Arthur gasped as he ran over to his husband.

“Arthur,” he sighed, a smile forming on his lips. He felt their hands intertwine as another, harsher, contraction ran through him. He squeezed his hand and when he looked up, Arthur stared back unperturbed.

“We need to get him to the hospital wing.” Severus said.

“How? He’s in the middle of giving birth, how are we going to move him?” asked McGonagall.

Dumbledore traced out a stretcher and slid it under Merlin’s body, levitating him up. Merlin whimpered as he was jostled and tightened his grip weakly in Arthur’s hand.

“I know.” the old man said to him, “But you can’t stay here, that position will only ensure your death. We need to get you to the Hospital Wing where you and they have a better chance.”

Merlin nodded, letting his head fall back onto the pillow. The trip to the Wing was a blur and he felt two more contractions, which were steadily getting closer together.

“Poppy!” Dumbledore called out, entering through the large double doors.

She rushed out, and, taking one look at Merlin, went back into her office calling over her shoulder the bed they needed to set him in. He felt himself land into the bed and the stretcher disappear, another contraction going through. When she came back out she had Arthur and Severus pull him into the natural birthing position.

He cried out as he was moved and positioned, but when he settled, he felt a little better compared to the other positions.

“Okay,” she said, lifting his legs to finish of the position, “Merlin, you’re just about ready to push.”

Another contraction came through.

“Want… to push… now.” he whimpered.

“I know,” she soothed, “almost.”

“You’re doing great.” Arthur whispered to him, running his free hand through Merlin’s hair.

“I’m tired.” he told him, gritting his teeth as another wave washed through him.

“I know, you’re almost there.”

“What if-if I can’t do it?” he said, “What if I can’t get them out?”

“You can, and you will.” he encouraged, “You’ve done so much more than this, it’ll be nothing. A walk in the park, as the saying goes.”

“What if I die? I want to see them.”

Arthur paused, looking at Merlin, his face contorted in pain as another came through, “You won’t.” he said, but this time, he knew. He’d been questioning whether or not Merlin would live ever since he got the news, but this time, this time he knew. Merlin was going to live. He didn’t know how, but he knew he would. “I know you won’t.”

Merlin looked up at him with wide eyes. Arthur smiled reassuringly, leaning down to kiss him.

“Okay Merlin,” Poppy said when they broke apart, “you can push now.”

So Merlin did, at the next contraction and when he finished he was red faced and panting more than usual.

“You did great Merlin,” she encouraged, “the next one will come soon and we should be able to see a head after that one.”

“Really?” Merlin panted.

“Yes.” she smiled.

He went to smile back but that was when the next one hit and he pushed with all his might, stopping when he felt it ending.

“Keep going, sweetheart.” Arthur encouraged, squeezing Merlin’s, now limp, hand slightly. Merlin smiled up at him.

“I love you.” he panted after the next contraction rushed through him.

“I love you too.” Arthur smiled, kissing Merlin’s damp, sweaty hair.

“Okay, the baby is almost crowning, one more push and it’ll almost be over.”

“Oh God!” Merlin said, feeling pain rush through his abdominal after the next contraction, feeling so much more stretched than usual. “I have to do this again?!” he cried.

“You can do it, I know you can.” Arthur said, trying to calm Merlin down.

“No I can’t, I can’t do this Arthur!” he said, another contraction beginning.

“Merlin, last push and you have baby number one!” Madam Pomfrey exclaimed with a smile.

Merlin pushed with all his might, finally feeling something give, and sighed in relief.

“Now for the shoulders.” she muttered.

Everything felt odd and painful, in Merlin’s opinion. He’d never felt this before and he wondered how women did this so many times. He looked at Arthur with a slight glare, he was NEVER going to be doing this he swore as another contraction came through.

“Oh, Merlin, he’s here. Just one more!” Pomfrey encouraged. Merlin panted, eyes fixed on a small bundle in her arms, watching as she handed it over to Severus who walked into her office.

He pushed through the next one, feeling the uncomfortable stretch again.

“It’s the head Merlin, come on, you’re almost done.”

“Arthur!” he cried, “I can’t, I really, really can’t!” He was tired, he felt the exhaustion easily began to take over his body, his vision turning black at the edges, and he hurt. It hurt so much and he wanted-, no needed it to end.

“Yes you can darling, I know you can. You are almost there and we will have two beautiful, wonderful sons. I know you can, I believe in you with all my being.”

Merlin looked at him before the next contraction, seeing the admiration, adoration, and love in Arthurs eyes. He nodded, and the next one came.

“That is it Merlin, last one.” and he pushed harder, with the very last of his might. “He is out.” she said. Smiling, he finally allowed his vision to turn black. No more tiredness, no more pain. Just black.


	29. The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to BBC and J.K. Rowling.**

**Hey, sorry, everyone, for not updating last week, but I’m not even joking when I say I was at school until 9:45pm on Friday and I still had a lot of homework. Anyway, here’s the next chapter. I can’t believe my very first story is so close to being over! Still a few more chapters to go, though, so enjoy!**

**_ Chapter 29 _ **

“It’s astounding.” she muttered.

Everyone had left except Arthur and her. She had the two babies in cribs and had them seated next to Arthur. It was dark now, and night had fallen. Small lamps cast warm glows over the surface of the stones. Arthur held one child in his arms, staring down at it with a small dazed smile.

“Hm?” he asked, looking up at her and blinking.

“He’s amazing. Defying all odds, he should be dead, just like the rest of them, but he’s not.” she said.

“He is amazing.” Arthur said, staring down at Merlin and moving one hand to run it through his tangled locks. “He is also very good at not doing what he’s told. You tell him to die, he’ll just live out of spite.”

She smiled at him. These two would make it, whether history knew it or not, she believed that they would be together until the end.

“Do you know when he’ll wake back up?” Arthur asked, “He’ll want to see them. He did so great, they’re out, they’re healthy, they’re beautiful.”

“It should be a few hours, but maybe sooner, I can’t tell.”

Arthur hummed, looking back at the small child, “I hope you turn out more like your father than me. He’s so much kinder, and sweeter, and wonderful.”

Smiling, she decided it was time to let him be, “You should sleep soon. You’re lucky, they aren’t usually this quiet and healthy when they’re first born. It’s usually one or the other.”

“He’s amazing.” he whispered.

Dawn broke over the horizon casting red, orange, and gold light into the room making the stones shine. The windows easily let in the beautiful morning light after the past couple of stormy days. The trees seemed a little greener and the lake seemed more blue and clear.

Merlin opened his eyes, before squeezing them shut again, the bright early morning light slightly painful. Groaning, he turned over, noting the odd sensations over his body. His butt felt extremely sore and his stomach felt empty. Moving his hand down he noticed that it was flat.

Sitting up, he gasped as the blood rushed from his head. Blinking away the grey dots over his vision, he looked around the room. Arthur lay with his head next to Merlin’s pillow, his hand where Merlin’s head previously lay.

He instantly turned towards two little cribs that were placed next to his bed. Slowly he got up, hearing a small gurgling coming from in. Finding his balance he moved towards them, leaning over his breath caught in his throat. There lay his two little boys, one sleeping, but one smiled at him, raising his hands.

Merlin slowly reached down, scooping up the small child and holding him in his arms.

“Oh Gods.” he choked out, tears falling from his eyes, “Hey.”

The baby gurgled some more, reaching his hands to his dad’s face. Merlin sat back down on the bed, slightly unsure of what to do with the small human in his arms. Bringing his knees up, he lay the child against his thighs. Leaning forward, he buried his face in its stomach, listening to its small heartbeat. The child giggled, reaching its little hand to curl into Merlin’s hair.

“You’re here.” he whispered.

“Which one is that?”

Merlin turned to see Arthur, the largest smile on his face, looking at him with the most loving, breath taking look he’d ever seen.

“Draco.” he said without thinking.

“I was thinking the same thing.” he whispered, moving to sit on the bed next to Merlin. “You did it.”

“Arthur.” he choked out. He moved so his bent legs were over Arthur’s own, his head bent down with Arthur’s temple against his own. Arthur’s arm wrapped around his shoulder and they stared down at their child.

Arthur moved when he heard a small cry come from the adjoining crib, pulling out Harry and going back to the bed. He handed the child to Merlin, who handed him Draco, holding the other for the first time.

“This is by far the craziest mess you have ever gotten me into.” Merlin muttered. Arthur laughed, grabbing a bottle from the nightstand and holding it out to Merlin who smiled, taking it from his hand, and together, they fed them their first meal.

O_o

“Wow.” Harry said. It had been about three days and Merlin was back to full health, finally allowed to see other people. “And that’s-”

“Draco.” Merlin nodded, “The one with the lighter hair is Harry.”

“They’re so small.” Draco whispered, looking into the cribs.

Merlin and Arthur lay on the bed, leaning back, legs intertwined. Merlin’s back lay on Arthur’s chest, his head resting on his shoulder.

“Yes.” he agreed, turning to lay his forehead against Arthur’s jaw, “And a lot of work.”

Turning back to the couple, Harry looked at them, “You’re back to normal now too.” he noted.

“The potion didn’t sustain through childbirth.” Merlin said.

“And Arthur?” Draco asked, “He didn’t go through childbirth.”

“No, great observation.” Arthur joked.

Merlin shrugged, “I guess my magic must have done it when I could finally use it again.”

“Oh yeah! Speaking of that,” Harry said, “could you show me how to pronounce that spell now? I’m dying to see what it sounds like and what it does. With my own eyes, I mean.”

“Sure, just give me-”

The doors suddenly banged open, interrupting the conversation.

“Out!” snapped Umbridge to Harry and Draco. They looked about to argue, but Merlin gave Harry a small shove towards the door.

“What can they do?” Merlin asked quietly, giving Harry and Draco a wink. They made their way slowly towards the door, glancing back every so often before they exited fully.

“Give them here, now.” Umbridge snapped, walking towards them.

“Excuse me?” Merlin asked, getting up and standing in front of the cribs protectively.

“You heard her.” came a voice from the doorway. Looking up, Merlin saw Minister Fudge, and scoffed.

“Of course I heard her, I don’t have wax in my ears. I would just like to know what she thinks by telling me to give our children to her.”

“You know the rules, Mr. Snape. You were told that once you had given birth, the children would be put into adoption because you are underage wizards.” she said, trying to move around Merlin.

“Don’t. You. Dare.” he said, his voice growing suddenly dark. Arthur looked away, hiding his smile. These two were going to get their grungy butts kicked!

“Mr. Sn-”

“Pendragon.” Merlin snapped, “My last name is Pendragon.”

“He’s delusional!” Fudge exclaimed. “Take them away now, he’s a danger!”

“You hold no ruling or rights over me!” he snapped.

“Of course we do, I’m the Minister of Magic and you are in my country, as well as underage.”

“I’m twenty-seven.” he growled.

“You are n-” Umbridge began, looking up at him and stopping herself with a small gasp.

“We’ve been taking a de-aging potion. I am not under age, and these are my children. If you lay a finger on them I will make sure you will not see tomorrow.”

“You can’t make threats to a ministry official!” Fudge said, getting over his shock quicker than Umbridge, “You are still under our law! I’ve deemed you unfit to raise these children-”

“Shut up!” he yelled, his eyes flashing gold as a wave of air was forced from him, pushing them over. “I am Merlin Pendragon, married to Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. You have no ruling over me or my family, nor do you have the right to deem me unworthy of my own children. You will leave now or I will make you leave.”

“Fudge, he-he’s serious.” Umbridge said, backing away slightly, a fearful look in her eye.

“You can’t tell me you believe he’s The Merlin. For God’s sake, he’s gay!”

That caused something in Merlin to snap. The wind suddenly picked up around him, swirling his hair and clothes. Holding out his arm he mumbled the first spell that came into his head. Eyes flashing gold, the two were suddenly picked up and tossed out of the room, crumpling in front of the railing.

Fudge looked up, eyes wide, “Don’t come back.” Merlin said in a sweet voice. And with a wave of his hand and a turn of the eyes, the doors slammed shut.

Arthur laughed and walked over to Merlin and picked him up, spinning him around. “Gods I have missed you sweetheart.”

The doors banged open as they started to kiss and pulled apart to see a disheveled Umbridge and Fudge walk back in. “How dare you! This is the Minister of magic and I am his secretary, we can have you arrested and locked up for the rest of your abnormal and freakish lives and as for those things you call children ought to be put down!” Umbridge screeched.

Merlin shaking with anger raised his hand but before his eyes turned gold Umbridge and Fudge went flying through the air once more this time knocking them unconscious. “Oh dear I seemed to have been a little heavy with my spell.” Severus said, not looking the least bit sorry.

Merlin laughed, “Thank you Severus. And thank you for keeping your promise.”

“You are welcome. I told you I wasn't going to let you die."

“That you did. Would you like to hold Harry Severus, Severus?” Arthur said, laughing when he realized what he said.

“Please.”

When Merlin handed his and Arthur’s son over to Severus he sat on the edge of the bed.

“What happens now?” Merlin asked

“Well, we’ve had these couple of months to search through the spell books. Now that you are no longer pregnant, your powers are back to their full potential. I think we found a spell that could send you two home, but you might want to looks it over, test it, and then, well, say goodbye.”

Arthur nodded, “What about Umbridge and Fudge, what will happen to them?”

Severus looked on the floor behind them, “I can cast a memory charm. Make them forget today.” he added to the confusion looks on Arthur and Merlin’s face.

All of a sudden Merlin smiled, “Severus these laws that they bide by, do they come from me myself, how I lived, what I fought for?”

“Yes.”

Merlin smiled, “Excellent, those who knew of mine and Arthur’s true identity will remember, but for the rest, and the rules they live by, well, I will make damn sure Remus is no longer looked down on for who he is. Same sex couples should be free to walk hand in hand, show affection in public, and not worry about it and if they abide by the rules and life I lived for then Umbridge and Fudge will only love it all the more.”

Severus let out a deep chuckle, “Now that I am looking most forward to.”

“Oh and before I forget.” Merlin whispered a spell and smiled when the scaring on the back of his hand disappeared.

“You can get rid of scars? You really are that powerful?” Severus asked.

“Yes. Would you like me to get rid of any of your scars? Fighting in the war I have heard so much about, you must have some.”

Severus handed over baby Harry to Arthur and lifted his sleeve up, “Couldn't get rid of this could you? It is the only thing I have regretted and am ashamed of.”

Merlin walked over and ran his hands over the faded black tattoo. Severus stood and watched as Merlin started chanting and was shocked and happy when he saw the tattoo fad more and more before disappearing completely leaving nothing there but pale skin.

“Thank you. Never did I believe I could ever be rid of it.”

Merlin smiled, “Well, it is gone now. You really are free in every way. Are you sure you don't want me to get rid of any scars?”

“Oh no. Yes I have plenty but Remus likes to map them out with his tongue.”

“Oh god!”

Merlin looked up to see Harry and Draco stood in the doorway.

Harry shuddered and turned to look at Draco, “Draco obliviate me.”

“No. If I do that then who will obliviate me?”

Merlin laughed, “Come on over and see our sons, just step over those unconscious things on the floor.”

Draco picked up baby Draco and began to coo and smile at him, but before Harry could pick up baby Harry, Severus showed Harry his arm, his now bare arm.

Harry frowned, “Your mark, where has it gone?”

“Merlin now has all of his powers back and is more powerful than everyone in this school put together. He got rid of it for me, he can also get rid of scars.”

Harry turned to Merlin, “You can?”

“Yes.”

“Great, can you get rid of the scar on the back of my hand please?”

“Of course.”

Seconds later Harry Looked at the back of his hand, “It’s gone... it’s actually gone.”

Merlin smiled, “Is that it?”

“No. Just my forehead now.”

“Harry no!”

Merlin turned to see Draco looking at Harry with a shocked look on his face.

“Yes, Draco, I want rid of it. Because of this people don't see me for who I really am.”

“Harry, scar or no scar people will still treat you how they always have because of what you did, surviving as a baby, fighting him from the age eleven, and finally killing him and being rid of him. You saved not only the wizarding world but the muggle world as well. Scar or no scar, Harry, people will still treat you as a ‘thing’, getting rid of that scar on your forehead doesn't make people forget what you have done and accomplished.”

“Draco is right Harry.” Merlin said. “But the choice is up to you.”

Harry looked at Draco before looking at Merlin, “As always, Draco is right. I will leave my scar. It is who I am, whether I have it or not people will still act around me and treat me how they do now.” he said as he picked up baby Harry and held him close to his chest. “Now you have had your children, you will be going home soon, won't you?”

“In the morning. Poppy wants to check me over tonight and after a clean bill of health I will know I can travel and take Arthur, myself, and our children home.”

“Dobby!” Draco called.

The house elf appeared in front of them all. “Master Draco being calling Dobby, sir.”

“Yes can you take our picture please?”

“Of you all?”

“Yes.”

“Dobby can be doing that sir, Dobby be taking two and putting one each in each pile, one for the royals to be taking home with them along with the pictures I have had the pleasure in taking here.”

Harry looked at Merlin, who smiled, “We want something to remember you by, and Remus has already made a duplicate of your map, Harry, so we can keep an eye on Hogwarts.”

Harry and Draco each hugged Merlin and Arthur with one arm, “We are going to miss you both.”

“As we are you.” Arthur said. “But we don't leave until tomorrow morning.”

“You don't mind us spending the day with you then?” Harry asked.

Merlin laughed, “No, of course not. You alright with that Draco?”

When Merlin got no answer all three of them looked at the blond Slytherin to see him staring down at the sleeping baby in his arms, a smile on his face, not aware of anything going on around him.

Merlin and Arthur saw how Harry was watching him and Merlin turned to wink at Arthur. With the look in Harry’s eyes he knew just what he was thinking. He had just thinking just the same when he saw Arthur with their sons that morning.


	30. Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to BBC and J.K. Rowling.**

**Hey, wow, look how far everyone’s come! It’s so sad, but no worries yet, still not at the end just yet. Thanks so much to everyone who read this and is still reading this. Thank you so much for the wonderful comments and for leaving kudos and following and favoriting this. I hope you’ve all enjoyed this so far and will enjoy the next chapter!** **J**

**_ Chapter 30 _ **

The next day found Merlin and Arthur sitting in their rooms on the settee side by side, Merlin holding Draco and Arthur holding Harry. Arthur looked down at his sleeping son and leaned over to kiss Merlin’s cheek, continuing his kisses until the brunet smiled and turned his head so Arthur could kiss him on the lips.

“How many more times are you going to kiss me Arthur? Not that I am complaining.” he asked with a chuckle.

“As many times as I like. I still find it unbelievable that you are still here, I mean you survived the birth, the birth that could have killed you. I’m so ecstatic that I still have you.” he said and began kissing Merlin once more.

“Aw.” came a voice making Arthur and Merlin pull away from each other.

Harry was stood there with Draco next to him, both holding hands.

“Aren't your lips tired and sore?” Draco asked.

“You’re one to talk, you did the exact same thing when I finally killed Voldemort.”

Draco sighed, “Okay, point taken. I was just so happy that you survived.”

“As I am with Merlin.” Arthur answered and kissed Merlin again making his husband laugh.

“Well, we just came to see if you both want to join us in Hogsmeade, the sun is out, it is going to be a nice day weather wise, Umbridge and Fudge are sedated in the hospital wing. How about it?” Draco asked.

“We’d love to, but wouldn’t people notice how we look?” Merlin asked.

Harry laughed, “Well, since it’s a secret who you two really are, naturally the whole school knows about it.”

Merlin gasped, “What? How?”

“I think Ron let it slip because he’s still mad at me. I’m not sure if we can really be friends anymore.”

“I’m sorry.”

“C’mon!” Draco said, getting the subject back to happier grounds, “Let’s go, you two can’t leave until you’ve had Butterbear.”

“What’s that?” Arthur asked.

“You’ll see.” Draco said with a wink, “Now get ready!”

Harry laughed, “Calm down.”

Merlin and Arthur got dressed into newly fitted robes, emerging from their rooms a few minutes later.

“How are we going to get them around? I can’t carry them all day.” Merlin wondered.

“Dobby has a stroller waiting on the grounds for you.” Draco informed.

“What’s a stroller?”

“I’ll explain once you’ve seen it.” Harry said.

Merlin nodded, picking up the closest twin and cradling him in his arms. Arthur did the same with the other and the two made their way carefully down the stairs, following the younger couple. When they’d finally reached the front, Filch greeted them with his usual scowl, holding them back to “check the list.”

“Those two aren’t on here.” he said with sick glee, pointing to Merlin and Arthur.

“They don’t need permission slips, they aren’t students.” Harry shot back.

“Really? They look like those two newbies to me.”

“Look again, they’re obviously too old to be students.” Draco sneered.

“Hmp, aging potion.”

“Let us through!” Draco said, annoyed.

“What seems to be the problem?” came McGonagall's voice.

“He won’t let Merlin and Arthur through, Professor.” Harry supplied.

“Filch, please, we’ve discussed this. You know exactly who they are. Now please, stop being difficult.” she sighed.

He glared at her, grumbling something under his breath before walking away.

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry said, taking a step passed her.

“No problem Mr. Potter.” she scanned over the group, eyes catching on the small family of four. “They’re adorable.”

“Thank you.” Merlin smiled, following Harry.

“And I’m glad you aren’t dead. It’s extraordinary.”

“He is.” Arthur agreed as he passed her as well.

The group found the small, two seated stroller at the bottom of the steps. Merlin looked at it in amazement, walking around it in examination before hesitantly setting Harry inside. Arthur handed him Draco and he laid and buckled him in with his brother. Moving back he experimentally pushed the stroller, sighing when they reached the gates.

“What’s wrong?” Arthur asked.

“I don’t like not seeing them.” Merlin frowned, staring intently at the hood of the stroller.

Harry leaned over and pushed it back, revealing the children to Merlin. He gasped in delight, leaning down to coo at the children that smiled and giggled back at him. Harry and Draco watched and smiled to each other at the loving looks Arthur sent Merlin’s way as he focused intently on the babies.

They arrived at Hogsmeade a few minutes later and made their way through the crowded streets. Students’ heads turned to stare, and for once, their focus was not on Harry. Looking over, he noted that neither Merlin nor Arthur noticed the stares or whispers, their focus on the shops, each other, and their infants.

They walked away the morning, dragging the older couple into their favorite shops such as Zonko's. Merlin laughed at the pranks in amazement and Arthur just seemed glad that Gwaine wasn’t there. When they reached the sweets shop, Merlin and Arthur were forced to try almost everything, leaving them both just as excited at the new tastes as they were disgusted.

“Come one, let’s go get lunch. I’m starved.” Harry said.

“Mm, yes, and the children need to eat too. I’m surprised they haven't started crying yet.” Merlin replied. As if on cue the two started making more upsetting noises, and Merlin shushed them quietly.

Harry quickly led them to the restaurant and found them a table. Looking around he spotted Ron and Hermione sitting alone. Hermione smiled and waved, but Ron just glared. Harry smiled when he saw her elbow him.

Merlin looked over and saw them both bickering before a gloomy looking Ron headed over to them all.

“Harry.” he whispered.

Harry looked up, “Yes?”

“I just wanted to say sorry about how I have been towards you.”

“Harry doesn't accept.” Merlin said.

Ron looked from Harry to Merlin, “What?”

“He doesn't accept your apology, at least he _shouldn't_ accept it.”

“And why not?”

“Because you have only walked over here after being told off by Hermione, so you are only apologizing because you think you have to, not because you want to. There is a difference.”

Ron sneered, “Makes you wonder if Umbridge was right about you not being allowed to have children.”

Merlin reached out and stopped Arthur from standing up. Eyes glowing gold, Merlin let out a small smile while Harry and Draco started laughing.

“What have you done?!”

“Nothing that isn't an improvement, go back and join your girlfriend.”

“You turned his hair pink.” Draco laughed. “Oh, what a memory to have.”

Merlin laughed, “It won't stay pink, it changes color depending on his mood and best thing is no matter what color it is, when he looks in a mirror he will still see ginger.”

“Can he change it back?” Harry asked.

“He can once he finds the right spell.” Merlin said, smiling when Harry and Draco continued to laugh.

When they had finished eating and Merlin and Arthur fed their children before all four of them left.

“Where do you want to go now?” Harry asked.

“I would like to go in a few shops, see what they have and see if there is anything we can take back with us. I would like to take some potion books back with us, and don't worry, they will be destroyed so they get invented at the right time by the right person.” Merlin said.

O_o

“So many books.” Harry complained, helping carry some along with Draco and Arthur as they all walked out of the shop, Merlin smiling as he walked out of the shop last pushing the stroller.

“I love reading.”

“Hm, like Granger.” Draco said, “Arthur, Harry, place the books on the floor.”

When all the books were on the floor Draco took his wand out and shrunk the books. Harry smiled and opened a small carrier bag he’d been holding while Draco put all the – now shrunken – books in the bag.

Merlin smiled, “You will have to teach me that one, saves me lugging around Arthur’s armor.”

Arthur turned, “My armor? I thought the servants took away my armor and cleaned it.”

“Umm.”

“Merlin! You are my husband, a King, you do not clean up after me and polish my armor.”

“I am used to doing it, Arthur. Not only that, I like to know that when you are wearing it it will be protecting you because not only have I polished it I have also placed spells on it.”

Arthur turned and looked at his husband and kissed him full on the lips, wrapping his arms around the brunet and dipping him, smiling into the kiss when he felt Merlin’s hands come up and the fingers tangling themselves in his hair.

When they arrived back at the castle all those that had helped them while there were in the great hall to see them off. Albus Dumbledore walked forward and handed over a big leather bound book to Arthur and Merlin.

“What’s this?” Merlin asked.

“I have had pictures taken for you, some of the views and even had the elves taking pictures of your time here, happy times. This book is full of moving pictures and happy memories.”

Merlin opened the book and looked at one of the pictures on the first page and saw him and Arthur sitting by the lake looking like they were students, his back to Arthur’s front, sharing a kiss.

“Thank you.” Merlin whispered, lost for any other words than those.

“We really can't thank you all enough. Especially the two that never left our side, always helping us.” Arthur said, looking at Harry and Draco, hugging them both tightly before letting Merlin do the same.

“Severus.” Arthur said, “I know you don't show much emotion, the only resemblance you have to my own father, so thank you so much for the kindness you’ve given us.”

Severus smiled, “The love that has been shown to me has mellowed me somewhat, I will still be my snarky self to the students, that will never change, but seeing as the students are not here and my reputation isn't at risk...” Severus walked forwards and gave Arthur a brief hug, stepping back, he only got two steps away before Merlin threw himself at him, hugging the older man tightly.

“Aside from Gaius, you are like the father I never knew, Severus. You have helped us so much, and for that I am forever grateful. I don't know what Arthur and I would have done without you.” he said, still not letting go of the potions master.

"Ehem, well, I believe the time has come for us to let you go back to your home. We know you have missed it immensely, but do try to remember us." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Merlin stepped back, giving the old man a watery smile before joining Arthur and taking Draco into his arms. Dumbledore walked up, handing him the book, the old, yellow pages turned to the fading text that contained the spell. Leaning forward, he scanned the words carefully, translating each in his head, making sure it was safe before he performed it.

Deeming it okay, he leaned back, shifting the child in his arms and looking up. He sniffed slightly, Arthur's arm coming around his waist in a comforting motion. He let a tear fall, carefully wiping it away and smiling at all the kind faces that surrounded them.

"You might want to back up slightly or you might get zapped back with us." Merlin warned, "And-and goodbye."

Before anyone could reply, he turned back to the page and said the spell like he was ripping off a Band-Aid, fast but painful. The wind around them immediately started to pick up, swirling around them and forming a small funnel. Merlin crouched over the infant in his arms, protecting him from the flying dust and dirt. From the corner of his eye, he saw Arthur copying his movement. The ground beneath them slowly changed, fading from tile to dirt to grass. As it died, the air cleared, and looking out they definitely were not at Hogwarts anymore.


	31. We Were in the Future, I Swear!

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to BBC and J.K. Rowling.**

**Hey guys, I’m so, so, so sorry this is late, but it’s been an extremely hectic week and I was just too tired to proofread and post it. Speaking of having read it, there are a lot of parts in here with them telling people that they were in the future and every time I read the word future, Squidward came into my head in that fatal position doing that weird thing and gasping out “Fuuuutttuuuurrreee!!!!!” So that made me laugh a lot more than I should have. Anyway, back on topic, hope you all enjoy!!!!**

**_ Chapter 31 _ **

Merlin looked around him and saw the village he had gone to with Arthur and the knights to check and investigate.

“My lords.” a villager said dropping to his knees.

“Please stand.” Arthur said.

The villager scrambled to his feet, “Are you and King Merlin alright sire?”

“We are fine.” Merlin answered, seeing the villager look at Draco in his arms. Merlin cleared his throat awkwardly, “Where is Morgana? What happened after we disappeared?”

“The evil sorceress turned to dust, we all broke free and everything went back to how it was before they came.”

“You’re sure?”

“Yes. The knights left as soon as they were sure that we were all safe and went off in search for you.”

Arthur nodded, “The dust that is now Morgana, where is it?”

The villager hurried into the shack nearest to them and came out with a box that had been sealed.

Merlin handed Draco over to Arthur and took the box.

“She is in here? You have all of her?”

“Yes, we even put some of the dirt around the area in there to make sure.”

Merlin smiled, “Thank you. Are you sure all of you are alright?”

“Yes, my lord, we are fine. Actually, we’ve been celebrating that she has gone, excited that we no longer have to live in fear.”

O_o

Merlin and Arthur were sitting by the fire, their children fast asleep beside them.

“We should be in Camelot by mid-morning if we leave at dawn.” Arthur said.

Merlin leaned over and kissed Arthur slowly, “I miss home.” he said in between kisses, “Our friends.” more kisses, “More importantly, I miss our bed.”

Arthur laughed and held Merlin close to him and laid them both down, “Good night Merlin, I love you.”

“I love you too, Arthur, my friend, my soul mate, my King.”

Arthur smiled and kissed his husband, “You haven’t said that in over nine months.”

“I know. I also know I never want to go so long without seeing your face again.”

The next morning just before dawn they set off towards Camelot, towards home. After a couple of hours of walking in comfortable silence Arthur started to talk.

“How did you manage to walk for miles and miles before? My feet are killing me.”

Merlin smiled, “I was used to it, had to be used to it.” They reached the top of the hill and Merlin and Arthur smiled when they saw the castle come into view. Merlin rested his head on Arthur’s shoulder. “Home.”

Arthur smiled and kissed the top of his husbands head, “Home.”

The knights that were patrolling the castle looked surprised, shocked, and extremely relieved when they saw Arthur and Merlin, one of them turning to shout, “Alert Leon, Arthur and Merlin are back, alive and well!”

Arthur and Merlin started to walk through the town at a tired pace but began walking quicker when they received nothing but stares. There were more stares at their children than at them, getting to the courtyard and stopping when Leon came running down the steps followed by Gaius and the rest of the knights.

“Thank the gods that you are both safe.” Leon said. “When you disappeared yesterday and Morgana turned to dust we feared the worst.”

“Yesterday?” Merlin asked sound shocked.

“Yes, why? Is something wrong?” he asked worriedly, just noticing the children.

Merlin exchanged a glance with Arthur, shifting Harry in his arms and looking back, “No, just shocking, I guess.”

“Merlin,” Gaius began, also eyeing the child in his arms, “what is it that I should know about? Whose children are these?”

“Perhaps,” Arthur began, “this is best a conversation to have inside. Meet us at our chambers in an hour.”

Leon and Gaius nodded, both reluctant to leave and wait so long for an explanation. Merlin and Arthur, however, were excited to finally be home. Had they not had infants in their arms, Merlin suspected they might be running to their rooms and jumping on the beds.

As they made their way down the hall, Arthur watch Merlin from the corner of his eye as the younger man cooed and smiled at the baby, causing it to giggle and swing its tiny fists. Smiling softly, he looked down at the small child in his arms, sleeping soundly. He prayed to the gods that they would turn out more like Merlin than himself, and unbeknownst to him, Merlin was wishing the same thing.

“Arthur.” he sighed, finally reaching their rooms. He smiled at his husband, leading them to the bed before plopping down on it carefully.

Merlin automatically lay back, his child laying on his chest, staring up at the ceiling. It wasn’t more than a few minutes before he drifted off to sleep. Smiling, Arthur kissed him. Merlin still seemed to sleep a lot, though technically fully healed, Arthur figured his body was still stressed and caring for the children was adding to it, not that Merlin minded.

Harry still lay on Merlin’s chest, his blond hair shining in the light. The newborn’s fists were waving in the air as it stared at the brown wood covering Arthur’s and Merlin’s large bed. He gurgled and drooled slightly, seemingly entertained by the carvings. Merlin’s hand came up to the child’s head, his fingers running through the thin hair that covered it. The baby squealed in delight, moving its hands to wrap around Merlin’s own. Arthur smiled as he brought his husbands hand to his small mouth, suckling in his thumb.

The hour passed quietly, and allowed Arthur to think about things that only seemed surreal in Hogwarts. He’d have to explain their children somehow, prove to the people and the court they were his blood children. He had to find rooms for them, but he figured they’d probably use the ones right next to theirs.

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door, and he settled Draco next to Merlin, who unconsciously wrapped his free arm around the small child, bringing him closer to his dad’s warmth. Opening the door, Arthur found an eagerly awaiting Gaius and Leon. Sighing with an amused chuckle, he ushered them inside.

“Merlin’s sleeping.” he whispered, looking back to his love.

“Sire, if we may inquire, whose children are those?” Gaius whispered back.

Arthur turned, smiling to him, “They’re ours.” Gaius raised his brow and Leon opened his mouth. “No, no, they really are, they’re mine and Merlin’s flesh and blood.”

“What do you mean, Sire? Do the two of you consult a sorcerer to conceive a child for you?” Leon asked.

Rolling his eyes, Arthur sighed, “Merlin got pregnant.”

Gaius looked at him disbelievingly, “Impossible, the only way he could have done that would trade one life for another.” he paused, giving Arthur a horrified look, “Please, Sire, tell me you didn’t-”

“I’m not my father.” he snapped, “I would never trade one’s life for another, especially if it put Merlin’s own in danger.”

“Then how-?” Leon began.

“Morgana put something in his drink, the night before we reached the town. She shot us with a spell, and Merlin couldn’t block it in time. The spell sent us into the future.”

Both gasped, eyes widening.

“That’s not possible!” Gaius exclaimed.

Arthur shook his head, “We were there for nine months. The potion apparently allowed Merlin to carry children, and, well, here they are.” he whispered, looking back at his small family.

“What?” Leon asked, the two shooting Arthur confused looks.

“Sorry, but that’s as much as I want to get into right now. Morgana gave Merlin a potion, then used a spell to send us into the future and then Merlin got pregnant, had the babies, and now we are back.”

Gaius and Leon stared at him, their expressions telling him they thought he belonged in a loony bin. He sighed, and rolled his eyes, obviously Merlin would have to explain this as well. It was quite a bit to take in, and not a very believable story.

When Merlin woke up, he smiled at his friends, seconding Arthur’s explanation while feeding the children in his arms. It took a few tries, and a little while, but when the two finally accepted and understood, they were ecstatic. Gaius was elated as Merlin handed him Draco, carrying Harry over to Leon. He yawned, going behind the screen to change back into his old night clothes, sighing happily as he came back out.

He gave him their names, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. After using such a powerful spell, he was tired, his body enduring even more stress. After another hour, Arthur insisted they head to bed, smiling as Merlin conjured two cribs to lay in the corner of their rooms. Even that small bit of magic tired him. Leon and Gaius left with tearful eyes and wide smiles, watching quietly as the new parents put their children to bed.

It took Merlin a few times to remember exactly where he was the next morning. Blinking, he hopped up, going over to the cribs and picking up a crying Draco, understanding that that was what woke him up.

Bouncing the baby in his arms, he checked his diaper, then fed him. An hour later, the child lay happy and calm in his dad’s arms. Walking over to the other side of the bed, Merlin shook Arthur awake, leaning down and giving him a few pecks before opening the curtain. Grunting, Arthur woke slowly, sitting up and looking around, before smiling back at his husband.

“You might want to call a council meeting today.” Merlin said over breakfast, “People need to know that our sons are really our sons.”

Arthur watched as Merlin leaned over, fastening Harry and Draco tighter into their highchairs - another ingenious invention from the future.

“Yes, I’ll do that now, we’ll meet in an hour.”

Merlin nodded in agreement, “I want to show them all of Camelot today, so I don’t want people continually asking me who they are and how I had them.”

“All of Camelot?” Arthur asked with raised brows, “Little ambitious isn’t it?”

Merlin rolled his eyes, “Well I guess not all, but go down town, look through the shops. Ooh! We can watch you train!” Turning to the children he cooed, “Would you like that? Do you want to see your strong father beat up other knights?” They giggled and squealed, “They agree with me!” Merlin exclaimed, turning back to Arthur, “They’re going to be just like you, a strong knight.”

“What about magic?” he asked, suddenly wondering when, and if, it would come in.

Merlin sighed, “I don’t feel it in them. They weren’t born with it, or maybe not mine, I’m not sure if they could do the Magic Hogwarts teaches. I can try to teach them when they’re older, but I don’t think they will have the ability.”

“I’m sorry sweetheart, I know you wanted them to have some.” Arthur comforted, reaching a hand out to grasp Merlin’s own.

Merlin smiled, “I’m fine with it, really. There are so many other things to teach them. Oh! Arthur,” he suddenly exclaimed, “we have to call my mother! She must meet the babies!”

“Of course, shall I send a knight today to bring her back?”

“Please.”

Arthur smiled, squeezing his hand, before going back to finishing his breakfast.

Around noon, the council meeting took place. Many filed in, their eyes automatically going to the children Merlin was playing with behind Arthur’s chair. Gaius and Leon smiled, taking their seats and waiting for Arthur to commence the meeting.

“I need to speak with you all about an urgent situation.” he said, yanking his eyes away from his husband.

“We know the witch is dead, Sire.” said a younger member.

“That’s not it. It’s about Harry and Draco.” at their blank stares, he elaborated, “The children behind me.”

They all nodded, turning their eyes to once more look at them.

“They’re my sons.” he stated.

All eyes turned to him, a few gasped.

“Sire, how? Did you have an af-”

“Please do not finish that sentence.” he snapped, “Merlin was given the ability to carry children, and he did. They are our sons.”

The council was silent, looking around to one another to see if this was some strange and cruel joke.

“It’s true.” Gaius spoke up, “I spoke with them last night, all of it, it’s true.”

“I second that statement.” Leon said.

“B-but how did we not notice?” said the one closest to Arthur.

“Morgana sent us forward through time.” he said, ignoring the few gasps and odd, disbelieving stares, “We spent the months of his pregnancy in the future, where our children were born and delivered safely.”

They all turned to look at Gaius and Leon, who nodded again, sending smiles. An hour later, Arthur was done with council meetings. It took everyone another half hour to believe them, then the rest of the time was spent discussing how to tell the whole of Camelot, and getting his sons officially named heirs and princes.

“I’m going down to the shops now, I might also visit Gwen, explain and let her see the babies. We’ll catch you at the end of your training though.” he smiled, leaning up to kiss Arthur goodbye.

Merlin walked through the town, ignoring the stares - again - and looking through the shops. He smiled and bought a few things for the children, leaning over the stroller to show them some clothes or stuffed animals. Slowly they made their way through the town, going in the direction of Gwen’s house.

Knocking, Merlin stood back, waiting for the former servant to open the door.

“Merlin!” she exclaimed when she opened the door, walking around the stroller to hug him. “I heard the rumors that you and Arthur stole some children, but I never thought it to be true!”

Merlin laughed, “Very funny Gwen, we never stole them. Actually, they’re ours.” She looked at him for a minute before throwing her arms around him again and squealing in delight. “Woah, I thought it would take more convincing than that.”

She pulled back with a laugh of her own, “Please, Merlin, I’m a woman, we are able to just tell things. Like I know you have definitely been pregnant, there are obvious signs, and you and Arthur are so, so happy, and you can barely keep your eyes off of your children. They look like a perfect mix between you and Arthur.” she commented, leaning down to look at them.

Merlin smiled, “Thank you.”

She looked up, smiling, “Would you like to come inside for some tea? Lancelot is out training right now, as you know, with Arthur, and I need to hear the story of how they came to be. I swear you were not pregnant when you left to fight Morgana.”

“Like Arthur would let me do anything when I was pregnant.”

She laughed, leading them inside. Near the ending of the day, they made their way towards the field, having talked longer than Merlin first thought. Smiling, they settled down on the grass, watching their husbands train, and Merlin undid the small children. He lay them on the grass, watching them giggle and gurgle as they grabbed tufts of grass and flowers in their hands.

When Arthur saw them, he headed over, wiping the sweat and dirt from his face. Merlin smiled at him as he came over, Gwen getting up and walking over to Lance to give them privacy and no doubt tell him the news.

“Welcome back.” Merlin whispered to him.

Arthur gave him a soft look, leaning over to kiss him, “Welcome back.” he said against his lips.


	32. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys, here it is. I can’t believe so many of you have stayed with me and read this far. Thank you all so much for reading this story – my first one – until the end. I had so much fun writing it with the wonderful Allthingsmagical – who has reread and commented on every chapter because they’re awesome! I’m truly sad that it’s over, but I can’t wait to begin releasing some Merlin fan fics that I actually wrote by myself. Thank you again for reading, and I hope you all enjoy the very last chapter of The Magic of Two Sides. :’)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to BBC and J.K. Rowling.**

**_ Chapter 32 _ **

_Epilogue_

“It’s this way.” Harry said, looking at the map.

“Harry, it can't be. We have passed that strange looking stump three times now.” Draco exclaimed.

Harry and Draco, along with Remus and Severus, were standing in the middle of the woods. Harry and Draco were now twenty five and married a few years ago, Severus and Remus a few years before. Since Merlin and Arthur disappeared from right in front of them nine years ago they had been doing research on how to go back to their time to see them and how they lived.

“Don't blame me, I am following the map correctly.” Harry said, quickly turning the map around when he realized it was upside down before anyone could see. “We might not even be in Camelot.”

“Of course we are.” Severus said. “I may be many things, but stupid certainly isn't one of them.”

“Snarky bastard is.” Harry mumbled. “Ow!” he looked up to see Severus beside him looking mad.

“I heard that.” he said, snatching the map from Harry’s hands. “Give me that.”

Harry grumbled and walked over to Draco, “Your godfather hit me.” he said, pouting his lips.

Draco looked and laughed, kissing the pout off his husband’s lips. “He and Remus are better at reading maps than we are.”

“I have been reading a map since I was thirteen.”

“Only the Marauders map, the map we are following now is a real one. We are lucky Merlin left it behind, it is the only thing we have to find them.”

“Well, we could have found them quicker if I brought the map of Camelot with me, the one like the Marauders map, but someone was rushing me.” Harry answered back, glaring at Severus. “We could have had the map that would have led us straight to them all.”

After ten minutes of walking they came to a stop at the top of a bank and, looking ahead, they saw a huge castle.

“Camelot.” Severus said, smiling with the rest of them.

As the four made their way closer to the castle Harry saw the clothes people were wearing and quickly took his wand out to change all of their clothes.

O_o

Merlin was running, he had to find his and Arthur’s nine year old sons. They seemed to find it funny to run and hide – _again_. He was just thankful they didn't know of the map or they would take it with them. Currently he sat in his and Arthur’s chambers looking through the map when he spotted something, overcome with happiness he fled the room, now running to Arthur.

Arthur, who had just dipped his quill in ink to sign a document, jumped when the doors to the throne room banged open and Merlin came running in making the ink bottle tip and spill all over his documents.

Arthur sighed, “Merlin again?”          

“Oh shush, I can fix that easily, but right now I need you to look at something.” Merlin said as he placed the map of Camelot in front of his husband. “Our sons have decided to play hide and seek again. Anyway I was looking for them on this map and look who I found.”

Arthur looked at the map and pointed at the moving feet, “There they are.”

“That’s not them.”

“Of course it is them, who else could it be?”

“Look further behind the names Arthur.”

Arthur looked and gasped, “Remus and Severus.” he looked up at Merlin. “They’re here? How?”

“I don't know, we will find out when we ask them.”

“Kids have found them.”

Merlin looked down at the map, looking to where Arthur was pointing and saw two ‘Draco and Harry’s’. Merlin waved his hand over the documents clearing the mess up and cleared the map. “Come on.”

O_o

The two boys giggled with each other as they tightened the rope in front of the four people.

“Dad’s going to be mad.” Harry whispered, watching greedily as the group made their way closer to the rope laying on the ground.

Draco laughed from the other side, grasping the rope tighter, “Who says he’s going to find out?”

“You know he will, he always does. If it were further away, then we might get away with it. How does he know? Do you think he really has eyes in the back of his head?”

Draco laughed harder, covering his mouth so the group wouldn’t notice. His blue eyes danced with mirth, the young boy’s hair dark and wild. Harry – though he looked exactly the same – had Arthur’s blond hair. It was the only way people could tell the difference between the two of them.

“And these eyes, on the back of my head, of course, what color do you suppose they’d be?”

Harry’s eyes widened at the voice that came from behind him. He met Draco’s smirk, and stuck out his tongue. He turned, looking through the corner of his eye at the people, towards his dad.

“If I had to pick one, I’d say the same color as the ones in the front.” Arthur’s voice came from behind Draco.

The group stepped right in front of the rope, and the two quickly pulled it taut, watching them fall. Merlin instantly yelled out a spell, cushioning the fall, before turning to Harry with angry eyes.

“You. Are. Grounded!” he snapped, pulling him up, and into the street. Arthur did the same with Draco, coming up to Merlin, and holding the two boys side to side.

“Worth it.” Draco whispered, giving his brother a fist bump.

“Apologize, now!” Merlin said.

The group stood up, and, had Merlin and Arthur not seen them on the map, they would have let their children go in shock.

“Sorry.” Harry muttered, rolling his eyes and looking away.

“What he said.” Draco said.

Arthur smacked his head lightly, “That’s not an apology.”

Draco gave an exaggerated sigh, “Fine, sorry.”

“That was still rude.” Merlin snapped, “Now go, both of you, to your rooms. You’ll wait there until dinner and go straight back.”

They groaned, being released from their parents iron grips, and turning towards the castle.

“And no detours! I’ll know if you do!” he yelled after them. Turning, he let a huge smile cross his face as he lunged forward. “I’ve missed you all so much! How did you get here?” he cried, moving to each person in the group.

“Harry has this new job and he gets all kinds of perks. He, Granger, Severus, Remus, and I all worked together to find a spell we could use, and sort of ended up making our own.” Draco said when Merlin let him go, moving to stand at Arthur’s side.

“You know, I was thinking of going back some time, but I’ve been so busy that I never had the time or energy to think about it. I’m sorry.”

“Well,” Severus said, “it does seem that you have your hands full with those two boys there.”

Merlin groaned, “Tell me about it, they were cute as children, but I swear they get more rambunctious each day. They are turning into nightmares!”

Arthur laughed, “Shush you, you know you enjoy it.”

Merlin pouted, “Do not.”

“Well, we are so happy we were able to come and visit.” Draco said.

“Yes, us too. I actually perfected something that I figured you and Harry might find some use for.”

“Really?” Harry asked, “What is it?”

Merlin exchanged a glance with Arthur, “Well…”

“What?” he asked excitedly.

“I’ve perfected a foolproof pregnancy potion.” he announced.

Harry’s eyes lit up, the group quickly fell silent at the news.

“That’s amazing.” Severus murmured, “How did you do it?”

“It didn’t take too long, I just found out what was in Morgana’s old potion, changed a few things to fit your magic, and here it is!”

“He sometimes stayed up all night. It was not that easy.” Arthur said.

Merlin smacked his stomach, “Don’t you have training?”

“I’m calling it off, we have visitors.”

“You mean you’re calling it off for you, they still have to train with Leon.”

“That’s exactly what I mean.”

Merlin paused for a second, his eyes clouding over before he came back, growling, “Gwaine.”

“What?”

“He found them, oh Gods, Arthur, they will never go to their rooms now! That man is the worst person to be around when disciplining!”

“Shall I have Leon be extra hard on him in training?”

Merlin sighed, “It’s not his fault, I highly doubt Harry or Draco bothered to tell him they are grounded.”

“Mm.” Arthur agreed.

“Let’s get you guys to some rooms.” Merlin suggested, turning back to the small group.   

“Then we can have dinner and talk about the potion, yeah?”

They nodded in agreement, following Arthur as Merlin ran off to locate their, once again, missing children and Gwaine.

Arthur was telling all four of them about the sights and the castle and stopped when they all heard Merlin. “You didn't forget to tell Gwaine you are grounded you just decided not to. Rooms. Now!”

When they ran to their rooms Merlin called after them, “Why do you have to be too much like your father?”

“I resent that, I was never naughty.” Arthur said as he and the others came up behind Merlin.

“Never? You _never_ told me you were a Prince when I first met you and provoked me into hitting you and then stopped me before having me arrested for wanting to assault the Prince?! That didn’t happen?”

Draco laughed at that bit before clearing his throat, “Sorry, kind of reminds me of me and Harry. I always used to provoke him and when he would retaliate I would reply with, ‘My father will hear about this.’”

Merlin looked at Harry, who nodded.

“So you know how I feel being married to Arthur.”

“Yes.”

“Hey!” Arthur and Draco said in unison.

“Let’s show you to your rooms. Do you want them next to each other or not?”

“No, that is fine, we can use silencing spells.” Severus answered making Harry and Draco shudder. “Oh please are you seriously going to tell me that in twenty years time when you are both mine and Remus’ age you will be no longer have sex?”

“That’s none of your business, but just the thought of you having sex...” Harry answered with a shudder.

That evening they all had dinner and caught up on what they had been doing in the nine years. Harry had told them that since Merlin and Arthur went back the history books changed to Merlin and Arthur living a long and happy life with their children.

Severus had been working on a pregnancy potion, and now that Merlin had perfected it he sat through dinner listening while reading through Merlin’s notes. Well, he said he was listening every now and then between the others talking Severus would interrupt with an ‘of course’ or a ‘so simple now that I think about it’.

“How long will you be staying?” Arthur asked.

“About a week.” Harry answered. “Can I take this potion tonight?”

“Of course you can.” Merlin smiled. “You take it whenever, just make sure you, erm, you know, within twenty four hours of taking it for you to get pregnant.”

Severus and Remus choked on their food.

“See?!” Harry exclaimed, “It’s weird to hear about relative’s sex lives!”

Merlin laughed, turning to get the potion with a spell. He handed it to Harry, who instantly drank it, smiling widely to Draco.

“You might get pains, at first, like I did, but I tried to work them out.”

Harry nodded in understanding, moving back to his dinner. Draco smiled at him, grabbing his hand under the table and giving it a squeeze.

The week passed too quickly for all their liking. They were shown around the castle, taken on hunts, rides, and picnics. They watched practice, and were lucky enough to come on a week that held a tournament. The group sat in the stands behind Merlin, as they cheered Arthur on through his fights.

Harry and Draco got to meet their namesakes, and spent hours trying to get them to talk about the future. The children connected quickly with everyone, easily wrapping the four adults around their fingers.

At the end of their trip, everyone stood outside, saying their goodbyes, promising to come back. The group thanked Merlin for the new spell that could be used to easily come and go from Camelot and Hogwarts.

“I’ll miss you.” Merlin murmured in Harry’s ear.

“As will I, but we’ll visit more often now, no more yearlong gaps.”

Merlin smiled, pulling back, “No, not so long next time.”

“Next time,” Harry said, “I’ll bring our child.”

Merlin’s eyes brightened, and he gasped, “It worked? Congratulations!”

“Thank you, I haven’t told Draco yet, I want to make it special.” he replied, laying his hand on his flat stomach.

“It will be, just like raising him or her will be.”

“I think we’ll name him, if it is a boy, Merlin Arthur Potter-Malfoy.”

Merlin smiled. “If it is a girl might I suggest Athusia. In dragon tongue it means the light after the sun.”

“Athusia.” Harry tried, “I love it.”

After they all hugged Merlin and Arthur, along with their twin sons, watched as Harry, Draco, Remus, and Severus chanted the spell before disappearing.

“I have really enjoyed seeing them again, we will have to go and see them sometime.” Arthur said.

“Mm, we will ask the boys if they want to travel into the future for their tenth birthday, Harry will be about five months along then.”

Arthur smiled and kissed Merlin. “As much as I love home, I do miss Hogwarts.”

“Me too.”

“Dad? Father?” Draco asked.

“Yes son?”

Draco and Harry looked at each other before looking up at their parents.

“We will get to see them all again, won't we?” Harry asked.

“That, my sons, is really up to you.” Merlin answered, laughing along with Arthur at the confused looks on their sons faces. “Come on, your father has training and we are going to watch.”

“Can we train also?” Draco asked eagerly.

Arthur looked at Merlin before smiling at his sons, “Of course.”

“Yay!” the twins squealed and went running off to the training ground.

Arthur smiled, “As much as I love my sons, I would love a daughter.”

“Maybe you will get your wish.”

Arthur looked at his husband, “Merlin?”

Merlin smiled, “Harry isn't the only one who took a potion that night.”

Arthur’s eyes widened, “Are you?”

“I am.”

Arthur laughed and picked his husband up and spun him around, “Thank you. I love you soo much.”

“And I you Arthur.” Merlin answered, bringing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

**_ The End _ **


End file.
